Heir of Selwyn
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: What if there was a third baby that could fulfill the prophecy? What if Voldment went after her? What if she was the daughter of an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.? She becomes the girl who lives, her parents are thought of dead. But unknown to the wizarding world that her father is alive and lives in the muggle world for six years without contacting the wizarding world.
1. The Attack

AN: I have a poll, I want to what you guys think of who Jennifer should be paired up. I have other as an option, if you pick that one post a review or a PM telling me of you want her to be paired with.

When Evelyn married Phil that her parents almost disowned her, the ony reason they didn't that they were killed by a couple of criminals of who been planning killing them for months. So the family title went to Evelyn and Phil but the family name changed to Coulson instead of leaving the name of Selwyn. For they both agreed that it was time for a new start for the ancient house, they were bot happy when they learned that Evelyn was pregnant but the news of the prophecy dampen that news since their child was due near the end of July. When Jennifer was born that they went into hiding for the most part, thankfully Phil's job was unknown to the wizarding world so he could leave without people knowing he was gone. Though Evelyn was worried about him when he wasn't with her for she knows what he does for a living was dangerous and he could be killed.

Shortly after Jennifer's birth that they made Remus Lupin, Jennifer's godfather, for Remus was the closets to both Phil and herself. Honestly she felt he would the best job to take care of Jennifer if something were to happen to Evelyn and Phil. But they didn't bother with a godmother though, for they wanted Remus' wife to be the godmother if he gets married to someone. But it seems for now that Remus wasn't going to be married any time soon, Evelyn did hope that one day that he will marry someone and that woman won't care that he was a werewolf. Evelyn was sure that was part of the reason of why he never dated at school or even become more than just friends with some of the girls he knew.

Evelyn went running up the stairs with Jennifer in her arms as soon as she heard the blast from the front door. Phil wasn't home at the moment, even though he was taking a break from his work in S.H.I.E.L.D. Evelyn wished that he was here, like her, Phil was a wizard and both of them live both the muggle world and wizarding world. Though Evelyn grew up in the wizarding world while Phil grew up in the Muggle World, it was clear there was differences between their two worlds. But Evelyn didn't care, even if her parents were not happy about her marrying Phil in the first place. Though they died shortly after she married Phil, of which Evelyn was glad of since they are now unable to break Phil and herself up.

But she needed to get out of here, though she has a feeling that she may not make it out alive. Evelyn entered the nursery and tried to block the door with everything she could get to. For she didn't have her wand, than she sat down by the crib and held Jennifer close to her. She wish that there was something she could do, something to protect Jennifer with. As the door blasted to the nursery started that Evelyn thought of something. She stood up, just as Voldment entered the nursery and she put Jennifer into the crib and looked at him. He was pointing his wand at her, but Evelyn didn't move from where she was standing, she refused to move.

"Stand aside, girl."

"No, I would rather die first than watch you kill my daughter." The last thing she heard was him yelling the killing curse and green light before hitting the floor.

Phil's pov

Phil was walking back after talking with some of his friends from school, including Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. Peter wasn't there, even though he was the secret keeper for his family. He wanted James to be the secret keeper when his family went into hiding but at the last minute that James suggested peter. Phil didn't want to change but James insist on it though. Though James went into hiding as well since James also has a son that was the same age as Jennifer and his son might be the child in the prophecy like Jennifer was.

As he went closer to his house that he stopped suddenly, for his house was in ruins. Phil ran over to it and struggled to get inside and up to the nursery, as he feared, Evelyn was laying on the floor died but Jennifer was no where to be seen. Phil used magic to see if he could locate her and if she was taken by someone. But everything turned up empty, that means that muggles took her or someone used muggle means to get Jennifer out if Jennifer was still alive. Phil looked down at his wife, tears were forming his eyes and he spoke softly.

"I am so sorry Evelyn, you and Jennifer are lost to me. The only thing I have left is my job in S.H.I.E.L.D. So I will leave this world and make it appear I am dead to this world so that I can live the rest of my life in peace." Phil left the cottage without looking up to see a motorcycle flying away that has a man on it with a bundle in his arms.

Dumbledore's pov

After Hagrid and Professor McGonagall left that he turned to the house of where the muggle couple lives, he knows that the were not related but he put up the wards around the house to protect the girl from being harmed from Voldment till she was of age. Dumbedore wished that he would been able to leave her with her parents or even one of them but from the news he go that both of her parents were died. "Good luck, Jennifer Coulson." With that, Dumbledore turned and disappeared form sight, Jennifer turned grasping the letter that was with her. Not knowing of who or what she was, no even knowing that one of her parents was still alive and that he parent thought she was dead.


	2. Strange Happenings

Seven years later

Jennifer, once more, found herself shove into her bedroom and the door closed and locked behind her. For the last many years that this been happening for some reason strange things happen around her form time to time that she couldn't explain. She tried to explain the strange things for as long as she could remember but she never could explain the strange things that happen around her. Like when she tried to get some cookies and she someone managed to get into the fridge as she tried to jump up. There other things as well, like earlier that day when they were at the zoo in Surrey that somehow she managed to task to a snake and vanish a glass. The glass only vanished when her younger adopted brother and his friend pushed her out of the way to see the snake move after the earlier failed attempt of making the snake move. That is why she was three into her room because they thought she was trying to kill her brother. Though she knows that he was not really her brother just like the ones that raised her were her real parents. There things that gave it away that she was not related to them in anyway possible.

The first one is in appearance wise, her supposed father was tall, black hair and brown eyes, her supposed mother was tall as well, she also has black hair but she has green eyes instead. Her supposed brother has the same black hair but he has Hazel eyes instead of blue or green eyes. Jennifer, on the other hand, has brown hair and blue eyes, her skin was lightly tan and she was a bit small compared to the rest of the family. Not only that but she was a bit small for her age of eight, Jennifer wasn't hungry but they didn't let her eat as much as she wanted to. The other clue was that Jennifer's last name was not the same as her supposed parents or brother. While their last name was James that her last name was Coulson, that last name was different and one that wasn't heard very often unlike her first name. She asked her supposed parents of why she has a different last name and they told her to never mind. Jennifer haut wanted to know of why this strange things happen around and who her real parents were. Jennifer ran to the bed before climbing into the bed and cried.

Phil's pov

Phil barely got home form another mission, for now he was on break till Director Fury needed him for another mission. He went into his bedroom, he stopped in front of the second and smaller closet in his bedroom. It was the one he always kept lock, after a minute that he went to a drawer and pulled out a key before foot to the closet and unlocking it, inside were old robes from Hogwarts and after Hogwarts. There was a box on the shelf and he took it and opened it, inside was a wand made from cedar with a Phoenix feather and it was twelve inches long and it was rigid. Phil put the lid back over the box before putting the wand back on the shelf, than he closed the closet and locked it once more. It pained him to remember that time, the night he lost his wife and daughter, thankfully no one in S.H.I.E.L.D. even knew he was married and has a daughter left alone knowing he was a wizard.

He was surprised that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't learned about the wizarding world, he was sure that if they did that they will learn about a Phil Coulson that disappeared and was presumed dead by the wizarding world. That was something he didn't what them to know or learn about for he didn't want to explain to them of yet. The memories of that night, that took his life away, was still fresh in his mind after seven years. Phil was about ready to get some sleep when his cell phone rang, Phil groaned slightly. He picked up the phone, or no big surprise that it was from Director Fury, Phil accepted the call before putting the phone next to his ear. To no big surprise that Director Fury spoke first.

"Agent Coulson, we need you to come in."

"Now, I will admit that I don't mind coming in when I barely finished a mission before I get home or even during another one. But I barely got back home."

"I know, but considering what we found that I need you on this mission."

"What is the mission, sir? Not only that but where is this mission?"

"The mission is in Surrey, England. This mission is to find something unusual happenings. It seems like some sort of energy of some kind but we have be unable to find it's source." Phil froze when Director Fury said that, Surrey was were he grew up, even though he grew up there. He does have a British accent but he managed to learn to use an American accent after joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Surrey? Why Surrey? What kind of happenings?"

"We are not totally sure. There were other unusual happenings else where but with the others seem to be controlled but the ones in Surrey are not quite as control form what we have been able to find out. I want to make sure that this happenings are not dangerous."

"All right, I will take the first plane out there. Do you mind if I do this by myself?"

"All right, if you can handle to."

"Yes, I would be able to handle it by myself, sir." Phil hang up before packing some clothes, when he packed that he looked over at the locked closet. He went to the closet and opened it once more, he took out his wand had pocketed it before he grabbed his suitcase. When he grabbed his suitcase that he did the one thing he hasn't done in seven years, he turned and Apparated. He appeared in an alleyway close to where his old house was, the house he never sold for he just couldn't go back to the house till now. Not after what happened all those years ago. He walked down the street, it was morning and the neighbors looked up as he walked by and many of them were at looking him funny or in disbelief. He could understood why they gave him such looks, since many of them believed him to be dead. When he reached the front of his old house that he heard a voice behind him.

"Phil?" He turned around and saw that the person behind was best friend, Thomas, from his childhood and Hogwarts, for they both were muggleborn. Thomas was his best friend other the James, Sirius and Remus of course and the six of them shared a dorm together at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Thomas, it's me." Thomas walked forward and touched his shoulder, Phil was sure that he was making sure that Phil was real. Thomas than backed away, once he made sure that Phil wasn't a solid ghost.

"I thought you dead."

"That was the idea. Thomas. Come inside, I need to explain things to you." A hour later Phil and Thomas were inside and Phil just finished explaining things to Thomas of who was shocked that Phil was part of a secret agency.

"So, why show up now? Did you quit or something and decided to come back to the wizarding world?"

"I didn't quit, Thomas. They sent me on a mission to Surrey. They found. Some unusual reading and I believe the readings is that of a witch or wizard underage. For I was told it seems uncontrollable and that there other readings that were controllable. They wanted to know what the source is and why it is doing that." Thomas leaned forward.

"Couldn't you tell them that fact?" Phil shook his head.

"You know I can't. Due to the state of secrecy, besides I still have nightmares of that night of where I lost my wife and daughter. I know in that respect it may not been the best idea to come alone. But I had to come alone for I knew of what is causing the happenings and the energy that they are sensing but I am not sure of who it is coming from. It's just that ... " Phil wasn't sure if he said say it or not he found no trace of his daughter that night, he wasn't sure if she was dead or alive. But it seems Thomas knew what he was thinking though.

"You thought it might be your daughter that is doing that?" Phil nodded his head when Thomas said that. Thomas shrugged.

"I am not sure if it is your daughter or not, but there is one thing I am sure of. Ever since that night on Halloween of were everyone though you and Evelyn were killed that somehow in someway that you daughter lived through that night." Phil was shocked when Thomas said that, his daughter was alive, but where was she, for she wasn't with him that's for sure. "But I am not sure if it is your daughter or not, Phil. No one knows of where she is, the only thing that I am sure of is that Dumbledore knows where she is. For everyone believes she is the one that killed you know who." Phil should have known that Dumbledore put her somewhere since Dumbledore thought he was dead but that didn't matter, what matter to him was to find that underage wizard or witch unknown and figure out where his daughter was. Phil looked at Thomas.

"What else happened since than?"

"Sirius was throw into Azkaban because people thought he was your secret keeper at he betrayed you because he was following you know who and killed twelve muggles along with Peter." Phil raised an eyebrow, Phil knows Sirius would do no such thing.

"Was he given a trial?"

"No."

"So they threw an innocent men into Azkaban?"

"How do you know if he is innocent?"

"Because, for one thing Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, original it was going to be James, though most people assumed that Evelyn and myself were going to pick Sirius as well as the potters' secret keeper. But James and I decided to switch at the last moment, and pepper become he secret keeper instead. I only went with Peter because Evelyn liked that idea, after that night I know it was Peter and honestly I thought he was going to get when I decided to disappear from England and the wizarding world." Phil paused for a moment before going on. "But I will have to deals with that later. What I need to do is to find out who this underage wizard or witch is and figure out where my daughter is. I need you to help me with it. There is no else I trust more to help me with this mission."

"You can count me in, this is going to be like old times." Phil smiled when Thomas said that.


	3. Family Once More

AN: thanks for the reviews, I will try to update as soon as I can, but I said in my profile that I am rewritten one of my stories as well as writing a couple of other stories. Including the one I am cowriting with another author. The story I am cowriting is also a Harry potter and avenger crossover, of which is called the Shadow witch Avenger. The other stories I am writing are a Director Phil Coulson and children of Harvest. The one I am currently rewriting is children of the past. Anyway, this story would go back and forth between Phil and Jennifer and you will see Iron Man, Iron Man 2, the avengers and Thor. As well as seeing all the Harry potter books.

Two weeks later

Jennifer went behind the couch after her supposed father slapped her, Jennifer was shaking, she did another thing of which she couldn't explain. For some reason he never liked to hear her say that she didn't know and acted like she did know what she did wrong. As far as she knows she did nothing wrong, tears were coming down her cheeks as her suppose father walked over to her. She hated him as well as her supposed mother and brother, she understood that much, she understood what hate was. She wanted to leave but her supposed parents always stopped her and gave her more chores or her supposed father would hit her or slap her like he was doing now. When he reached to where she was, that he was about ready to takes her arm when suddenly the front door was blasted open. Jennifer backed into the corner that was close by.

Her brother his behind her supposed mother while her supposed parents, brother and herself looked at the front door that was hanging open. Two men entered the house, each were holding a stick in their hands and both looked mad and were glaring at her supposed parents as brother. Both of the men were the same age from the looks of it, about twenty eight years old or at least that what Jennifer was guessing. The one man was about 6' tall and has blond hair and Hazel eyes, but it was the other man that held her attention. He was 5'11", not only that but his short was brown, the same hair color that she has, his skin was lightly tan like her skin was, and his eyes were blue like her eyes. He was the angrier of the two men that entered the house, though her supposed father looked angry as well.

"HOW DO YOU ENTER THIS HOUSE." The brown man kept the stick at her supposed father while the other one kept his at her supposed mother and brother.

"AND HOW DARE YOU TREAT THE GIRL LIKE THAT WHEN SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU."

"SHE'S A FREAK AND NEED TO LEARN HER PLACE ... " The man waved the stick and suddenly her supposed father stopped talking. He was able to move his lips but he couldn't say anything, the brown hair man walked closer to her supposed father.

"She is not a freak. Not only that I am going to take her away from here." It was than that she noticed that the man spoke oddly, she wasn't sure of why he was tasking so differently form he supposed family. This her supposed mother spoke.

"You have no right to take her, we adopted her when she ... " The brown hair man spoke up and pulled out some papers and handed to her supposed father.

"I have every right to take her for she is my daughter. I could easily to we you to court for towing her away from, I have lawyers to back me up on this as well as all the proper paper work or prove that I am her father. I have my own blood work as well as hers and the blood work proves the fact that I am her father." Jennifer looked at the brown hair man, hope surged though, was it possible after all this time that she spent here knowing that she wasn't with her real family that a family member finally came and got her. She hoped that this was true, that man was really her father. Her supposed father glared at the brown hair man but naked away before giving bald the piece and nodded. Jennifer remained where she was as the brown hair man walked over to her and he helped her to her feet, she looked at him. She looked much like this man, there was doubt about that, even if he wasn't really her father, they were related for sure.

"Are you really my father?" He nodded and she hugged him, he bent down before he picked her up, they left the house leaving her adopted family behind. Jennifer held tight to her father as they kept walking down a few streets till they reached a house and went inside. When they were inside and her father out her down that Jennifer spoke once more. "How come you didn't take me with you?"

"I am sorry I didn't. But there was an attack on the house and I wasn't home at the time. Your mother was killed in that attack but you lived through that attack somehow. When I returned that I saw your mother died and you were gone. I didn't know what happen to you till recently. I don't plan on letting. You go any time soon or ever again." Jennifer hugged him once more, when she did so that the other man spoke.

"What now, Phil?" Jennifer looked at the man, she wondered what he meant by that question. Her father shook his head when the man said that.

"I am not sure, Thomas. With what I do and Jennifer, I am not sure of how to balance it out." When her father said that, that made Jennifer wonder what her father does for a living. The man, Thomas, was deep in thought while her father kept holding her and Jennifer refused to let to of him. After a minute that the man spoke up.

"Didn't you say that they train children?" When he said that, that her father shook his head.

"That is the last thing I want is for her to be trained. I prefer it if she has a normal childhood."

"I know but you will be gone for months at time because of what you do and that won't be a normal childhood for her either and she needs you as a father." Her father looked down at her with worry in his face, but he nodded though.

"It would be better than being gone for months on end." He took her hand before he spoke. "But we need to find you some things though."

The next couple of days were spent of getting new clothes as well as a couple of toys. For most of the clothes she had were hand me downs from her older female cousins from her adopted family. Most of her clothing were pink or purple, but there some other colors as well, when the fourth day came around that Jennifer and her father boarded a plane and flew across the ocean. Jennifer watched with amazement as they flew across the ocean, when they landed that they left the plane before leaving the building that they entered. Jennifer looked up in amazement when they left the building, in front of her was a bunch of tall buildings, some of the buildings looked funny. As they stood there with their luggage behind them that a car stopped in front of them and the window rolled down. Instead was a woman with red hair and blue eyes. The woman was about ready to say something she she saw Jennifer.

"Who is that?" Her father put the luggage into the trunk before putting Jennifer in the back than climbing in the front seat with the woman. It was when he was inside that her father spoke.

"I will explain when we get to headquarters." The woman didn't question her father, Jennifer watched as they drove through the streets before they drove into a hole in the ground. The hole went down till the woman packed the car, they got out of the car and her father helped her before picking her up once more. The three of them walked up till they reached a lift, when they went inside that her father pressed the top level. When he did hat, the doors closed and the lift went up, Jennifer held onto her father as they stood there. Jennifer kept looking at the woman of who was watching Jennifer with a curious look on her face. Her father did tell her that he did a special kind of work and that she was going to join him at work but didn't tell her of what kind of work it was. The doors open and her father carried her down the hall till they reached a pair of doors and went inside. Inside a black man stood at the window, he was wearing black leather, or what she thinks might be leather, coat and other black clothing. He was bald and has an eyepatch, when he turned away from the window that he looked a little surprised to see Jennifer on her father's arms.

"Agent Coulson, who is this?" Jennifer was confused slightly when the black man said that to her father, she wondered what an agent was.

"Director Fury, this is Jennifer Coulson." Jennifer heard the sharp intake of breath from the woman and there was a look of surprise when the black man heard her last name.

"Coulson, are you saying that this girl is your daughter?"

"Yes, sir. I never told you about her or the wife I had either. My wife died seven years ago in an attack while in England and Jennifer lived though that but I thought she died when I found the house in ruins. Not only that but she was the source of the energy that S.H.I.E.L.D. found as well as the strange things in the area." The black man looked at Jennifer carefully before he spoke.

"How could she do that?"

"I can't explain fully, sir. You see there this whole other world that she is part of for I am part of that world too though I left that world behind when my wife died. But I the other world that there are things that we can do without the need of technology. I must ask you not to look further into it till my daughter turns eleven. But I also want to ask for her to be trained as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." The black looked at her father in a some surprised and her father went on. "I missed seven years of her life and I don't want to disappear for months on end after I learned she was alive."

"Very well, I agree to it. Just make sure you tell me more about this other world when she turns eleven." Her father nodded and he started to walk out, with Jennifer still in his arms, while the woman remained where she was but before they could leave the room that the man spoke. "But why eleven." Her father turned back around and spoke.

"Because, that is the age of when she goes to a school that train her in other fields." Before anything else could be said that they left the room.

Phil's pov

The first few days of the mission were spent looking for who and what caused the strange happenings, he finally pinpoint it to a girl no more than eight years old. When he saw the girl that he knew at once he found his daughter for he remembers what she looks like as well as having some pictures of her. For it was his daughter Jennifer, she looked exactly like him, even as a baby she looked like him. He watched for the next couple of days and was furious of how the ones who took her treated her. The week that followed that he managed to get the paperwork he needed to take Jennifer away from them and back to him. He knew that there was protection over the house of where Jennifer was, for he used magic to detect it. Phil thought he would be rusty with his magic since he hadn't used in seven years but it came so easily even after so many years of not using it. When he entered the house of where Jennifer was that it was clear that the male haut recently beaten her of which made him even more mad this he was already.

After four days of getting her ready to go New York with him that many thoughts ran in his head of what to say to Director Fury when he gets there with his daughter. He decided not to tell Director everything till Jennifer gets her letter from Hogwarts, when they landed that Natasha picked them up. He was sure that Natasha expected someone to be with him but not Jennifer, director furry didn't expect Jennifer either. When he reached the office that he was glad that Director Fury accepted his terms, the days that followed that Director Fury set up another apartment for them. They moved all of his things there as well as all of Jennifer's things, after a week that it was time for Jennifer to start her training. Honestly he expected Director Fury to have her triangle with the other three children that were being trained that were her age. What he didn't expect was making Jennifer his own personal trainee and her he was to take her on all of his missions. That made Jennifer rather happy to be with her father on his missions, Phil was a bit worried because he would be worried that something might happen to Jennifer.

Three years later, when Jennifer turns eleven

Phil watched as Jennifer grew up for the next three years. Phil kept his wand in his pocket at all times but he never used it though, he did tell Jennifer about the wizarding world. He showed her some magic but told her that he didn't use it much till when he found out about her. When he was sent on a mission to figure out the strange happenings that she caused without meaning to by magic. Jennifer was rather glad that she knew why that her adopted family thought she was a freak and that it wasn't a bad thing she uses magic. Phil did noticed the lightning bolt on her forehead, when he saw it the first time after they went shopping after he got her back that he almost freaked out. But than Thomas told him that supposedly Voldment left a mark on her whence tried to kill her that night. Of course, Phil covered the scar up and taught her of how to cover it up with make up so people wouldn't notice when her bangs didn't hide the scar.

Even though he last three years were odd for them, it was a happy life none the less. Thankfully they could blend in easier when they went on missions and as he trained, they did was blend in as father and daughter of which wasn't too hard to do. But he didn't go into the wizarding world or not yet at any rate. Phil watched as Jennifer became one of the best trainees in S.H.I.E.L.D. of which didn't surprise him since she was shi'a daughter, he was training her and he was one of the top men in S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil did have doubts about Jennifer having this kind of lifestyle but as he watched her that those doubts went away for she fit so well in S.H.I.E.L.D. and with S.H.I.E.L.D. works. Just after Phil told Director of how the mission went that Jennifer can running into the office in her brown jumpsuit that she trains in.

"Father, this letter just came." She held it out to him and he took it from her. He smiled when he saw the letter, it was her Hogwarts letter.

"What's that?" Phil looked at Director Fury when he ask Phil that.

"The letter from the school I brought three years ago." Phil sat down as explained the wizarding world to Director Fury, when Phil finished that he was stunned. It took a few moments before director Fury spoke.

"Can you use magic?"

"Yes, I am what the wizarding world call muggle born. In other words, I was born to non magical people. Jennifer is a half blood for she has a pureblood mother and muggleborn father."

"Have you used this magic on anyone in the agency?"

"No, sir, but I used a little bit of magic since I found Jennifer just to show her a few things. Otherwise, I do it as a muggle or someone without magic. Unless if I have to, I won't use magic. But I need to take a Jennifer to get her school things though." Director Fury nodded, Phil took Jennifer's hand before they they left the office together to go to Diagon Alley.

AN: all right, Jennifer is heading to Diagon a alley and for her first year at Hogwarts. I will say this, that she will not be paired with any of the avengers. However I am not totally sure of I want her to be paired with but it will be a while before that happens so I have a poll up so you can decided of who you want her to end up with. I can't say if that is who she is going to end up with though.


	4. Hogwarts

AN: Diagon alley, and sending Jennifer. Not only that but Phil will meet the cellist not only that but he will be trying to talk to Tony. It would be in Phil's pov first than Jennifer's than Phil's. This chapter would cover about three months. I am switching back and forth to cover both marvel and Harry Potter for there are some missions that Phil would do without Jennifer. The same is for Jennifer, but she would be there when the avengers happen giving the avengers quite a surprise to learn that Phil has a daughter. Reviews would be nice but you don't have to leave a review. Also the poll is still up, there is four votes up and it's a tie. I still want to see who you want to see Jennifer paired up. She may have a couple of boyfriends throughout the book. But I still haven't decided if she would only have one boyfriend or more one boyfriend. But she is not going to have five boyfriends. So you guys know, I decided to change Ginny's age, instead of her being a year younger than Harry and Jennifer, she is going to be the same age and be Ron's twin sister.

Phil's pov

Phil made a portkey for Jennifer and himself to use, he would Apparate but he didn't want to do that with Jennifer quite yet. When the portkey landed that they were in an alleyway, Phil lead Jennifer to the leaky cauldron, Phil was a bit nervous. For it has been ten years since he last entered any place that has to do with the wizarding world. He wondered of how everyone would react to Jennifer and himself, he knows that Jennifer would be very well known because of that happened ten years ago, he told her a couple of years ago that her name would be well known in the wizarding world due to that attack that her mother was killed in. Jennifer did ask him what happened that night, all he could tell of what he knew of which wasn't very much. They were wearing normal muggle clothing as oppose to a suit and a S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit, for they didn't need the added attention. For they would gain enough attention for being who they were, it wouldn't help if their clothes stood out as well.

When they entered the leaky cauldron that it was the same as Phil's remembers back when he comes here to got his school supplies. The leaky cauldron was dark and musky, there was few lights to be able to tell where everything was and to see who entered. When the first entered that he could hear the low talking, the sounds of glasses, drinks being poured into more glasses as well as the crackling of a fire. When they went further into the leaky cauldron that all the noise stopped and died, everyone turned and looked at Phil and Jennifer. Jennifer backed up into Phil when everyone turned to look at them, Phil wasn't surprised that Jennifer backed up into him. Jennifer was used of not having so much attention her, he was too, but he expected it unlike Jennifer. Than Tom, of who was the landlord as well as being the bartender when Phil started at Hogwarts at eleven, spoke up.

"Phil?" Phil nodded when Tom said that.

"Yes, it's me."

"But how?"

"I wasn't present when that attack happened, Evelyn and I was looking for another spot to hid out since we felt that Voldment might try Godric's Hollow after been there for a few months." It was sort of the truth, Evelyn and himself did brought up of maybe leaving since Voldment may try Godric's Hollow. But he hadn't bothered to look yet when that attack happen, he already spoke with his friends that he sped. The day with and learned of what happened and what they thought happened when he left to go home. They were surprised that he was alive but he asked them not to tell anyone about him being alive till it was time for Jennifer to go to Hogwarts. Than Tom looked at Jennifer before looking at her scar.

"Jennifer Coulson, it figures that you would be here with your father." After getting a greeting from everyone there, Doris Crockford kept coming back for me. When they reached the back room of where the brick was that Jennifer spoke.

"You were not kidding about people knowing me?" Phil pulled his wand out and tapped the bricks.

"No, I wasn't." The bricks made an archway to a Diagon alley, Phil lead her into Diagon Alley. He knows that she never seen a place like this before, he could see her looking around everywhere. He knows of how she feels for he was overwhelmed whine. He entered Diagon Alley the first time. They went to Gringotts first, than they went to get her robes, as Jennifer was getting measured that a family of three walked in. Phil spinner around and looked at them, he knew the here at once or two at any rate, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the eleven year old boy was their son. It was the Malfoys, ever since Phil and Lucius first meet that they didn't get along even if Lucius was older. But he rarely spoke to Lucius's wife though, when Lucius and his family saw him that he stopped. Lucius tilted his head before he spoke.

"Phil, I didn't expect to see you here. I have to admit that I was puzzled when I heard people talking about you and your daughter." He looked over at Jennifer as she stepped of the stool before she went over to Phil and stood besides him. Phil put his hands on her shoulders as Lucius spoke once more. "I assume that this is your daughter than."

"Yes, this is Jennifer." Lucius raised an eyebrow when Phil spoke, he knows why, for he spent his time in America for the last ten years, so his accent changed.

"What happened to your accent?"

"That is unimportant, Lucius." The boy between Lucius and his mother stepped forward and held out his hand. Jennifer just stared at him till the boy spoke.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Phil looked down at the boy before looking at Jennifer, he could tell that Jennifer didn't like Draco one bit. Mostly from how he spoke as well as how held himself of which reminded Phil too much of Lucius. But Jennifer smirked before she held her hand out to form a gun and pointing at Draco before she spoke.

"I am Bond, James Bond." Phil laughed when Jennifer said that, Phil knew that everyone else in the shop didn't get it but he didn't care. Jennifer smiled at the confused look on Draco's face, what made the whole thing funny was that Phil was an agent and Jennifer was training to be one even if she has been on missions that were mainly meant for adults. The only reason she was there was because he was there and he was training, Phil took her hand before he spoke.

"Come on little agent. We better get the rest of your things." The two of them left behind a very confused Malfoy family. When they left that the shop that Jennifer looked up at him and spoke.

"How do you know him?"

"We went to school together, apparently his son is going to school as well." They got the rest of her things, many people kept looking at them as they went into different shops. The last shop they entered was Ollivanders, it hasn't changed very much since he was last in here. The shop was narrow and shabby, peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window, when they entered that a tinkling bell ran somewhere in the depths of the shop. It was a Tony place, empty expect for the one chair, but Phil didn't bother to sit down not it. He remained standing behind Jennifer with his hands on her shoulders, the back of his neck prickled, he knew it was because of the magic that was in this shop. Than a soft voice behind him spoke.

"Good afternoon." Phil jumped as well as Jennifer, but Phil should have expected that since Ollivander did the same thing with him when he was eleven. An old man stood before them, his wide pale eyes shone like moons in the gloom of the shop. Ollivander was older now than he was when Phil got his wand. It was Jennifer that spoke, she spoke rather awkwardly.

"Hello."

"Ah yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Jennifer Coulson. I remember when your mother came in here. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten inches long, swishy, made of oak. Nice wand for transfiguration." Ollivander moved closer to Jennifer, he could Jennifer didn't feel to comfortable at the moment, he kept his hands on her shoulder of which seem to help her. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a Cedar wand. Twelve inches. Rigid. A little more power and excellent for Defense against the dark arts and charms. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." That was when Ollivander stopped walking towards them, he was rather close, but he looked up at Phil. "I have to say that I am surprised that you are alive, Phil."

"It's a long story, Ollivander."

"Of course. I am sure you still have the wand than?" Phil nodded when Ollivander said that.

"I haven't used it for seven years. I only used few times in the last three years." After that, that the usual happen, it freaked Jennifer out a little bit, he knows Jennifer expected some magic here but not of what she expected of what was in Diagon alley or even here in the wand shop. After the tape measure dropped that he handed Jennifer a wand.

"Right then. Try this one, Miss Coulson. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches. Nice and flexible. Take it and give it a wave." Jennifer took it and gave it a wave, Ollivander snatched it out of her hand at once when she started to wave it. Than he gave her another one. "Maple and Phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." He snatched out of her yet again before given her another one to try. "Ebony and unicorn hair. Eight and half inches. Springy." Jennifer kept trying and trying, Phil was started to get worried as the mount of tried wands went higher and higher. Though Ollivander seem to be getting happier, it felt like when he was trying to get his own wand. Than they reached the unusual combination. "Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple. Jennifer took the wand from Ollivander, she brought it swishing down a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks. Phil smiled when that happened, it took forever but the a ad finally found her, as Ollivander put it back into it's box that he said the same thing. "Curious... Curious... " Jennifer looked at Phil, Phil shook his head and shrugged, Jennifer than looked at olive dr and spoke.

"Sorry, but what's curious." Ollivander fixed his gaze with Jennifer when she asked him that question.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Coulson. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Phil tensed when Ollivander said that and looked at the box that has the wand, he wondered how that possible.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Coulson ... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Phil could feel Jennifer shivering, he paid for the wand before they left. Once they left Diagon Alley that they used the portkey to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. A month later that Phil took Jennifer to Kings Cross before going through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. He helped Jennifer to takes her luggage on board before giving her a final hug and told her to write and see her at Christmas. The doors were closed and the train pulled out of the station towards Hogwarts, Phil stood there till the train was out of sight. As he stood there that a voice spoke behind him.

"Phil?" Phil turned around and saw that it was Ausgusta Longbottom, her son and daughter in law were good friends of his.

"Hi Ausgusta." She looked at him in surprise.

"You are alive? I heard rumors you alive and people saw you at Diagon alley, I thought there just lies."

"They weren't, I was there to take my daughter there to get her school supplies." Phil paused for a moment before he went on. "Before you ask of what happen, at is a long story."

"I still want to know." So Phil told her of similar things he brought to Ollivander as well as telling he meet with a couple of friends earlier. She accepted his story, when he finished that they left the platform together, as soon they left Kings across that they went their different ways and Phil went back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

Jennifer's pov

Jennifer was excited, she was aware of the magical world but till when she got her letter and went to Diagon Alley that she didn't know of how little she didn't know about the wizarding world. It was a topic that her father didn't like to talk about because of what happen on Halloween when the attack happen, he did tell her that people would know her name. But she didn't believe her father on that though, when she went to the Leaky Cauldron that she realize that her father was rig about being famous and it scared her. She figured that was partly because of the fact that she was trained to be an agent under her father and she wasn't used to getting all that attention. Besides the few stars, the she stuck up pale face boy and Ollivander that it was a great day. Jennifer would admit that it was rather fun when the boy introduce himself as Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, just like James Bond without the gun.

She just couldn't resist the idea of putting her hands together to form a gun and say Bond, James Bond. Her father was the only that got it and from what he told her that the wizarding world wouldn't get muggle references. Or that is what the wizarding world call non magical people, muggles, of which Jennifer found an odd name. Before they left that her father told her that they should leave and called used his nickname for her, Little Agent. Most of S.H.I.E.L.D. calls Jennifer that, since was the youngest as well as being only a trainee but the one that went on missions because her father was that was training her to be an agent. The next month went too quickly for a Jennifer and soon it was time for Hogwarts, so her father and herself left to get to the Hogwarts Express. Jennifer waved till her father was out of sight and the triangle went around the corner before finding herself a compartment. After a while she found a compartment with two boys and two girls, one was a round face boy, one was a boy with black hair, green eyes and glasses, one girl has brown bushy hair and beaver like teeth and the other girl has red hair and brown eyes. There was an empty seat besides the red hair girl and Jennifer pointed to the seat.

"Is anyone sitting there? If not, can I join you?" It was the red hair girl who responded.

"No. Sure come on." The green eye boy helped her with her trunk. Than she sat down as the round face spoke up.

"I am Neville Longbottom."

"I am Hermione Granger."

"I am Ginny Weasley."

"I am Harry Potter."

"I am Jennifer Coulson." The other four grasp when she said that and it was the girl who spoke up.

"Are you really?" Jennifer nodded and the girl went on. "I read all about you in the books that talked about you." Hermione was about ready to go on when Jennifer spoke up.

"Hermione." Hermione looked at her before Jennifer went on. "Do you not realize that I was just one year old and four mouths old when that happen. I was the only survivor of that night. There is no way that no one can know of what happen at night expect for me and I don't remember it." It was Neville that spoke up.

"Correct me if I am wrong but isn't your father alive?" She turned to Neville belfry she spoke.

"He is alive, but he couldn't tell you want happen that night either since he was trying to find another place that was better for us in terms of hiding." After that, the other three dropped it and talked about what Hogwarts would be like and what houses they wanted to be in. All four of them hoped to be in Gryffindor but Neville found it doubtful that he would be put there. Around noon that a woman with a trolley opened the door and ask if they wanted anything. They took pretty much everything off the trolley. Jennifer and Hermione were amazed by the candy, but it seems that Harry and Neville were used to the candy. Hermione, Harry and Jennifer told Neville what the muggle world was like as the train went in while Neville and Harry explained some things of the magical world to them. Some of the things she knew already but there were other things that she didn't know. After a few minutes of the train started to move that the door opened to reveal a set of twins with flaming red hair.

"Hey Ginny, listen, we are going down to the middle of the train. Our friend Lee Jordan has a tarantula down there. We also told this to Ron." Ginny looked away and mumbled yeah right. The twins looked at the other four, they noticed Hermione and Jennifer. It was the other twin that spoke.

"Hello, I don't believe we meet. I am Fred Weasley."

"And I am George Weasley." Hermione spoke before Jennifer could.

"I am Hermione Granger."

"Jennifer Coulson." The Weasley twins stared at her in amazement.

"Are you really?" Jennifer nodded when Fred said that and it was George that spoke.

"I heard you went to live with muggles."

"I did for a time. But after a few years that I was removed from that house by my father."

"But he died on that night of the attack didn't he?"

"He was looking for a better place to hid in than the one we were in so he wasn't present when the attack came. He thought I was dead till three years ago and I thought the same thing." It was Fred who spoke.

"You are really beautiful, I bet you take after ... " before Fred could finished that George took him by the arm and lead him away. Jennifer slid down her sets a little and was blushing.

Finally the train was close to Hogwarts and they changed into their Hogwarts robes before leaving the train. Once off the train that they went to a big man that was calling first years and took them down to the lake. When they saw Hogwarts that they couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Jennifer got into a boat, once they were across the lake that they climbed up till they reached the oak doors of where a strict looking woman answered and took them into the great hall. Jennifer was behind Hermione but in front of Harry, Jennifer could hear Hermione talk about the ceiling and how it was enchanted. The first years lined up in front of the staff table and a stool was brought out along with an old hat, after a minute that the hat formed a rip and it sang.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone started to clap when the hat finished it's song, the hat bowed to each table before it stood still. Than the woman started out names by their last names, it didn't take long before Jennifer was called up. When her name was called that everyone started to whisper and they all looked at her to see her better. Jennifer picked up the hat and put it over head, as soon as Jennifer did that, that the hat dropped over her eyes so that she could only see the inside of the hat. Once the hat was on her head that she heard a whisper in her ear.

"I was wondering when you were coming, Jennifer Coulson. You have a great mind I see, you also very brave. You also quite the fighter already I see, you take much after your father, even in you looks. I considered putting him into Ravenclaw and I think you would do well there like I think he would Have been. But honestly, I think you are more suited for "Gryffindor."' The hat shouted the last word to the hall, Jennifer smiled as she took the hat off, putting it back on the stool. She went over to her Gryffindor table. She hardly noticed that she got the loudest cheer. The sorting went on, Harry, Neville and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor as well. After the feast that Jennifer and the others followed Percy, a Gryffindor prefect to the common room. When they reached the common room that she went up to the girl's dorm there was five beds, she went over to the bed that has her trunk, she laid down on it and fell asleep.

Her first week at school was fun and she learned a lot, not only that but she got lost a few times as well as Harry, Neville and Hermione. She become friends quickly with Hermione and Ginny of where were two of her roommates as well as Harry and Neville. When potions came around, on Friday, that she was not thrilled about the lesson when it started, for it seems that Snape didn't like her all at much but he seems to hate Harry more than she did. She wasn't sure of why that was, it seems that Harry didn't understand it either, once he lesson was over that she quickly went to her dorm room and wrote her father her first letter telling him about her first week. When she was finished that she left the common room and went to the owlery, as soon as she entered that Shadow came to greet her. Shadow was Jennifer's black owl that her father gave to her as a birthdays present, Jennifer liked her black owl, she tied the letter to Shadow's leg before Shadow flew off into the night sky.

Phil's pov

Three months later

Phil entered the building of where the press conference was being held minutes after Tony Stark left the airplane. He looked around for a few moments, the chance of being able to talk to Tony at the moment was unlikely. He would need to talk to his assistant, a woman named Pepper Potts, it didn't take long to find her though. It was hard not to notice a red head, when he spotted her that he walked over to her. She hardly noticed that he was there till he was next to her.

"Miss Potts." She looked over at them.

"Yes."

"Can we spoke to you for a moment?"

"I am not part of the press conference. But it is about ready to began now."

"We are not reporters, I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. This is Rachel Blackthrone, a consultant with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's quite a mouthful."

"I know. We're working on it." Emily than whispered to him.

"I still don't get why the name isn't shorten after all this years." Before Phil could say anything that Miss Potts spoke.

"We already been approached by the DUV, the CIA ... "

"We need to debrief about the events of how he got out."

"I shall put something in the book."

"Thank you." He walked away from her and stood in back as the press conference started, after it ended that he still tried to talk to Tony but it was difficult with the low profile that Tony was keeping. At the moment, he wished that Jennifer was here, for at least he would have someone to talk to. But he still gets letter from her through Shadow, Phil has to admit that he was surprised that Shadow could even make it across the ocean. Phil would admit that it was strange to go by Owl Post again, for he hadn't used it in for so long. Phil hasn't spoke with his other friends that were still alive like Remus Lupin and James Potter of who he saw at the station but they didn't notice him or at least as far as he knows. After a week that he went to the one event that most people would assume Tony wouldn't been there. Phil hoped he did show up, it was getting a bit annoying of not being able to talk to him. Sure enough, when Phil was at the bar, that Tony came over.

"Mr. Stark."

"Yeah?"

"Agent Coulson."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, the guy from the..."

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Whew! God, you really need a new name for that."

Something distracted as Phil brought up a time and place for an appointment, after Phil said that, that Tony said he would set it up with his assistant. Phil watched as Tony took Pepper onto the dance floor, he crossed his arms as he watched the two of them. Old memories entered his mind as he watched the two of them, more of a certain memory of where there was a dance at the end of the year of his final year at Hogwarts and only for the seventh years. Phil remembers that night all to week since he spend most of his time dancing with Evelyn and that was also the night he propose to her as well. When Tony and pepper left the room that Phil left the party.

When the appointment came around a few days later that he went to the stark building and pepper was walking down the stairs as he waited for her. He reminded her of the appointment and she said that they were going to have it right than and told him to walk with her. He noticed that she looked back, he did too, wondering what she was looking it, he knows it wasn't a death eater. Sure there rumors of him being alive after Diagon Alley and the train station would have confirmed that. But he knows that he would be hard to track ever since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and made it seem that he died that same night but at a different time. Pepper took them to the one stark building of where he had to use a device to unlock the door. Phil went in first with the other five men that came with him, when they found the suit that he couldn't believe it. When the suit started to attack that they shot at it, Phil figured that might useless considering with how that other suit works.

The next day that Phil gave Tony some cards to read to cover a made up story for what happened the night before. He hoped that Tony would follow through with the cards at the press conference of what happened the night before. When Phil got back to headquarters and watched the news that he was surprised when Tony announced that he was iron man but Director Fury seem to expected that. Phil was at least glad that Jennifer was at Hogwarts at the moment instead of with him on that mission for with most of they, he wasn't what he would have done with her. With the other missions before Hogwarts that was easy enough, but with the one he finished that he wasn't what he would have done with her. However Director Fury gave him another assignment that was in Portland Oregon. When Director Fury told Phil of where he was going that Phil was slightly confused, he looked at Director Fury.

"Why Portland?" Director Fury tossed a file onto the desk in front of Phil, Phil picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture and profile of a man named Marcus Daniels, or also known as Blackout, Phil heard about this guy. For the guy was a lab assistant but an accident happen apparently. Phil wasn't sure of the full details since another agent had looked into, the only reason he didn't know the full details was because he was busy with trying to get to Tony.

"We need to capture this guy and put him in the Fridge." Phil looked back at Director Fury.

"Well, it might be tricky with those powers of his. Has he gone after anyone yet?"

"Yes, but he is not killing the woman. It's more of an obsession." Phil was surprised slightly when Director Fury brought up that it was a woman that this man was after.

"A woman, sir?" Director Fury put another file down on the desk, once more Phil picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture and profile of a woman, a cellist that lives in Portland, he looked at the picture of the woman, Aubrey Nathan. If her hair was darker, almost dark brown that look black, and her eyes were a darker brown color that she would look like Evelyn. She was a couple years younger than he was at least

"Yes, that's her. He seems to think of her as his light in the darkness or something like that. He keeps stalking her and uses his powers to do it, we need to stop before he does something to her. You may want to talk to her first so that she knows that she is being protected." Phil closed the files and nodded.

"Than I am off to Portland than." Director Fury merely nodded than Phil left the office, once he left the office and he looked around to make sure no one was there that he turned and Apparated to Portland. He appeared in an alleyway, he left it and walked towards the address that was listed in Aubrey's profile. That was the first thing, that he needed to talk to her to explain of who he was and why he was there. He reached the apartment building and went to the floor that she was on, as soon as he reached the apartment that he looked at the door for a minute. The he raised his hand to knock but he stopped himself, he remembered when he went back home and saw Evelyn laying here on the floor. Phil knows that Marcus Daniels wasn't a wizard, for Phil remembering looking Marcus Daniels up in the Americans and British ministries a couple of months ago to see if he could anything else about him after that accident. For to was more for the ease of mind, for he could be as dangerous as Voldment if he was a wizard, even if he wasn't he would still be dangerous none the less.

But that image of how wife laying there on the floor of the nursery changed to another image that was similar. But the difference it was in a living room and it was Aubrey that was laying there instead, Phil bit his lip. He was no seer, he knows that much, but ever since he learned about Jennifer and found her that he had things enter his mind of what could happen if she left his side. Most of concern of Jennifer lying there like Evelyn was in the nursery that night he found her died. Three months ago was the first time that Jennifer left his side in three years, honestly he wasn't sure if he want to watch Aubrey getting killed by this man. Though it was rather clear that Marcus Daniels wasn't planing on doing that since she was apparently his light or whatever. Phil put those thoughts aside and knocked on the door, he hoped that she would be home. Sure enough he heard movement than footsteps coming towards the door before it stopped, than a female's voice spoke.

"Please go away." She sounded terrified, almost like he was going to kick down the door, it reminded him of when he learned about Jennifer and how she refused to let to of him till she started getting use to her surroundings and S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil figured that she thought that he was Marcus Daniels, not someone else, he couldn't help but wondered of what he has been doing to make this woman so scared of him.

"I am not here to harm you." Phil stood here, he waited for a respond or anything for that matter, after a minute that he could the locks being unlocked. After a few moments that the door opened, when the door opened and his first thought that her picture doesn't do her justice. She was wearing a blue dress with a black sweater over the dress and her hair was down around her shoulders. She was looking at him slightly confused.

"Who are you?"

"Phil Coulson, I am from S.H.I.E.L.D. Can I come in?" She allowed him to enter, once inside that he explained things to her, she relaxed as he explained things to her. The next couple of days, Phil stayed with Aubrey in her apartment and case up with different ways to capture Marcus Daniels. Phil wasn't originally going to stay at her apartment, but she insisted on it as well as pleading with him. He was at least glad that there were two bedrooms in the apartment, he was also glad, once more, that Jennifer wasn't here. On this mission it was more of the thought of what Jennifer would do instead of wondering what he should do with her unlike last mission. Finally he managed to find a way to captured Marcus Daniels, though Aubrey wasn't thrilled about the idea and he couldn't blame her.

So they went to the plan, once Marcus Daniels was on her till that she went to the building and room he told her to go. Once she reached the room that Phil pulled her into a back room and closed the door just seconds after Marcus Daniels and seconds before the lights went on overpowering his senses and blinding him. When he saw the lights die down that he relaxed slightly, as he relaxed that he realized something. That he was against the wall holding Aubrey protectively against him like he used to with Evelyn when she was unable to defend herself in a fight or when she was injured. Or at least similar in some degree but it was usually Evelyn against the walls not him, not only that but Aubrey was holding on tight to him. That was not the only thing that he noticed, like Evelyn, she fitted perfectly against him. Phil dragged himself out of his thoughts as he heard Marcus Daniels being taken away and he let go of her. When he did that, that Aubrey looked up at him before she smiled lightly before she spoke.

"Thank you."

"It's my job." Phil push some of her hair behind her ear before he went on. "I will come to see you when I am in town next." Aubrey nodded and smiled, Phil was about ready to ready to go to the door when she grasp his hand. Phil looked back at her and was about ready to say something when she pulled him and kissed him. After a minute that she pulled away from the kiss, he was surprised. He didn't expect her to kiss him, though he was sure that he was starting to like her though he didn't think that possible after Evelyn died all those years ago.

"Come soon." Phil smiled slightly.

"I will try but I can't promise of how soon." They walked out of the room and building together but went their different ways once outside. Phil wine tints an alleyway and Apparated back to headquarters.


	5. Quidditch

AN: This would be only in Jennifer's pov this chapter. At the moment Harry and Fred are in the lead in the poll. Also, Jennifer won't join the team this year,mHarry will still will, because of that as well as Jennifer not being on the team that Quirrell would still to kill Harry mainly be user he can't kill Jennifer at the match and it is a way for him to make sure Jennifer doesn't figure out what he was doing.

Since her first week at Hogwarts that she learned that someone tried to break into Gringotts but nothing was taken apparently for the vault was empty earlier that day and it happened on July 31, the day after her birthday. It was one of the things that Ron couldn't stopped talking about, among other things, yes she was a bit worried that

Jennifer really hated Malfoy even since they meet in Diagon Alley, it become more as school went on. There times of when she thought of punching him in the face, thankfully Jennifer only has to put up with him in potions. One morning the first years spotted a noticed that made Jennifer groan, flying lessons would be starting on Thursday, the one thing her beneath looking forward to was ruin by the fact that the Gryffindors would be with Slytherins for the lessons. Jennifer knows how to fly on a broomstick since her father taught her how, but she was looking forward to see if there was anything new she could learn. Apparently, Neville been on a broomstick since his grandmother wouldn't let him, Jennifer couldn't blame his grandmother for that. Both Hermione and Neville were nervous about flying.

Hermione was trying to learn it by heart of which was not possible, not when it goes to flying. Jennifer got a couple letters from her father since coming to Hogwarts, Malfoy made a point of pointing out that her father hasn't sent her sweets. Like as if Jennifer would care that her father didn't send her sweets, not that she never had sweets, it wasn't though she needed sweets every time her father sends her a letter. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother, when he opened it that he showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble. It was full of white smoke, Jennifer heard of some things of the wizarding world form her father but she never heard tell of something like what Neville was holding.

"It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." Neville's face fell before he could finish of what he was saying, for the remembrall suddenly glow scarlet when Neville held tightly. "You've forgotten something..." While Neville was trying to remember what he forget was when Draco Malfoy, of who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the remembrall out of his hand. Jennifer and Harry jumped to their feet, but Professor McGonagall noticed and was there in a flash before anything could happen.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Malfoy dropped the remembrall back on the tensor and he was scowling.

"Just looking." He walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. At three thirty that afternoon that Jennifer, Harry and the other Gryffindors went down to the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear breezy day and the grass was rippling under their feet as they went across the sloping lawns towards a smooth flaw lawn. That was opposite of the grounds to the forbidden forest, the trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there as well as twenty broomsticks lying in a near line on the ground. Jennifer heard Fred and George complain about the school brooms and brought of what some of them do. Some of them apparently start to vibrate if you flew to high or always flew slightly to the left. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived shortly after the Gryffindors got there. Madam Hooch has short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk, Jennifer got the feeling that she would spot anything and everything.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Everyone stepped up to a broom, Jennifer looked down at the one next to her. It was old, some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!"' Everyone shouted at the same time.

"UP." Jennifer's broom jumped into her hand at once and it was one of the few that did, Draco's broom also jumped into his hand at once as well as Seamus's broom and Ginny's broom. However Hermione's broom simpler rolled over on the ground, while Neville's broom didn't move at all. Jennifer wondered if a broom could act like a horse can or at least the broom might be able to tell when one was scared. However Ron's broom hit him in the face causing half of the class to laugh including Jennifer. When everyone managed to get their brooms that Madam Hooch showed them of how to mount their brooms properly. Jennifer was delighted when Madam Hooch told Malfoy that he has been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -" however, Neville, being nervous, jumpy and frightened form most likely being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" But Neville was rising up like a cork shot out of a bottle, twelve feet than twenty feet. Jennifer saw his scared white face looking down down at the ground falling away, she saw him gasp before he slip sideways off the broom. A thud and a nasty crack later that Neville was laying face down on the grass in a heap, his broomstick went higher and higher and was drifting towards the forbidden forest and out of sight. Jennifer went over to Neville as Madam Hooch bend over him, her face was just as white was Neville's.

"Broken wrist. Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." Jennifer helped Neville up as well as Madam Hooch. She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face was tear streaked, was clutching his wrist and was hobbling off with Madam Hooch of who has her arm around him. When Neville and Madam Hooch were out earshot that Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" All the Slytherins joined in the laughter, Jennifer was about ready to tell him off when Parvati spoke.

"Shut up, Malfoy." However a hard face Slytherin girl, by the name of Pansy, spoke up.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy darted forward and picked up something from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." It was the remembrall and it was glittering in the sunlight, Jennifer stepped forward and spoke quietly.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Everyone stopped taking and looked at Jennifer and Malfoy, Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?" Draco didn't have any time to get on his broom before a fist punched he middle of his face and he fell backwards. Everyone gasp and step back when Jennifer punched Malfoy, Jennifer stepped forward towards Malfoy. As Malfoy got up and of his hands over his nose that Crabbe and Goyle step forward to stop her. Before they could to we another step that Jennifer went what her father liked to call S.H.I.E.L.D. mood. She put the end of the broomstick on the ground. And used it like a pole jumper expect she circle and kicked Crabbe in the face before knocking Goyle one fact with the twig end of the broom. Malfoy was about ready to hit her but she duck and hit him in the middle of the stomach with her foot and the remembrall fell out of his hand and landed at her feet. Jennifer bent down and picked the remembrall before putting it in her pocket. Everyone was looking at her stun, even Malfoy, Jennifer took a step forward and glared at him and he shrunk under her gaze.

"If you even try to belittle or even harm my friends again that you will find yourself in another position like this and the next time I will make sure all the students will see and you never be able to stop hearing the fact that the so called great name to Malfoy was best by a girl with nothing but her fists. Not even Goyle and Crabbe would even help with that." Malfoy merely nodded when she said that. A couple of hours later that Jennifer went into the great hall with Hermione, Ginny and Harry. They sat down just barely when Malfoy came over, it seems he was sour about what happen earlier judging from his look of anger.

"You know this might be last meal here." Jennifer looked at him with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Is it? I was unaware of it, no teacher approached yet and told me that I was kicked out. Not that it would be a pain to me, since I would be going back to what I was doing as if I never come here? Not only that but You're a lot braver now that you two little small friends are standing behind you instead of to the sides." Jennifer spoke coolly, Crabbe and Goyle were not small by any means but she was able to handle the with ease. They cracked their knuckles when she said that.

"I'd take you on anytime on my , if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"I have but that is utterly pointless, Malfoy. For we won't harm each other. If we are have to duel, than it has to be hand to hand. No wands." Jennifer glared at them and Malfoy backed up. "I am taking a guess you don't want to do that." Malfoy glared at her before he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Later, Jennifer went to the library to read up on some things, after a few hours of reading that she realized that she was late of getting back to the common room in time. So she quickly put the books away before running out of the library and headed towards the common room. As she got closer that she heard snuffling, carefully Jennifer hid in the shadows just in case it was Mrs. Norris, but as she got closer that she saw it was Nevile. He was fast asleep as Jennifer went nearer to him that he jerked awake.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere. How's your arm?" He lifted he I arm to show her.

"Fine, Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Let's go back to the common room than." Just as Nevile got up that they heard a noise form down the corridor before they heard someone tasking.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch and they were not even close to the common room. Jennifer grasp Neville's hand had they ran for it, they entered the charms corridor and went towards a door but it was locked, Neville looked panicked and moaned.

"This is it! We're done for! This is the end!" They pounded at the door, and they could I hear footsteps.

"Oh, here" Jennifer waved her wand and spoke. "Alohomora!" The lock door clicked and opened, they went into the room before closing it and pressed their ears against the door. They could hear Filch talking about of where they could have gone and this his footsteps faded away, as he walked away that Jennifer spoke in a whisper.

"Thankfully, He thinks this door is locked, I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For some reason Neville was tugging at her sleeve. "What?" Jennifer turned around and saw, quite clearly, what. She seen and done a lot in the last three years with her father and this was one of those times she thought that she was walking into a nightmare. Instead of a room, they were in a corridor, not jut any corroded but the forbidden corridor. It was clear of why the corridor was forbidden to the students, they were looking at a monstrous dog, one that filled the whole space. It has three heads, the dog seem to be taken by surprise, as Jennifer looked at it that she noticed a trap door under it's feet. Jennifer groped for the doorknob, Jennifer mad Neville ran for it to the common rom hoping that filch wasn't nearby. As they ran that Jennifer spoke.

"Tell no open about this, expect for Harry, Ginny and Hermione, deal."

"I am good with that." A few minutes later that they were I. Front of the protist and yelled pit snout before entering the common room with only a few Gryffindors left I the common room. Nevile went to his form while Jennifer went to hers, for she wanted to tell Ginny and Hermione of what happened not too long ago. Not only that but Jennifer has the strangest feeling that she knows of what that dog was guarding, that it was guarding of what was taking out of that vault in July earlier that year.

When the next flying lesson had come that somehow and for some reason Dumbledore bent the rules about first years playing on the house team when Harry made a fifty foot dive during the close and didn't hurt himself doing it. Than he pulled up a foot from the ground, so Harry became the youngest seeker in a century. As they November that the weather turned very cold, the mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake was like chilled steel. Every morning that the grounds around the school was sobered in frost, Hagrid, the ground keepers, could been seen from the upstairs windows defrosting the broomsticks on the quidditch field. He was wearing a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaver skin boots. Not only that but Quidditch season started, on Saturday that Harry would be playing his first match. Jennifer was worried bout Harry, for he would be the easier target on the field, more so with the fact he was a seeker and first year student.

The match was Gryffindor vs Slytherin of which made Jennifer worry even more, hardly anyone saw Harry play since the quidditch captains wanted to keep it a secret of Harry playing but it came out because of what he dome flying lessons. The day before Harry's first quidditch match that they were in the freezing courtyard during break. Hermione conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar of which Jennifer was rather glad of. It was rather nice to have that fire with them in the courtyard with how cold it was, Jennifer been in cold weather before but she never remembered it being like this. Jennifer, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were standing with their backs to the fire in the jam jar to get warming when Snape was crossing the yard. Jennifer noticed that Snape was limping, Jennifer wondered what happen, she figured that might have happened when the troll was let in. Jennifer remembered that day when Ron was insulting her and Ron was walking with Harry, Neville, Ginny and Jennifer when he said that.

When Hermione went past them that all for of them were mad at once, all four of them told Rom off for what he said. Since Hermione was their friend and have been since the school started, it was more like since the train ride to Hogwarts. Ginny was the most disgusted by it, since it was her twin brother that said it. Ginny and Jennifer managed to get Hermione to come out before the feast, ever since than that Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Jennifer avoided Ron. Apparently Ginny wrote home about what Ron said during class as well as after class, since a couple of days ago that Ron got a howler from his mother telling him for insulting one of his classmates. Just because she could do it and was trying to help him learn the spell before she showed him of how to do it. Ever since than that Ron avoided them, not only that but apparently he switched dorms with one of the other first year boys in one of the other dorms. Jennifer dragged herself out of her thoughts as Hermione and Harry moved closer together to block the fire from view. It seem that the five of them looked guilty for he walked over to them and looked like he was going to tell them off for something since he couldn't see the fire.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Harry showed him the book, Quidditch through the ages.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." As Snape limped away that Harry muttered angrily.

"He's just made that rule up. Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Jennifer spoke up.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening, Jennifer, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry's and Neville's charms homeworks, Ginny and Jennifer already got their charms homework done. It was clear that Harry felt restless, after a while Harry went to get the book back. After a while Harry comes back and sat back down, Jennifer looked at him and spoke.

"Well, did you get it? What's the matter?" In a low whisper that Harry told them of what he seen and he finished breathlessly.

"You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! The one that Neville and Jennifer brought up when filch was trying to get after them even though it was barely after curfew. He's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"No - he wouldn't, I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Look." Everyone looked at Jennifer. "I am not sure what Snape is doing or even hat is what he is after. It looks like he might be going after it. But honestly I think we should figure out first of what the dog is guarding first, before we decided to say Snape is stealing. I wouldn't be surprised if Snape is going to steal this thing, but it's like that old saying, innocent till prove guilty. There are hints that he may try to steal it but we need more proof as well as to know what he is after." The next morning was bright and cold, the great hall was full of delicious smell of fried sausages and cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good quidditch match. Jennifer and Hermione spent half of their time at breakfast trying to get Harry to eat, Jennifer knew if her father was here and she was playing in the match today that he would do the same to her as she was doing to Harry.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything." It was Hermione's turn next.

"Just a bit of toast."

"I'm not hungry." Next Seamus spoke up.

"Harry, you need your strength, Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus." Jennifer watched as Seamus piled ketchup on his sausages. When it was eleven o'clock that the whole school seem to be out in the stands around the quidditch pitch. Jennifer, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny joined Seamus and Dean up in the top row, as a surprise for Harry they painted a large banner on one of the sheets that scabbers ruined. It said potter for president, Dean drew a large Gryffindor lion underneath it and Hermione performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. After a while that hey case out, madam Hooch was standing in the middle of the field with her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you. Mount your brooms, please." The teams clambered onto their broomsticks before Madam a hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up high into the air and they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." The Weasley twins friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air but there were howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" They had to squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut." He was patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck. But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope, Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'." He raised his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

"Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as Pucey dropped the quaffle, since he was too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that passed his left ear. Harry dove down to the flash of gold, the other seeker seen it as well, neck and neck hey hurtled towards the snitch. All the chasers seem to forget of what they were suppose to be doing as they watch in midair to watch. Harry was faster than the other seeker, but than Flint blocked Harry on purpose. Harry's broom spun off course as there was a roar of rage from the Gryffindors.

"Foul!" Madam Hooch spoke angrily to flint before ordering a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. The snitch disappeared in all of the confusion. Dean was yelling.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" Ginny looked at him before she spoke

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

"Red card! In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean."

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Lee Jordan was finding it hard not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul."

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession. Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..." The Slytherins were cheering, it was than that Jennifer noticed that Harry's broom was acting up. It seems that some people started to notice this as well, even Hagrid noticed.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing. If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..." Suddenly everyone were pointing up at Harry, from all of the stands. His broomstick started to roll over and over with Harry barely managing to hold on, everyone gasp. Harry's broom gave a wild jerk, Harry swung off of it so that he was dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?"

"Can't have. Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." At those words that Hermione seized Hagrid's Binoculars, instead of looking up at Harry that she was looking frantically at the crowd. Jennifer spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew it. Snape - look." Jennifer grabbed the binoculars from a Hermione and looked through at Snape. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them, his eyes were fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom."

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." Before Jennifer could say anything that Hermione disappeared, Jennifer looked back up at Harry using the binoculars. Jennifer winced as e broom started to vibrate harder, so that it was nearly impossible for Harry to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on it's feet, watching and terrified, the Weasley twins flew up to try to pull Harry on one of their brooms but the broom jumped higher. So they dropped lower and started to circle beneath him, hoping to catch him if he fell. No one even noticed that Flint seized the quaffle and scored five times.

"Come on, Hermione." As soon as she said that, that the broom stopped going higher and become silent, so he clambered back onto his broom. Hermione came back shortly afterwards. Jennifer looked at Neville of who been sobbing I it Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

"Neville, you can look!" Harry was speeding towards the ground when he clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick. After what happen, Jennifer couldn't blame him, he hit the field on all fours before coughed and something good fell into his hand. He held the snitch up and waved before he shouted.

"I've got the Snitch!" Jennifer, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville didn't hear of what followed next after the game ended for they went to Hagrid's hut and have tea. Jennifer was talking.

"It was Snape, Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" They all looked at each other, wondering what to tell him, it was Harry that spoke.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the tea pot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the ... ,

"Yes?"

"Now, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry? I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -" Jennifer spoke up before Hagrid could finish of what he was saying.

"Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself. When Jennifer got back to the common room that she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill before writing a letter to her father.

Father,

Everything is good here for the most part, Harry become the new seeker for Gryffindor even though he is only a first year. However today at the quidditch match that it seems that Snape was trying to kill Harry by knocking him off his broom. Afterwards we were talking to Hagrid, remember that three headed dog I told you about. Apparently Hagrid knows the dog mad gave it to Dumbledore to guard something, whatever the dog is guarding that it has something to do with a guy named Nicolas Flamel. Do you know who this man is?

Jennifer

Jennifer put the letter into an envelope before she headed back outside and gave the letter to Shadow of who took it and flew off to where her father was. Knowing her father and his line of work that he could be anyway but she knows that Shadow would always find him no matter where he was. The next couple of weeks seem to take forever with waiting for a reply from her father as well as going to the library, than one morning, Shadow came down to her with a letter. Jennifer took the letter from her and opened it.

Jennifer,

I hope Harry is all right as well as yourself. I can't say too much about this Nicolas Flamel, I heard the name before but I am not sure where I heard it before. As you know I barely return to the wizarding world like yourself. I haven't kept much up to date on what has been happening the wizarding world. I will see you at Christmas.

Your father

Christmas was there, she couldn't wait to get back home to stay with her father and do a mission while she was at home. She missed not being on a mission, her father didn't tell her too much about the missions that he been doing, he did tell her some of it like about the blackout dude and a Tony Stark but that was about it. One morning that the lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. There were only a few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail before being nursed back to health by Hagrid so that they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start, while the Gryffindor common room and great hall have roaring fires, the drafty corridors become icy and a bitter wind rattles the windows of the classrooms. Worst of all was potions down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons,

Harry, Neville, and Ginny were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break! Instead of going home. While Hermione and Jennifer were going home, when they left the classroom that they saw Malfoy and Ron up there and Malfoy was talking.

"Would you mind moving out of the way? Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up form behind Jennifer and he other four.

"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of Malfoy's robes, than Hagrid spoke up.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape, Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Malfoy and his two followers pushed past the tree.

"I'll get him, one of these days, I'll get him -"

"Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron." Ron looked at Jennifer when she said that. Before he could say anything that Hagrid spoke up.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas. Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." So the six of them followed Hagrid and his tree to the great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. It was professor Flitwick that spoke up.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?" The great hall looked spectacular, festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room. Some were sparkling with tiny icicles and some were glittering with hundreds of candles, it was amazing.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?"

"Just one? And that reminds me -Harry, Jennifer, Neville, Ginny, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Jennifer turned her eyes away from Professor Flitwick of who was putting. Golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the new tree. They left the hall and Hagrid followed them while Ron remained in the hall to watch the professors decorate the trees.

"The library? Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" It was Jennifer who responded.

"Oh, we're not working. Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." Hagrid looked shocked when Jennifer said that.

"You what? Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all." Jennifer would sisd something but a Harry spoke.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble? We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin." So Jennifer spoke.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then." It was hard to find who Nicolas Flamel is or was, which ever the case might be. After a while that Harry joined Jennifer, than Nevile, Hermione and Ginny joined them, they all shook their heads. So they went off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while Jennifer and I are away, won't you? And send me an owl if you find anything." It was harry hat spoke next.

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is, It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." When the holidays started that Hermione and Jennifer wine time triangle and shared the same compartment. When they got off that Hermione had brought her over to meet her parents of who were waiting for them. Just after Hermione introduce Jennifer to her parents that she heard someone call her.

"Jennifer!" Jennifer turned and smiled when she saw her father coming over to her. Jennifer Ron's over to him and hugged him, she introduce Hermione to her father, after that, they got her luggage and used a portkey to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. As usually they have a mission of which lasted four days the last day being Christmas Eve. When she woke up the next morning that Jennifer was surprised to see a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Sure she have some presents in the last three years from her father but it was usually three or four. But there was about ten or eleven. Her father entered her bedroom as she got up from her bed.

"I am taking a guess that some of your friends sent you some presents." Jennifer picked up the top parcel, it was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Jennifer from Hagrid. When Jennifer opened it that it was a roughly cut wooden flute, Jennifer blew it and it sounded like an owl. Her father took it and blew on it as well before looking at it.

"Who was this from?"

"Hagrid."

"I wondered of how he made it sound like an owl." Jennifer went to the next parcel of which was square and opened it, it was a wizard set from Fred. She also got a large box of pumpkin pastries from George as well as a large box of Chocolate frogs from Hermione. Ginny got her quidditch through the ages, Neville gave her a book on herbology and Harry gave her bracelet. She turned to one of the last ones of which was rather lumpy, Jennifer poked at it and it felt soft, her father was looking at it as well. Jennifer opened it, inside was a navy blue, the same color as her eyes, sweater with a large J on it that was red. There was a box of homemade fudge and a letter. Jennifer picked up the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Jennifer,

Fred, George and Ginny wrote to me about you and brought that you may not have very many presents this year. So I decided I may as well give you a sweater and the fudge. Enjoy.

Molly Weasley." Her father took the letter form her and looked at it before he spoke.

"I heard about the Weasley. I never meet them before." Jennifer opened the last two presents of which were from her father, one was comic book about Captain America of which was not a big surprise. She remembered when her father brought her to his place in the headquarters at she was confused by Captain America till her father told her the things he done and gave her some of the comics to read. Ever since than that Jennifer become a big fan of Captain America, but the question was who was the bigger fan, her father or herself. Jennifer figured it was her father since it was her father that got her hook on Captain America in the first place. But she was sure her fare would say otherwise, it was an amusing pass time for them when they get bored to see who was the bigger fan, the other present was a diary. However her father had one more present that he gave her after she opened he others, when she opened that she was surprised to see a necklace in there with a gold heart on the necklace.

"It was your mother's, a heirloom of Selwyn. It was one of the things in the Selwyn Viktor of which now belongs to the Couslen since we changed the ancient house name to Coulson after your one set of grandparents died and after your mother and I were married." Jennifer out it on and spoke.

"You never told me much about the ancient Houses, father."

"I know and I will tell you more about them later when you are older."


	6. The Stone

AN: this time around. That both Jennifer's and Phil's pov would be show. Plus, there is a pairing for Jennifer. But it would be slow though and it won't happen for another few years. I won't say of who she would be paired with yet. Sorry that this chapter took so long for this is the biggest chapter I have wrote so far for this story. I needed to set this chapter up for Thor.

When Jennifer went back to Hogwarts that she was surprised that Ron and Harry didn't find out who Nicolas Flamel was. Not only that but Harry had found a mirror that showed him different things, and he left the dorm three nights in a row because of the mirror. Jennifer was surprised that Harry wasn't caught out of bed. When term started that they went back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had less time than, Jennifer, Neville. Ginny and Hermione due to Quidditch practice. It seems that wood was working the team harder than he done before the last match if where Harry nearly fell off his broom. When Harry was at Quiddtich practice that Jennifer and Ginny were playing Wizard Chess and Jennifer was winning. Harry sat done as Ginny was thinking.

"Don't talk to me for a moment, I need to concen -" As Ginny spoke that Jennifer looked at Harry and noticed that he looked worried, Ginny noticed it as well. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible." Harry told them of what Wood had told him about Snape being the referee for the next match.

"Don't play."

"Say you're ill."

"Pretend to break your leg."

"Really break your leg."

"I can't. There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." At that moment Neville, of who was at the library earlier, toppled into the common room. Of how Neville got into the common was anyone's guess, for his legs were stuck together because of the leg locker curse. Everyone but Harry, Hermione, Jennifer and Ginny fell over laughing, Hermione performed the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart before he got up trembling. Hermione lead Neville to where Jennifer, Ginny, and Harry were sitting.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy, I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall! Report him!" Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble." Jennifer spoke.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville! He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." Neville this managed to choke out.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Harry pulled a chocolate frog and gave it to Neville of who looked like he was going to cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" As Neville walked as Harry looked at the wizard card.

"Dumbledore again. He was the first one I ever-" Harry gasp, Jennifer raised an eyebrow as he stared at the card before looking at the three of them.

"I've found him! I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!" Hermione jumped to her feet, she looked very excited.

"Stay there!" Hermione sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, the three of them barely had time to exchanged Mystified looks before she was dashing back with an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione started flicking through the pages, muttering to she seem to find what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" That didn't have the effort that she expected. Jennifer, Ginny, and Harry spoke at the same time.

"The what?"

"Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look - read that, there." Hermione pushed the books towards them and read.

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"See?" Hermione spoke as soon as Ginny, Harry and Jennifer finished reading. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"That would explain of why we never found Flamel in any of the books we read since he is not recent." Everyone looked at Jennifer when she said that, the next morning during defense against the dark arts, while they were copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, that Hermione, Jennifer, Ginny, Neville and Harry were talking about of what they would do with a sorcerer's stone. Jennifer said that she destroy it for she didn't have much use for the stone, for she didn't want a long live nor did she wanted to have a bunch of good for she enjoys the life she has Harry spoke.

"I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field." It seems that as the match drew closer that it seems that Harry was getting nervous, it seems that Snape was following Harry around and made potions a torture for Harry as well, Jennifer wondered if Snape knew that they were aware of the stone. When the day of the match came that Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Jennifer wished Harry good luck. When they got to the stands that could find spots next to Ron of which disgust Jennifer, thankfully Neville sat next to Ron. Ron was confused by their grim expression and why they have their wands out. Unknown to Ron or even Harry that the four of them been practicing the leg locker curse so that they would be ready to use it on Snape. Hermione was reminding them of how to say it.

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis."

"We know, Hermione." Jennifer noticed of how angry Snape looked when the teams, Jennifer noticed Dumbledore in the stands and she figured that was part of the reason of why he looked angry. It seems Ron noticed as for he spoke up.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean. Look -they're off Ouch!" Jennifer looked back to see Malfoy sitting there, it was clear that Malfoy poked Ron, that was about good thing that Draco has done so far.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Golye. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" Jennifer didn't pay much heed to Malfoy neither did Ginny or Hermione, Ginny and Jennifer tuned Malfoy and just watched Harry of who was circling the game like a hawk. But it seems that Neville got distracted by Malfoy from the game as well as Ron, than Hermione pointed what Harry was doing. For Harry was streaking towards the ground in a spectacular dive. Jennifer hardly noticed that Ron and veiled fighting as Harry sped past Snape, than Harry managed to pull out of the dive holding the golden snitch in his hand. The stands erupted, as far as Jennifer knows that the snitch never been caught that quickly before.

"Neville! Neville! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Jennifer danced up and down her seat as Ginny and they both hugged each as Hermione and hugged Parvati, one of their dorm mates, in the front row. After about hour after it become dark that Harry came into the common room after watching the match.

"Harry, where have you been?" At the moment Ron, of who was very annoying, was going around the room shouting to all the Gryffindors in the common room.

"We won! You won! We won! And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomftey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." Harry than spoke to Ginny, Hermione and Jennifer of who seem rather breathlessly at the moment.

"Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..." They left the common room, Harry checked to make sure that Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them. Than Harry told them of what he seen and heard when he saw Snape crossing the grounds.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocuss- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through -"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Jennifer snorted before she spoke.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." It seem that Quirrell was braver than they thought, in the weeks that followed that he did seem to be getting paler and thinner but it doesn't seem like he cracked yet. Every time they passed the third floor corridor that Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Jennifer and Neville would press their ears to the for to check fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was still sweeping about in his usual bad temper of which means that for the time being that the stone was still safe. During he weeks that followed her Jennifer started telling people off for Quirrell stutter while Ginny and the others did other things to help Quirrell. However it seems that Hermione has more things on her mind this the stone of which didn't bother Jennifer all that much. For Hermione was drawing up study schedules and color coded all her notes, she nagged Ginny, Harry, Neville and Jennifer to do that. Hermione didn't nah Jennifer as much since Jennifer started doing the same thing wound the smwe to as Hermione to keep her mind off of the stone. It seems that the teachers were thinking along the same likeness as Hermione so that the Easters wasn't as much fun as the Christmas ones. But that would be a little tough for a Jennifer since she went on a mission with her father during the Christmas break and missions were always fun in her eyes. As a result they spent much of their time in the library to study for the exams, one afternoon that Nevile burst end out.

"I'll never remember this." Jennifer looked out of the window, it was the first really fine day that they had in months, the sky was a clear forget me not blue and there was a summer feeling in the sir at the moment. Jennifer couldn't blame Neville for saying that since Neville was never good at remembering most things. "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Jennifer looked away from the window as Hagrid Sheffield into view, Jennifer could see that he was hiding something behind his back. Hagrid looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. When Hagrid spoke that his voice was shifty and he looked a little suspicious as well.

"Jus' lookin'. An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" Jennifer spoke up.

"We found out about him ages ago. We figured out Fluffy as been hiding as well.

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH! Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"See you later, then." Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?"

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Jennifer got up form where she was sitting.

"I'm going to see what section he was in." When Jennifer go there that she was surprised of what section that Hagrid was in, Jennifer grabbed some books. She walked back derringer a pile of books before she slammed them down on the table. "Dragons! Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him. When I ran into him in Diagon alley before school started." Ginny this spoke up.

"But it's against our laws. Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?"

"Of course there are, Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth, Hagrid up to?" When they knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut that Jennifer was surprised to see that all of the curtains were closed. When they told Hagrid of it was that he let them before closing the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside the hut, even though it was a warm day that was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches of which Jennifer and the others refused.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes, We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at Harry when he said that.

"0' course I cant. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It Was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy." Jennifer than spoke in a warm and flattering voice.

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here." Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest at the lays words, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Harry beamed at Jennifer. Being in training as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for last three almost four years taught her many things included of using a warm and flattering voice to get what she need to.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" Hagrid started to ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Jennifer looked at Neville when he said that.

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Jennifer knows that the other four were thinking the same thing as she was, that if Snape was in on protecting the stone than it must have been easy to find out of how the other teachers guarded the stone. It seems that Snape knows everything but how to get past Fluffy and Qurriel's spell. Jennifer than spoke up.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Harry muttered to the others.

"Well, that's something." Jennifer was getting hot in the cabin because of the hear and the windows being closed.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Jennifer, sorry." Jennifer noticed that Hagrid glancing at the fire so Jennifer looked at the fire as well.

"Hagrid - what's that?" But she knew what it was, in the very heart of the fire was a huge black egg that was under the kettle. Hagrid fiddled nervously with his heard.

"Ah. That's er..." Ginny crouched over the fire to get a closer look at the egg as she spoke.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid? It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it. Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Jennifer was wondering the same thing when Hermione asked that question. Hagrid pulled a large book from under his pillow.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'. Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." Hagrid looked pleased with himself but Jennifer and Hermione were not pleased at all.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." But Hagrid wasn't listening as he hummed merrily while he stroke the fire. After Jennifer and the others left the hut. It seems like every evening that they were struggling through homework, Jennifer and Hermione were not as struggling as much as Harry and Ginny. Though Neville was the not that was struggle the most out of the five, Hermione also started making study schedules for all of them, even Jennifer. One morning during breakfast that Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid and there was only two words on it, it's hatching. Harry and Neville wanted to skip Herbology to see it hatch.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -" an Jennifer whispered.

"Shut up!" Malfoy was standing a few feet away and he stopped to listen, she wasn't sure of how much Malfoy heard but she didn't like the look on Malfoy's face. Thankfully no one argued when they went to Herbology since Hermione agreed to run dow to Hagrid's with the four of them during morning break. When he bell ran that the five of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried across the grounds to the edge of the forest, Hagrid greeted them looking flushed and excited. He spoke as he ushered them inside the hut.

"It's nearly out." The egg was lying on the table, there were deep cracks on the egg all ready. There was something moving inside of the egg as well as a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs and watched the egg. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open and the baby dragon flopped onto the table. The dragon wasn't exactly pretty, it looked more like a crumpled black umbrella than a dragon. It's spiny wings were huge compared to it's skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils and it had stubs of horns as well as bulging orange eyes. Than the dragon sneezed, a couple of sparks flew out of it's snout than Hagrid murmured.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Jennifer wanted to ask of how he knows if the dragon was a male or not. But Hagrid reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head but he dragon snapped at his fingers to show it's pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" Jennifer that spoke up.

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hagrid was about ready to answer when the color drained from his face, this Hagrid leapt to his feet and ran to the window. Jennifer got up and went over to him.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school." Jennifer bolted to the door, when she reached the door that she opened it before looking out. Even from this distance that there was no mistaking the boy running back to the castle. Malfoy has seen the dragon. The following week that Jennifer wanted to punch Malfoy till he blacked out because of the smile lurking on his face. Harry and going were the only ones that prevented a Jennifer from punching Malfoy till he looked nothing like himself. Honestly, Jennifer didn't care if she got expelled for punching Malfoy out, she would be only too happy to go back to her life at S.H.I.E.L.D. with her father. She knew if her father wouldn't mind pulling her out of Hogwarts if she wanted to leave Hogwarts. She knows that he was a bit worried about her being at Hogwarts without him, that he would feel better if she was with him on his missions though the were dangerous but neither one cared. During that week that Jennifer and the other four spent most of their free time in Hagrid's hut trying to reason with him, Harry was trying to urge Hagrid at the moment.

"Just let him go. Set him free."

"I can't. He's too little. He'd die." Jennifer looked at the dragon, it grew three times in length in just this last week. Because of the dragon that Hagrid hasn't been doing his gamekeeping duties, there were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert." Hagrid looked over at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?" Jennifer need to get Hagrid to see some reason.

"Hagrid, give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Jennifer turned to Ginny.

"Charlie." Ginny looked slightly confused when Jennifer said that to her.

"What about Charlie."

"He is studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"How about it, Hagrid?" In the end that Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him about Norbert. The following week seem to drag by, on Wednesdays night that Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Jennifer were sitting. In the common room long after everyone else went to bed, the clock chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open and Neville appeared out of nowhere as he took off Harry's invisibility cloak. Neville showed them his hand of which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.

"It bit me! I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." There was a two on the dark window and it was Shadow.

"It's Shadow! She'll have Charlie's answer!" Jennifer went to the window and opened to let Shadow in and took the letter from Shadow before they out their heads together to read the note.

Dear Ginny,

How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

They looked at one another before Harry spoke. "We've got the invisibility cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." They all agreed, it was mark of how had the last week was like if all four of them agreed to that, if it means to get rid of Norbert and Malfoy. But there was a hitch, Neville's bitten hand swollen to twice it's usual size, they were not sure if it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey or not. By afternoon, Neville had no other choice but to go to her for the cut turned a nasty shade of green, of which most likely mean that Norbert's fangs were poisonous. At the end of the day at Harry, Jennifer, Ginny and Hermione rushed to the hospital wing to see a evils in a terrible state in bed. Neville whispered to them

"It's not just my hand, although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me. But she knows I trend to get into accidents often." They tried to calm Neville down, Jennifer than said the one thing she hoped would calm Neville down.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday." But Neville sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat. He spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Midnight on Saturday! Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took since Ginny ask me to put it there, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." They didn't get the chance to answer for that was when Madam Pomfrey came over and made them leave saying that Neville needed rest.

"It's too late to change the plan now. We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." They went down to Hagrid's hut to tell him of the news. The found Fang sitting outside with a bandaged tail and Hagrid opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in. Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle." They told him about the letter, though Jennifer wasn't sure if his eyes were fill of tears because of the letter or if it was because of the fact that Norbert bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all." Jennifer could hear the tail being banged against the walls making the windows rattle. They walked back to the castle feeling that Saturday couldn't come quick enough for them. When Saturday did come that Hermione and Harry went while Jennifer and Ginny remained in the tower. Emily hoped that everything would go as planned for the night had that Hermione and Harry won't get caught.

When Jennifer got up the next morning that Jennifer was confused, for they lost a hundred and fifty points. At first she thought it was a mistake, Han the story started to spread about Harry Potter the son of James and Lily Potter, the hero of two quidditch matches, lost all those points along with two stupid first years. Harry wasn't as well as known as Jennifer was but he was known well known that it would give him grief. Jennifer, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny stood by him but Ron avoided them for apparently he was the other first year student that was caught as well. As some people insults at Harry that Ginny spoke.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?"

"Well - no." Later Jennifer heard that Harry tried to resign but Wood wouldn't let him and it made it worse for Harry. Hermione and Ron were having a hard time but they didn't have it as bad as Harry did. Jennifer couldn't begin to think if she was in Harry's or Hermione's position of what would happen. She was sure that she would have it way worse than Harry and Hermione, even compared. Jennifer was getting worried about Hermione since she stopped drawing attention to herself, kept her head down as she worked in silence. A week before exams that Hermione, Jennifer, Ginny and Neville were in the library when Harry came over and told them of what he heard. When Harry finished that Jennifer spoke up.

"Snape's done it, then! If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell -"

"There's still Fluffy, though." Jennifer shrugged, than Ginny looked up from the books and spoke up.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid, I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?" Jennifer could see the light of adventure was in Ginny's eye, Jennifer was willing to go on an adventure as well.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure." Jennifer spoke up before Harry could.

"But we've got no proof! Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Jennifer has to admit that Harry was right, do they went on with their studying for their exams. The following morning that Harry, Ron and Hermione got notes, Jennifer figured of what the notes said. At eleven that night that Hermione and Harry said goodbye to Jennifer, Ginny and Neville, the three of them stayed up waiting for them. As they waited that the there of them fell asleep, after seem like a while that Jennifer was shaken awake by Hermione. Than Harry told them of what happened in the forest, Harry couldn't sit down and he was pacing up and down, though Jennifer was the one should be more worried that Harry with the news he brought them. He told them of what happened in the forest and how he was saved by the centaur, when eh was finished that he looked over at Jennifer.

"So are you saying that all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone, then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose that will make Bane happy." Hermione looked frightened but spoke up none the less.

"Jennifer, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." The sky turned light before they stopped talking, when Jennifer climbed into her bed that she clasp the necklace her father gave to her at Christmas. She wondered if she could have a normal life for a change or even just minus the wizard aspect from her life. During the exams that Jennifer did her best to focus on her exams, if she hadn't been on dangerous missions before she would not been able to handle it quite as well as she did.

It was sweltering hot while they did their written exams, they were given special new quills for the exams of which were bewitched with an anti cheating spell. There were also practical exams as well of which Jennifer didn't mind at all expect for Snape's exams of where he was breathing down their necks. Jennifer felt she would done better if the scar on her forehead was becoming painful. Her fare did tell of what he knows and learned the night off that attack and that the light in shape scar was a mark form an evil curse. Her father couldn't tell her of what side effects would happen with the scar since she was the only person to live through the killing curse. Other than it being there that there seem to be nothing to indicate that here was nothing specials about the scar till now. But Ginny, Harry, Neville and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the stone as Jennifer was. She figured that was because they didn't have burning scars on their foreheads.

She did wrote home to her father explaining of what they learned, he wanted her to come back since he didn't want Voldment trying to kill her. Jennifer pointed out to her father that even if Voldment did manage to to get the stone or not that he would still come after her no matter where she was. That is if he were to come back still at all of which hopefully never. Even though he wasn't happy that, that he told her that she has a good point but told her if she gets into trouble with Voldment that he would pull her out. Jennifer pointed out that she could see that any trouble with Voldment as mission like all the missions she went on with her father and that seem to put her father at a slight ease but he still was worried about her none the less. The very last exam was history of magic, it was just one hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who invented self stirring cauldrons. Than they would be free, when a Professor Binns told them to put down heir quills and roll up their parchments that Jennifer couldn't help but cheer along with everyone else. As they joined the crowds to go outside that Hermione spoke.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be, I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterwards, they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. Jennifer was rubbing her forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means! My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Jennifer looked over at Hermione.

"I'm not ill, I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..." Ginny spoke up.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

"Hey!" Ginny shrugged when Neville said that. Jennifer smiled slightly, it was true that Neville never really liked to fly, more so after what happened in their first flying lesson. Jennifer has the strangest feeling that she forget to do something, something that she overlooked. When Jennifer tried to explain this that Hermione waved it off.

"It's just the exams, Jennifer. I woke up last night thinking that I didn't do one of my notes but realized that we already did that exam." Jennifer was sure it has nothing to do with exams or work. Than a thought occurred to her and she jumped to her feet and her face turned white.

"Jennifer, where are going?" Ginny got to her feet as she said that as well as the others.

"I just realized something, we have to go see Hagrid now." Jennifer ran to the hut as the others following her panting as they hurried to keep up. Of which was difficult for them since they haven't been training to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Why?" Jennifer looked over at Hermione slightly when she saw that, Jennifer looked ahead as they scrambled up the grassy slope.

"Don't you think that that it's a bit odd? That Hagrid wants more than anything, as Harry told us from when he first meet Hagrid, is a dragon? There are very few people that would wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets, since it is against the laws?" It was Neville who spoke up.

"What do you mean? That someone wanted to get Hagrid into trouble?" Jennifer didn't answer as they reached the hut, Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house. His trousers and sleeves were rolled up, he was shelling peas into a large bowl. He looked up as Jennifer and the other four approached Hagrid.

"Hullo. Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"We finished our exams, but we are in a hurray, I have something to ask you, Hagrid. You remember that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger that you were playing cards look like?"

"Dunno, he wouldn' take his cloak off." The five of them seem stunned, Hagrid raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Jennifer ask down next to the bowl of peas.

"What did you tow talk about? Did you mention Hogwarts at any given time?" Hagrid frowned as he tried to remember.

"Mighta come up. Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..." Jennifer spoke as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -" Hagrid looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?" None of them spoke to each other till they came to a halt in the entrance hall. Jennifer faced the others and spoke.

"We got to go to Dumbledore, Hagrid told that stranger of how to get past Fluffy. I believe it was Snape or Voldment that was under that cloak. It must have been easy after he got Hagrid drunk, I hope Dumbeldore would believe us." They looked around, hoping for some sign of where Dumbledore's office was. "We just have too ... " suddenly a voice rang across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, she has a large pile of books in her arms. Hermione spoke up.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore."

"See Professor Dumbledore? Why?" Jennifer shallowed before she spoke.

"It's sort of secret." She wish she hadn't though for Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone? Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Coulson, he has many demands on his time -

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter." Jennifer decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Look, Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's tone -" whatever Professor McGonagall expected her to say hat it was clearly not that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't bother to pick them up.

"How do you know -?"

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall was eyeing her with a mixture of shock and suspicion. Jennifer wanted to tell her it was her agent's senses that were telling her this, or at least part of it, for she knew that sometime before school ends that Voldment would try to get to the stone and she has a feeling it was going to be that night.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow, I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor -"

"Coulson, I know what I'm talking about." Professor McGonagall bent down and gathered up the fallen books that fell from her arms. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." She walked away and they remained of where they were standing. Jennifer looked at the other four and spoke when Professor Mcgonagall was out of earshot.

"It's tonight. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we -" Hermione gasped, Jennifer and the other threes wheeled around, Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon." Jennifer stared at him. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." Jennifer didn't like that odd and twisted smile on his face. Harry spoke up.

"We were -" Harry stopped, Jennifer wasn't sure what he was going to say, it seems that Harry was just as unsure of what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" Harry flushed, they turned to go outside but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." Snape strode off in the direction of the staff room, when they were on the stone steps that Jennifer turned to the others before she whispered urgently to them.

"This is what we got to do, one of us has to wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione you better do that."

"Why me?"

"Hermione, it is obvious, if it was own of us that Snape would be suspicious of why were standing there and if it was you, it wouldn't be. For you can something like you wanted to know something or you thought that you got an answer wrong." Hermione agreed to watch Snape, Ginny and Jennifer went to the third corridor while Harry and Neville went to the common room to wait. However that part of the plan didn't work since a professor McGonagall turned up and she lost her temper and took fifty points away from them. Ginny and Jennifer went back to the common room, Jennifer spoke.

"At least, Hermione is on Snape's trail." Just than the portrait of the fat lady swung open, Hermione came in banshee wailed.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer! Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"That's it, than isn't it?" The other two stared at him, she wasn't about ready to stand by and allow Snape to take the stone, as far as she was concern that Voldment was another mission to he, like he ones her father took her on, but she has a feeling that this mission would take longer than any of those missions. She knows that she could die on this missions with her father by she knows she could die on this mission. But hat was the risk of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "I am going to go through that trapdoor to get to the stone first." Harry spoke up.

"You're mad!"

"You can't! After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" Jennifer yelled.

"SO WHAT! Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the stone that Voldment would come back, more likely more powerful than ever before. Have you not heard of what it was like before in the first wizarding world when he was trying to take over? There won't be a Hogwarts to get expelled from! He would destroy it or make it into a school for the dark arts! Losing points or getting expelled won't matter any more! Do you think he would leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? Even if I get caught that I will go back to my father and go back to what I was doing, all that may happen that I may die later if that happens. Though he would have a harder time locating me when I am with my father, since I don't even live in a England anymore. I would never go to the dark side, for i am a shield, a protector. I am going through that trap door tonight and nothing you four will say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my mother when she was protecting me from him, remember?" She glared at them.

"You're right Harry." Jennifer turned to Harry.

"Do you have the cloak?"

"Yes, it's lucky I got it back, but would it cover all five of us?" Jennifer stared at Harry.

"All ... Al three of us?" Neville spoke up.

"Come on, we are not going to let you go alone." Than Hermione spoke up.

"Of course not, how do you think you would get to the stone without us? I better go and take a look though my books. There might be something useful."

"But if we get caught, you four will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it. Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." After dinner that they sat nervously apart from each other, no one bothered them. Jennifer glared at anyone who walked over to her, it see after the first couple of Gryffindors that they decided to leave Jennifer alone. Hermione was skimming through her notes, hoping to find something in her notes to help them in what they were going to do. The others didn't talk very much of what was going to happen. When Lee Jordan left that Harry went to get the cloak. The cloak covered all of five of them of which surprised them, when hey left that every statue's shadow seem like Filch and every wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the first set of stairs that they spotted Mrs. Norris at the top of the stairs. Mrs. Norris turned her eyes on them but didn't do anything, they didn't meet anyone else till they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, moose king the carpet so that people would trip, as they climbed towards them that he spoke and narrowed his wicked black eyes at them.

"Who's there? Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" Peeves rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." It seems Harry got an idea, he spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." Peeves almost fell out of the sir in shock when Harry said that, he caught himself in time and hovered about a foot from the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir. My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves. Stay away from this place tonight." Peeves rose up into the sir again.

"I will, sir, I most certainly will. Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." Peeves scooted off and Jennifer whispered to Harry.

"Brilliant, Harry!" A few seconds later that the were outside the third floor corridor and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are. Snape's already got past Fluffy." Jennifer turned to the others before she spoke. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid."

"We're coming." Jennifer pushed the door open. As the door creaked that there were low rumbling growls meet their ears. All three noses were sniffing in their directions even though a Fluffy couldn't see them standing there. Than Hermione whispered.

"What's that at its feet?" Jennifer looked at it's feet and saw a harp.

"It's a harp. Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing. Well, here goes..." Harry started playing a flute that looked similar to the one a Jennifer got from Hagrid, her flute was back at the headquarters. It wasn't really a tune but as soon as Harry started to play that a Fluffy started to fell asleep. As they slipped out from under the cloak that Jennifer warned Harry.

"Keep playing." They went to the trapdoor and Jennifer opened the trapdoor, they could feel the dog's breath on them. Jennifer went first and stepped carefully over the dog's legs before she bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor of which swung open. As Jennifer looked down that Hermione spoke.

"What can you see?"

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop. I will go first." Jennifer lowered herself through the hole of the trapdoor till she was hanging by her fingertips, she looked up at Neville, Hermione and Ginny. "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Shadow to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right."

"See you in a minute, I hope..." Jennifer let go, cold damp air, rushed past him as he fell down, down, down tile she hit something with a muffled sort of thump. She landed on something soft, like a plant. Than Jennifer called up. "It's okay! Ot's a soft landing, you can jump!" Ginny, Neville, Hermione followed. Than the music stopped as Harry joined them last. As they landed that Jennifer felt something crawling up on her legs and she pulled out her wand and said "Lumos." Suddenly Jennifer saw a plant but as soon as the light case from her wand that the plant loosen it's grip and unraveled itself from their bodies. They all went to the wall, once they pulled away, Jennifer kept her ends in front of her looking at the plant.

"What is that?" It was Hermione who answered.

"Devil's snare. It likes the dark and damp."

"So which means it hates the Lumos spell than. Come on. This way." Jennifer pointed to down the stone passageway of which was the only way forward. Besides their footsteps, the only other sounds was the dripping of water going down the walls. As they went further down that Ginny spoke up.

"Can you hear something?" Jennifer listen, there was a soft rustling and clinking sound coming up from ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving." When they reached the end of the passageway that she noticed it was brilliantly lit chamber, it's ceiling was arching high above them. It was full of small jeweled bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room, on the other side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. Jennifer looked up at the birds as the other spoke and went running over to the door as if the birds might attack them. When Jennifer heard Neville ask what now that she realized something of the birds.

"They are not birds, they are keys." It seems that the others realized this as well, Jennifer looked worsen and noticed the three broomsticks. Ginny, Hermione and Harry went onto the broomsticks and caught the key that they needed. When Harry caught it that they landed and Harry rammed into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked open, the key took flight, the key looked rather battered now that it was caught twice. Harry looked at Jennifer of who looked at the others.

"Ready?" They nodded and Harry opened the door and they went inside. The next chamber was dark, but as son as they went into the chamber that light flooded the chamber. It was a huge chessboard and they were behind the black, of which were all tower them, across the away in front another door were the white pieces. Harry this spoke up.

"Now what do we do?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room." Jennifer looked over at Ginny when she said that.

"How?"

"I think, we're going to have to be chessmen." Ginny walked up to a black knight and touched the knight's horse, at once the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight looked down at aginny,

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ginny turned to the other four.

"This needs thinking about, I suppose we've got to take the place of five of the black pieces... Now, don't be offended or anything, but the only other good one plaiting chess so Jennifer -"

"We're not offended. Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, You next to him instead of that castle. Neville, you take knight next to Harry. Jennifer, you will take the other knight."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be the queen." The chessmen seem to be listening, for both knights, a bishop, a castle, and the queen walked off the board leaving five empty spaces. Jennifer took the one knight spot, Ginny directed them and she made sure that none of them were in harm way and she would move them out of the way. Neville offered to put himself into danger when Ginny was unsure of how to keep Neville safe. So he was taken, Ginny took a lot of white pieces like the white took their pieces. They were close to the edge of the board to the door, Ginny was thinking, the white queen was looking at Ginny.

"Yes... It's the only way... I've got to be taken." Hermione, Harry and Jennifer shouted at the same time.

"NO!"

"That's chess! You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Jennifer!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ginny -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative, Ginny looked pale but determined.

"Ready? Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." Ron step forward, the white queen pounced, she struck Ginny across the head with her stone arm. Ginny crashed to the floor, Hermione screamed but she stayed in her square, the white queen dragged Ron to one side. It looks like he was going to be knocked out for a while. Shaking, Jennifer moved up so that she was in position to checkmate the king, when she was at the square that the white king took off his crown and threw it at her feet. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door clear, with one last look that Jennifer looked at Neville and Ginny before entering the passageways.

"What if they -?"

"They will be all right. What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." They reached another door, Jennifer stopped just in front of the door.

"All right?"

"Go on." Jennifer pushed it open and a smell filled her nostrils, they pulled their robes up over their noses. In the room was a troll and it was rather large, Harry went in first and managed to knocked it out by using it's club to have fly it over it's head. Harry offered to stay there just in case the troll wakes up. Jennifer and Hermione went on, Jennifer opened the next for and went inside, there was only a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing in a line,

"Snape's. What do we have to do?" They stepped over the threshold at once tap fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It was normal fire either, it was purple, at the same time that black flames shot up in the doorways leading onward so just they were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Jennifer looked over her shoulder to read it:

'Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.'

Jennifer looked at Hermione in surprise when she let out a great sigh, sure she has to use logic when she was on missions but this kind of logic was different from what she has to use on missions. Hermione was smiling of which slightly unnerved Jennifer.

"Brilliant. This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Jennifer knows that if it was just her that would be the case.

"Of course not. Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times, she walked up and down the line of bottles muttering to herself as well as pointing to the bottles, than she clapped her hands.

"Got it. The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone." Jennifer looked at the tint bottle

"There's only enough there for one of us. That's hardly one swallow." Pie nicer and Hermione looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Hermione pointed to the rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that. No, listen, get back and get Ginny, Neville and Harry. Grab brooms from the flying key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Jennifer - what if You-Know-Who's with him?" Jennifer pointed to her scar.

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I? I might get lucky again." Hermione looked she was close of crying, this she dashed at her and hugged her. "Hermione!"

"Jennifer - you're a great witch, you know."

"I'm not as good as you." Hermione let go of her.

"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Jennifer - be careful!"

"You drink first. You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive." Hermione took a long drink from the round bottle at the end before she shuddered.

"It's not poison?"

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!" Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire, Jennifer too a deep breath before she picked up he smallest bottle. She turned to face the black fire, wondering what will await her on the other side of the fire,

"Here I come." Jennifer drained the little bottle in one gulp. When she drank it that it did felt like ice was flossing his body, she put the bottle down before she walked forward. She braced herself, the black fires were licking her body but she couldn't feel them. Soon enough she was in the last chamber, there was someone in there like she expected. But it wasn't Snape, it wasn't even Voldement. It was Quirrell.

"You!" Quirrelmsmioed and his face was twitching at all and he spoke calmly.

"Me, I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Coulson."

"But I thought - Snape -"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, the laugh wasn't his usual quivering treble, the laugh wascold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill Harry!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill Harry. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with him. Another few seconds and I'd have got him off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save Harry."

"Snape was trying to save Harry? Why were you trying to kill him?"

"Of course. Why do you think he wanted to referee that next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. I was hoping that it will stop form looking into this further, not only that I hoped that you will be put on the tema so I could kill you the same way. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air, the robes wrapped around he selves tightly around Jennifer. "You're too nosy to live, Coulson. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? That is if it hadn't woke up when you got there. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Coulson. I need to examine this interesting mirror." Jennifer noticed that a mirror was standing being Quirrell, Jennifer took a wild guess that it was the mirror of Erised. Qurriell started to murmured tapping his way around the frame.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..." Jennifer has to make sure that Quirrell couldn't concentrate on the mirror,

"Harry saw you and Snape in the forest -" Quirrell walked around the mirror to look at the back if the mirror.

"Yes, He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror before staring hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" Jennifer struggled against the robes, she wished she has her S.H.I.E.L.D. knives or her gun with her but she left them back in her dorm. The thought of bringing them with her didn't cross her mind, but she has sidetrack Quirrell.

"But Snape always seemed to hate Harry so much. Thinking of it he never liked me much either but he seems to hate Harry more."

"Oh, he does, heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father as well as Harry's father, didn't you know? Serveus and James loathed each other. Your father and Snape dislike each other at least because he was friends with James. But he never wanted you or Harry dead."

"But Harry heard you a few days ago, sobbing - we thought Snape was threatening you..." There was a spasm of fear that flitted across Quirrel's face.

"Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -" Jennifer was surprised to hear that Voldment was in the classroom at the time.

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?"

"He is with me wherever I go, I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Jennifer watched as Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Jennifer's mind was racing, she couldn't use any of the training her father gave to her at the moment. Well she could but she was trapped by the ropes that were digging into her, she looked at the mirror remembering what Harry said the mirror does. She wanted to find the stone more than Quirrell does so that could make sure it will not get into Voldment's hands. So if she looked into the mirror that she might see herself finding the stone, she tried to edge to the left to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing of what she was doing she tripped and fell over. But Quirrell was paying no heed to her for he was still rplooking into the mirror and tasking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Jennifer kept struggling but she stopped when a voice answered Quirrell one that seem to be coming from Quirrel.

"Use the girl... Use the girl..." Jennifer froze as Qurriell rounded on her.

"Yes - Coulson - come here." Quirrell clapped his hands once, the ropes hiding her feel off. She got slowly to her feet. "Come here. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Jennifer walked towards Quirrell, she would need to lie of what she sees in the mirror. Quirrel moved in behind her, Jennifer breathed in the funny smell that seem to be coming form Quirrell's turban. She closed her eyes before she stepped in front of the mirror and opened them again. She saw her reflection, pale and scared looking at first, but than a reflection appeared behind her. Jennifer nearly cried out when she saw the reflection behind her own reflection, it was her father in his usual suit that he wears for S.H.I.E.L.D. Her father put his hand into it's pocket and pulled out a blood red stone, her father winked at her. Than he put the stone into her pocket, as soon as her father did that, that she felt something heavy drop into her real pocket. Jennifer couldn't believe it, somehow in someway, she got the stone. "Well? What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way." As Jennifer moved aside for Quirrell, that she felt the Sorcerer's Stone against her leg. She needed to get out of here and fast. Before she could take five paces that a high voice spoke, though Qurriell wasn't moving his lips.

"She lies... She lies..." Quirrell shouted

"Coulson, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..." Suddenly Jennifer felt like she was rotted to the spot, she watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away, so that Quirrell's head looked small without it. Than Quirrell turned around slowly on the spot. When he turned that Jennifer was able to move, for she fell backward a out of shock and landed on the floor and nearly screamed. No once in the almost past four years that nothing could have prepared her for this, no amount of training or doing different missions would be able to ready her for this. Where there should have been a back to his head there was a face, the most terrible face the Jennifer ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. Than the face whispered.

"Jennifer Coulson ... " Jennifer tried to get up or move but she was unable to move out of fear. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" Jennifer felt her legs were able to move again and she managed to get up and wine thatchers a little ways. She wasn't going to give him no matter what he says or does, she would die first. "Don't be a fool. Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... Your mother died begging me for mercy..." Jennifer shouted.

"LIAR!" Quirrell was walking backward at him so that Voldment could still see him, the evil face was smiling.

"How touching... I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I would killed your father was there but my followers killed him; but when he fought me before that he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." As Voldment spoke about her father that she knows that wasn't true at all, for her father was still alive.

"NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE FIRST." Jennifer sprang toward the flame door but Voldement screamed.

"SEIZE HER!" The next that Jennifer felt Quirrell's hand close on her wrist, at once, she felt a needle sharp pain seared across her scar. It felt like her head was about to split in two, she yelled and struggling with all at she has of which can be a lot. But it didn't seem to take too much before Quirrel let go of her, the pain in her head lessen but it didn't go away. She looked wildly to see where Quirrel was and saw him hunched in pain looking at his fingers. His fingers were blistering before his eyes, Jennifer was shocked to see his fingers blistering. Voldemort was shrieking at Quirrell. "Seize her! SEIZE her!" Qurriell lunged at her, knocking her off of her feet, so that he landed on top of her with both hands around her neck. Jennifer hand one hand on Quirrel's arm and she punched him in the face rather hard. She was surprised that she was able to see with her scar almost blinding her with pain. Though she could see Quirrel howling in agony as he held her there along with the fact that she was punching him in the face.

"Master, I cannot hold her - my hands - my hands!" Quirrel managed to pin her to the ground with his knees, as he let to of her neck. Jennifer could see that his hands looked burned, raw, red and shiny, it was the same of where she hit him in the face. Jennifer knows she could hit people hard but she was not strong enough to make Quirrell's face look like raw meat. Voldement screeched at him,

"Then kill her, fool, and be done!" Quirrel raised his hand to perform a curse,but Jennifer did the one thing she cousins think of, she reached up and grabbed his face for it was apparent her skin was causing Quirrell a lot of pain for who knows why.

"AAAARGH!" Qurriell rolled off her, so that his face was blistering even more than before. She jumped to her feet and hung on as tight as she could to Quirrell, for Quirrell couldn't touch her bare skin not without suffering terrible pain. This was the only way she could stop him form doing at curse and prevent him form getting him the stone, the pain in her head was building as she held in as Quirrell screamed and tried to throw her off. She could only hear Quirrell's shrieks and Voldemort's yelling of to killing her and there was also another yelling of Jennifer. Than she felt Quirrell's arm begin wrenched from her grasp before she fell into blackness. The next into she knew was that there was something blue above her, she blinked as she realized it was a pair of worried eyes, she blinked another time and she found herself staring up at the face of her father. Jennifer sat up as her father leaned back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Are you all right, Jennifer?"

"I think so, that was the strangest thing ever."

"Do me a favor and try not to do that again, though I think you may end up like that again."

"I will try not to worry you again while I am Hogwarts, father." Jennifer suddenly remembered something and she was about ready to say something when Dumbeldore slaked in.

"Good afternoon, Jennifer." Jennifer stared at him before she blunted out. "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick -"

"Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times, Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I -"

"Jennifer, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." Jennifer felt her father take her hand, she looked and realized that she was in the hospital wing, for she knows she was in that room with Quirrell before she blacked out. On her other side that there was a table piled high with what looked like half of the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers. What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it." Jennifer was close of trying not to laugh when Dumbledore brought up he toilet seat, her father was also trying not to laugh at that comment.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Neville Longbottom Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sit, the Stone ..."

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."

"It was you."

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"

"Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Jennifer looked over at her father of nodded to confirm that the stone was destroyed. Than she looked at Dumbeldore. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore sounded delighted when Jennifer said that. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the looked of amazement on her face, she was a zed more of the fact that the stone was desktop rooted than anything else.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Well, not that I wanted the stone for life or gold. Not that it is needed." There was silence for a few moments before Jennifer went on. "Sir? I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Jennifer, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Jennifer, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power." Jennifer looked between her father and Dumbeldore before she spoke up.

"Sir." Dumbledore looked at her. "How did I get the stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomitflavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" Dumbledore smiled before he Piper a golden brown into his mouth and he choked before he spoke. "Alas! Ear wax!" It was than that Madam Pomfrey came and shooed Dumbledore away. Jennifer than looked at her father.

"Father, there are some things I would like to know. I am not sure if you know but I want the truth." Her father nodded whenshensaid at.

"I will try to answer your questions as best as I can. Some of it I may not fully understand it."

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" Her father sighed when she asked him that question and he looked at her.

"Dumbledore doesn't want you to know this yet. But with what happen, i see no reason of not to tell you of what I know what I am aware of. But the thing is that there was a prophecy made long ago before you were born, it concerns a child and that the child might be able to bring downfall of Voldment."

"Might?"

"I never heard the prophecy and I only know a few things about it. I just know for sure that the child was to be born near the end of July and that the child would be marked as Voldement's equal." Jennifer reached up and touched her scar, her father nodded when she did that. "Yes, I think that scar might be he make that is spoke of but prophecies can be unclear unless if they passed or people turn their backs on the prophecy so that it would never happen and I fear Voldement would never turn his back on that prophecy since he wants power and you are the only thing that stands in his way. I wish I can say more but I can't for there is not much more I can tell you or at least I am not sure on it."

"What if I turn my back on the prophecy?"

"You could, but I am it sure of what could happen nor do I know the wording. I would suggest to hear the prophecy before you decided what to do about it. For now don't worry about the prophecy."

"I want to know of why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" Her father looked like if he might cry and he out a hand on her cheek.

"You mother died to safe you and protect you form Voldement. The one thing he can't understand is love. Love is a powerful thing, even among wizards. That what made me decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D. to help protect you and your mother from threats though it couldn't protect you and your mother from our kind. When a love as powerful as your mothers a love or even my love, will leave a mark, not a scar or any visible sign. To be loved that deeply thoug someone that is gone will give the one they die for protection forever. Because of that, that it loves in your very skin, your teacher was full of hatred, greed, and ambition, along with sharing his soul with Voldemort couldn't touch you for this reason. So that it was agony to touch a person marked by something is pure and good." Jennifer hugged her father when he said that. He held her close when she hugged him. A few minutes later that Jennifer was trying it get Madam Pomfrey to let in her friends.

"Just five minutes."

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore and my father in..." Her father was tryin to laugh as Jennifer leaded with Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. It was your father so that was quite different as well. You need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well. But five minutes only." So she let in Ginny, Neville, Harry and Hermione.

"Jennifer!" Hermione looked like she was going to hug her again but she held herself back. Her head still felt sore after what happened. "Oh, Jennifer, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried -" Ginny spoke up before Hermione could finish.

"The whole school's talking about it. What really happened?" First off Jennifer introduce her friends to her father before she told them everything that happened since she entered the room and found Quirrell instead of Snape. When Jennifer reached he turban brought that Hermione and Ginny screamed, it was a but funny when the screamed but she wasn't going to tell them that. Ginny spokeup when Jennifer was finished.

"So the Stone's gone? Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"I always said he was off his rocker."

"So what happened to you four?"

"Well, I got back all right. I brought Ginny round - that took a while - while Harry brought Neville around and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right. Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match even though we win we are still behind." Her father smiled slightly as Ginny spoke about the match, than Madam Pomfrey bustled over and shooed them away, even her father. The next evening Jennifer told Madam Pomfrey that she wanted to go to the feast.

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go. And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good. Who is it?" Hagrid sidled through the door as Jennifer spoke. As normal that Hagrid looked too big to be allowed indoors, than he sat down next to Jennifer. He took one look at her and burst in it tears. He out his face in his hands as he spoke.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault! I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!" Jennifer was shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse and his great tears leaking to his beard,

"Hagrid! Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died! An' don' say the name!" Jennifer bellowed.

"VOLDEMORT!" Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..." Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..." It was a handsome leather covered book, Jennifer opened the book curiously, it was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him were her parents, she seen pictures of her mother around the rooms that she has with her father but there few and the ones they have were muggle pictures.

"Knew yeh father is a'ive and everything. But I sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... Wasn't sure yeh didn' have of how many yeh have... d'yeh like it?" After Hagrid left that Jennifer made her way down to the end of the year feast with her father that night. She was held up by Madam Pomfrey fussy about bad insisted on giving her one last check up before she left. Thankfully Dumbeldore allowed her father to stay at the castle when her father learned of what happened to her. When they got there that the great hall was already full, it was decked out in Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin winning of the house cup for the seventh year in a rows a huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the high table. When they walked in there was a sudden hush, this everyone started talking again, her father went to the high table while Jennifer joined Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Neville. There were people that were trying to get a look at her when she joined her friends. Dumbledore arrived a few moments later and the babble died away, he spoke cheerfully.

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with four hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with four hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has five hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, five hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table, Draco was banging his goblet on the table, it was a sickening sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still and the smiles on the Slytherins faded a little. "Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First - to Mr. Neville Longbottom. "Neville looked surprised when Dumbeldore grip ought up his name." There are all kinds of courage and the courage to out your spelt in danger to help your friends is one. So I award him twenty points." The nose in the hall went up, though it was clear that he would get more than ten points for Gryffindor. But it was more points none the less than they had before. "Second - to Miss Ginny Weasley..." Ginny went purple in the face, so that Ginny looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Gryffindors cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling. After a few moments there was silence again. "Third - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione's buried her face in her arms. "Fourth - to Mr. Harry Potter... for protecting his friends in a time of need, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The hall was deafening, for the points they just gain from that they were tied with Slytherin. The noise was so loud Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet. "Fifth - to Miss Jennifer Coulson." There was still silence waiting for what Dumbleodrr would say. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points."

Someone outside of the great hall would have thought fireworks or an explosion taken place inside the great hall. Because the noise from the Gryffindor was really loud and the noise from the ravenclaw and Hufflepuff increase since they were also celebrating the downfall of Slytherin. Jennifer, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ginny pretty much disappeared under the pile of people hugging them. Harry nudged her in the ribs when he people stopped hugging them and pointed at Malfoy, Jennifer couldn't help but smile when she saw Malfoy. For he looked stunned and horrified as if he just be placed under the body bind curse. Dumbledore called over the storm applause and cheering coming for the three tables in the great hall. Of how Dumbledore managed to do that was behind Jennifer.

"Which means, we need a little change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands, in an instant the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold. The huge Slytherin serpent vanished to replace by a towering gypryffinsor lion, Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand with a horrible forced smile. It was the next day that Jennifer got her exam results and she passed with good marks,she was the second best of the first years right behind Hermione. That day that Jennifer spent most of her door packing since her father was going to take her home that day or go to where they need to go. So when it was close to night that she meet her father outside of he common room and they went to Professor McGonagall's office to use a portkey. She said firewall to her head of house before touching the flowerpot to take her to where they were going.

Phil's pov

When Jennifer told him through owl post about Voldemort and what she learned, he was still worried even after telling him that she can view it as any mission she been on with him. He knows that the missions she been on with him were just as dangerous as if she was facing Voldemort or close to it. Thankfully he been busy with doing different missions, the latest mission now was for Stark to find a cure for the poison that killing him and he was in charge to make sure that Stark stays in his house to make sure he works on it. Director Fury was talking to Stark about a couple of things, after a while Director Fury got up and Phil walked over to them as Director Fury spoke.

"You remember Agent Coulson, right?"

"Yeah." Director Fury walked away but he turned back and looked at Stark.

"And Tony, I got my eye on you." Agent Romanoff was off to one side and she spoke up.

"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck." Agent Romanoff walked into the house as stark got up and walked over to Phil, as Stark walked over to him that Stark spoke.

"Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of you goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

"I'm not here for that. I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch 'supernanny' while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

"I think I got it, yeah."

"Enjoy your evening's entertainment." Later that night, that Phil got the message from a Professor McGonagall about Jennifer and what happened or at least from what she knows and heard, he went over to Hogwarts as quick as he could. He was glad when Jennifer woke up a few hours later, apparently she been like at for about three days. Dumbeldore and Phil answered some questions that Jennifer asked, Phil stayed at a Hogwarts for the day and night. The following night after the feast that Phil took Jennifer, by portkey, to the Stark mansion. As they entered the mansion that Phil lead her to a room and told her to get ready, as Jennifer got ready that he got a call from Director Fury telling him to go to New Mexico and to those Jennifer when she gets out of Hogwarts. When Phil hang up that he put a feather light charm on Jennifer's trunks and shrunk down in size. Just after he did that, that Jennifer came out wearing her jumpsuit, not only that but Agent Romanoff entered the room wearing her clothes as the assistant. Agent Romanoff looked at Jennifer before she looked at Phil.

"I thought she was at school."

"She was, but she just got back. Why are you?"

"Director Fury informed me about you going to New Mexico. I came here to tell you at Stark broke the perimeter." Phil sighed, he wondered why Stark left but that didn't matter since Director Fury needed him elsewhere. Agent Romanoff left while Phil gave Jennifer her small trunk before they went down to the lab. When eh reached the door and entered the numbers that he noticed the equipment out in the lab, when he opened the door that Jennifer followed him. As soon as he was inside the lab that he spoke

"I hear you broke the perimeter." Stark had a metal pip of sorts in hai hand as he walked forward a little

"Yeah. That was, like, three years ago. Where you been?"

"I was doing some stuff." Phil walked over to the box as Jennifer followed him.

"Yeah, well, me, too, and it worked. Hey, I'm playing for the home team, Coulson, you and you al your Fabulous Furry Freak brothers. Now, are you gonna let me work or break my balls?" As Stark spoke that Phil looked at the stuff inside the box and this he noticed it, as well as Jennifer. For Jennifer gesture to it, it was a captain America shield or one that was started but it wasn't finished. Phil pulled it out and held it in front of him.

"What's this doing here?" Stark looked at it, it seem like he was thinking for a moment before he spoke.

"That's it. Bring that to me." Phil walked over to him.

"You know what this is."

"It's exactly what I need to make this work. Lift the coil. Go, go. Put your knees into it. There you go. And ... Drop it. Drop it." Phil lifted the coil while Stark out the soldier under the coil, when Stark said to drop it that Stark did, though he wasn't thrilled about it. Than Stark out one of the measure things on the coil. "Perfectly level." Stark than looked at Phil. "I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Goodbye. I've been reassigned. Director a Fury wants me in New Mexico."

"Fantastic, land of Enchantment."

"So I'm told."

"Secret stuff?"

"Something like that."

"Good luck."

"Bye."

"Thanks."

"We need you." Phil held out his hand and they shook hands.

"Yeah, more than you know."

"Not that much." Than Phil took hair hand back and walked to the door with Jennifer just behind him. When Phil was close to the door that Stark spoke up.

"Hang on a second." Phil turned and looked at him as well as Jennifer, Stark pointed to Jennifer. "Who are you?" Jennifer did a mock bow, Phil covered his face as she did that to prevent Stark from the smile that was forming on his face when Jennifer did that.

"Jennifer Coulson, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. in training." Stark looked at him.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, it is not like the first time you learned something about someone this week now is it." Phil opened the door and left, as Phil and Jennifer went up the stairs that Jennifer spoke.

"Why New Mexico?"

"I will tell you as we are going there."


	7. Thor and Dobby

AN: sorry that this chapter took a while. I have a couple of stories to do and it would a bit random of which story I will update next. Next chapter that I will wrap up Thor than Lockhart would show up. Please leave a review, I would like some more reviews. I do have some ideas of what to do with this story, if you have an ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me.

Once outside that they got into a car that came from S.H.I.E.L.D., as they drove away from the Stark Mansion that her father told her of where they were going and why they were going there. Apparently there was some sort of odd storm in New Mexico the day before and that S.H.I.E.L.D. figure something was going on out there but they were not sure of what as of yet. After her father explained that, that they spoke about her one year away from S.H.I.E.L.D. while at Hogwarts. After a while that they needed gas, so they stopped at one of the gas stations in New Mexico. When her father put the pump in the tank that Jennifer and her father went into the gas station, Jennifer was trying to figure which drink to buy while her father was trying figure out which doughnuts to buy. Both were kneeling down when Jennifer heard a couple of people.

"Hands up." Jennifer looked over at her father of who put his finger to his lips as he put the two doughnuts in his pocket while slipped the two drinks in her bag. Her father gestured her to go down the one aisle, Jennifer mouthed what happen him, he only mouthed back don't worry. Jennifer went to the end of the aisle or as close as she could without the robbers seeing her.

"Who owns that car outside?" Jennifer remained where she was, of which was a crouch near the end of the aisle. Jennifer wondered if she should say anything but than she heard her father.

"I do." One of the robbers pointed his gun towards where her father was. "But it's really more like a lease."

"Toss the keys over here."

"Okay, okay."

"C'mon!" Jennifer heard her father throw the keys, for she could hear the jiggle sound the keys made. Than the robber turned back to the clerk.

"Empty the cash registrar, start filling this bag with cigarettes, pa..."

"Excuse me." Jennifer wondered what her father was doing now, she managed to take a glance of which the robbers didn't notice. The one robber turned while the other robber was looking at her father, her father was holding his gun in his hand. "I also have this gun, you'll probably be needing that." Jennifer wondered what he was doing now, it seem the only who noticed that poked her head out was her father. For when she saw his eyes go over to her that she could tell that he was asking her if she was ready. Jennifer merely nodded before she took out of the drinks, a Dr. Pepper, out of her bag.

"Toss it over."

"If I do that, that it might set off, what if I slid it over."

"Slid it over." Her father went to the next aisle and slid the gun over, just as he did that, that he throw a mug, cup or flour at the one robber. Jennifer got out of her hiding place and hit the robber with the drink in the back of the head, she knew it would work the way she hoped. It didn't do nothing but get hai attention just as he turned to her that she yanked the gun out of his hand as she kneed him in his stomach and hit him hard across the head with his gun while her father took out the other robber. Jennifer picked up her one drink and pulled her other drink out of the bag and put it on the counter just after her fare out the none gun on the counter and he put the two doughnuts on the counter as well

"I couldn't make up my mind." He put a twenty dollar bill on the counter, there was a few moments of silence before her fatter spoke. "Keep the change." Jennifer picked up her drinks as her father picked up the doughnut before they could take a step that the clerk spoke.

"Wait." Jennifer and her father paused. "What should I tell the police?"

"Tell them those Tae-Bo tapes really paid off." They walked out of the market before going to over to the car. Once the tank was filled that they pulled away and went on driving to where they needed to go. The next day that Jennifer and her father noticed a crater and they drove towards it so that the could get as close to it as they could without anyone noticing them. When her father stopped the car that Jennifer and her father got out and walked up a little to get a better view. Her father pulled out his phone before dialing a phone number, after a few moments that her father spoke.

"Sir, we've found it." Jennifer was looking over at the group of men with their trunks around what appears to be a hammer. One of them trunks tried to free the hammer but the back end of the trunk fell off though. When her father hang up that Jennifer spoke up.

"What is that in the crate?"

"I am not sure, but I don't think it comes from this world."

"Are you saying that is part of the wizarding world?" Jennifer looked over at her father of who shook his head.

"No, it is not part of the wizarding world, I have a feeling that it may not even come from this world." Jennifer looked back at the hammer, wondering of what it was. In the next few hours that more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came and made the people leave before they started to set up around the hammer thing of which took about a day. Among the agents that came was Agent Barton of who taught her of how to use a bow, it was either a bow a knives that Jennifer preferred to use as her main weapons. She was a pretty good shot with the bow but Agent Barton was still a much better shot than Jennifer was but Jennifer was good with knives. But she still had a ways to go before she becomes a full agent, for she still a few more years training to do. After about a couple of weeks, at night, that someone managed to enter the city thing that was built and security that they had. Jennifer remained with her father when they heard the shouts from outside, her father spoke into the speakers.

"I need someone up on with a gun." Jennifer figured of who was going to answer that call, Agent Barton for he was the best shot on the base and he would most likely go with his bow and not a gun. Jennifer followed her father to the control room, as they entered her father spoke to one of the men there.

"A what have we got?" The one guy explained to what was happening aft that her father called Hawk.

"Hawk, talk to me." Jennifer kept following her father, honestly she wasn't sure what to expect from what was happening, the past year at Hogwarts made her worries seem a lot less than they were now. Of which Jennifer was glad of for she didn't like to be reminded of what she was back in the wizarding world and that there other things to worry about other than what was happening in that world.

"Do you want me to slow down, sir, or are you going it sent more guys for him to beat up." Jennifer giggled when Hawk said that, her father looked over at her when she said that.

"I am glad you are not a teenager yet." Than he spoke into the device he was holding in his hand. "I will let you know." Jennifer kept following her father as hey went deeper into the maze that they formed around the hammer. It was clear that this guy was given some sort of training considering that he was able to beat their agents so far. After a couple of minutes that Hawk spoke up.

"You better call it, Coulson for I am starting to cheer for this guy." Finally they reached of where they could see the hammer, there was a rather big man standing in front of the hammer. His hair was blond and he was soaking from the rain, Jennifer looked at the man wondering of who he was and why he came into this maze. "Last chance."

"Wait, I want to see this." Jennifer looked down at the man, he reached out and grabbed the hammer and pulled but it didn't move. After a couple of tugs and pulls that the man scream and went to his knees, Jennifer bit her lip as she watched the man. Than her father used the one device again.

"All right, show's over. All units move in." Jennifer stood by her father as the units went to where the man was and brought him inside, they walked past Jennifer and her father as they took the man to one of the rooms. As they walked past them that the man looked at Jennifer in slight surprise, Jennifer didn't say anything as the man was taken away. Her father stared after the man as Jennifer spoke.

"Who is he? How did he get in here?" Her father shrugged.

"I intend to found out." The next morning that her father and Jennifer entered the room that the man was in, he was just sitting there without moving almost like his whole world crushed down around him. Jennifer stood to one side as her father approach the man before he spoke.

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan?" The man just sits there silent, he was just staring ahead as though he couldn't see or hear them. "You know, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay very well for a mercenary like you. Who are you?" The man just looked up at her father silently, Jennifer looked at her father, somehow she has a feeling with how the man was and was acting that he was thinking of the night of the attack and what happen. That his own world went crushing down for the guy was acting in such a manner and Jennifer knew for around six to seven years that her father also thought she was dead as well. "One way or another we'll find out what we need to know. We're good at that." Suddenly her father's beeper went off. "Don't go anywhere."

Jennifer and her father left the room but he stopped for a moment and asked Jennifer to wits haut outside of the rook just in cause if the guy tries to make a break for it. Jennifer leaned against the wall, as she did so that she heard a couple of voices, one of the voices has an Australian accent while the other one was English. Jennifer took a few steps towards the door and looked in far enough to see a tall man that was rather skinny next to the guy in the chair and they were talking. As they spoke that she heard some of the words they said and she almost cried out but managed to hold in but biting her lips. Than the one just disappeared as the big spoke.

"Goodbye." Just as the big guy, Thor was apparently his name by what the one guy said that, that her father walked back in.

"Goodbye? I just got back." Jennifer entered the room as her father was about ready to say something when Jennifer spoke.

"Father." Her father looked over at him, the man looked over at her in slightly surprise when she said that. "I need to talk to you." Her father looked slightly confused but followed her to the room that her father used to sleep in.

"What is it?"

"While you were gone, someone appeared in there and spoke to him."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, I know the big man used a name but I can't remember it, but apparently the two know each oh her. But the guy that appeared and left just before you entered called the man Thor though."

"Thor." Her father gestured to the door, she caught his drift when he did that, asking her if she was thinking of what she was thinking. "Are you suggesting that blond man is Thor, the Norse god of thunder?"

"I don't know. He might be, it is possible. Weirder things have happened."

"That's true. But there is no way to confirm on what you are suggesting."

"I know father. But S.H.I.E.L.D. can't really confirm the wizarding world now can they? Not without our help."

"That's true. But I will keep that in mind though." They went back to the room that Thor was in and her father tried to get him to talk but nothing her father said or did worked with the man. After a few hours that a different man showed up when they went to the control to see and talk to that man that her father turned and looked at her with a questioning look. Jennifer shook her head knowing what her father was asking her at the moment, he was asking if this was the man she heard or saw in the room with Thor. Her father walked over to the window as the man spoke up.

"His name is Donald Blake?"

"Doctor Donald Blake."

"You have dangerous co-workers, Doctor Selvig."

"He was distraught when he found out that you'd taken all of our research. That was years of his life, gone! You can understand how a man can go off like that. A big faceless organization like yours, coming in with their Jackbooted thugs and..." Her father gives Doctor Selvig a look when he said that. "That's how he put it." Jennifer put her hand over her mouth to stop the smile from spreading on her face as well as to make sure that the others didn't start to smile or laugh. Despite the fact she was in training and she was almost always with her father or other full agents that at times like this that would sometimes put a smile in someone's face without meaning to.

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security."

"Steroids! He's a bit if a fitness nut." As Doctor Selvig spoke that the information pulled up, sure the guy's picture was on a license and everything. But when it was checked out the documents were marked as false, her father looked at Jennifer and Hawk. Hawk was neutral, Jennifer just merely shrugged when her father looked at her this he looked back at Docter Selvig.

"It says here that he was an MD."

"Well, he is! Or he...he was. He switched careers and became a Physicist. A b..b...brilliant Physicist. He's a...he's a wonderful man. He's a man in pain." After a few more minutes that her father figured he may as well let the man go, Jennifer and her father watched them go as they drove off.

"Father, why did you let him go, even though the documents were false." Her father looked at her.

"You know we were not getting anything from him, there was a chance that we may not get anything from him if we kept holding him." Her father turned and looked at her. "We may as well go back inside." Her father walked into the tent and Jennifer followed her father.

"You know doing this is less worrying than my first year at Hogwarts." Her father smiled when she said that.

"That is just really funny if you think about for one would think you would be more worried about this than school or even worried about me."

"Why would I need to be worried about you for?" Just than they reached the room of where she sleeps, while her father went to check on some other things that she went into her room. As soon as she entered the room that she stopped in her tracks, for there was someone or something on her bed. Jennifer was close of shouting out but she stopped herself, it was a creature of some kind that Jennifer never seen before. The creature, on the bed, had bat like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of it's long thin nose touched the floor. It was wearing an old pillowcase with rips that were made for arms and legs, Jennifer has no idea of what to say or do. But she decided to start off with the basics.

"Er - hello."

"Jennifer Coulson! So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, ma'am ... Such an honor it is . . . ." Dobby's voice was so high pitched that Jennifer thought for sure that someone might hear him.

"Th-thank you." Jennifer edged along the wall till she reached one of the chairs and sat down. Shadow was awake and was watching the two of them. "Who are you?"

"Dobby, ma'am. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."

"Oh - really? Is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Dobby has come to tell you, sir ... it is difficult, sir ... Dobby wonders where to begin . . . ."

"Why don't you sit down." Jennifer pointed to the bed. To her horror that the elf burst into tears and started to wail, Jennifer panicked slightly hoping no one could hear Dobby.

"S-sit down! Never ... never ever. . . "

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything -"

"Offend Dobby! Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard or witch - like an equal-" Jennifer tried to shh him and ushered Dobby to the bed of where he started to hiccoughing. When Dobby managed to control himself that he fixed his great eyes on Jennifer on an expression of watery adoration of which made her feel uneasy.

"You can't have met many decent wizards." Dobby shook his head, without warning that he kept up and started banging his head furiously against one of the poles that was holding the maze of tents up.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't - what are you doing?" Jennifer hissed at Dobby before she sprang up than pulled Dobby back onto the bed. Shadow made a rather loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage. Dobby was slightly crossed eyes.

"Dobby had to punish himself, ma'am. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir . . . ." Jennifer wondered who was his family that he serves.

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir... Dobby is a houseelf - bound to serve one house and one family forever . ..." Jennifer wondered if the family has to be old wizarding family, she wondered if her mother's family has some.

"Do they know you're here?" Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, ma'am, no ... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir _"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, ma'am. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments ..."

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, ma'am. And the family will never set Dobby free ... Dobby will serve the family until he dies, ma'am . . . ." Jennifer stared at Dobby.

"And I thought I had it bad staying with my adopted family for six years about. This makes my adopted family sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" Jennifer wished she hadn't said that for Dobby dissolved again into wails but it was gratitude this time. "Please, please be quiet. Or you will put this base on alert again." The last thing she wanted was the base to go on alert so soon after Thor left.

"Jennifer Coulson asks if he can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your greatness, ma'am, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew . ..." Honestly, Jennifer can't understand of why she as so great, yes she gets the fact that she defeated Voldment but she was a baby when it happens. It was by her training and her mother's protection that made it possible for her to defeat Voldment a couple of weeks ago.

"Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione." Jennifer hasn't heard from Hermione, though Hermione and her other friends knows she was in America and it would be difficult for them to contact her even with their own owls or Shadow.

"Jennifer Coulson is humble and modest, Jennifer Coulson speaks not of his triumph over He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named -"

"Voldemort?" Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears before he moaned.

"Ah, speak not the name, ma'am! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry, I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron doesn't like the name either." Dobby leaned towards Jennifer, his eyes were wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard that Jennifer Coulson met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago ... that Jennifer Coulson escaped Yet again. " Jennifer nodded and his eyes were suddenly shone with tears."Ah, ma'am," Dobby dabbed his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase that he was wearing. "Jennifer Coulson is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Jennifer Coulson, to warn her, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Jennifer Coulson must not go back to Hogwarts." Silence went between them, Jennifer could hear someone walk by her room, when the person went past that Jennifer stammered.

"W-what? But I want and, as well as, have to go back - term starts on September first. I am still learning to do magic." Dobby squeaked, Dobby was shaking his head so hard that his ears flapped.

"No, no, no, Jennifer Coulson must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Jennifer Coulson goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger."

"Dobby, no matter where I will go, that it would be in danger, if it is not because of who I am but what I do when not at Hogwarts. But why must not return to Hogwarts? But I will still be going none the less." It seems that Dobby decided not to pay any heed to what she said first.

"There is a plot, Jennifer Coulson. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," Dobby was suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, ma'am. Jennifer Coulson must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny choking Boise before he started to hit the pole again. Jennifer grabbed his arm and pulled Dobby back away from the pole. "All right! You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck Jennifer. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod." Jennifer added the last bit when Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again. Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"No, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, ma'am." Dobby's eyes were wide like he was trying to give Jennifer a hint, Jennifer knows that she would figured it at some point.

"He hasn't got a brother, has he?" Dobby shook his head. "Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts other than his followers. But I am not sure of who his followers are. Dumbledore is there at Hogwarts - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?" Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, ma'am" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't ... powers no decent wizard. . ." Before Jennifer could stop him that he bounded off the bed and started beating himself up with the desk lamp on the nightstand with ear splitting yelps. Jennifer got to him and pulled the lamp from Dobby's hands, it was than that Jennifer notice that someone was just outside and a make's voice came through the door.

"Jennifer, don't tell me you are training in there again? Sure at the headquarters that is one thing but here, you know your father doesn't want to do that in that room."

"Sorry, Hawk, I got a little wind up."

"Well if you going to train going to the training room." Jennifer heard Hawkeye walk off and sighed in relief. Than she looked at Dobby. "Look, I am not sure why you are warning me about this but I can handle myself and I have friends back at Hogwarts."

"Friends who don't even write to Jennifer Coulson?" Jennifer lowered the lamp when Dobby said that, she knows that it would be difficult for her friends to send her letters but she has a feeling that Dobby had been doing something from how he was acting and she knew what it was. But it was about a week worth of letters of which won't be very much, like maybe about three letters.

"Figures that a house elves has my letters, however it has only been a week since school started, so there isn't really much for my friends to tell me anyway. If they did that it would only be a few days worth. Besides why would you think that stopping my mail would stop me from going back to Hogwarts. I am almost going different places for a few days, a few weeks or even a few months around America. So it letters would be far and few between." Dobby seem stunned when Jennifer said that. Jennifer also a feels that he may try to perform magic to somehow keep her out of Hogwarts. "I am aware if the fact that underage witches and wizards have trackers placed up them till seventeen but my father had the American ministry take it off since he took custody of me and I am registered with the Americans movement and the American ministry. So if I am perform magic, of which I don't unless if I am doing homework, the British or the American ministry would think that an adult is performing hat magic." Dobby was about ready to say something when his head jerked.

"I must go, master is calling." With a crack like a whip that Dobby vanished, Jennifer sighed before she left the room to tell her father of what just happened with Dobby. It didn't long for her to reach the control room of where her father and Hawkeye were, when Hawkeye saw her that he spoke to her.

"Done with your training or are you taking a break?"

"I am done." She looked over at her father. "I need to talk to you about something." As soon as they were back in her room that Jennifer told her father everything of what happen. When she finished that he seem uneasy of what the house elf said but also of what the house elf might do.

"Did he say of which family he was bound to?"

"No. But I think the family is one of the families that backed Voldment in the war."

"That is likely. But be careful when you head back to Hogwarts."

"I will, father or do my best at any rate."


	8. FIGHT!

AN: so you guys know, Lockhart would appear. Jennifer would find him quite annoying because of how much he loves fame and she hates it. so they will clash, so it would seem like I am bashing Lockhart but that is just how Jennifer sees him after everything she has seen and done so far. Of which included seeing a man flying with a hammer.

Shortly after leaving her room that apparently another storm came, Jennifer went with her father to check it out. When they there that there was markings on the ground, the markings were strange almost like they come from another world. A few of the agents went closer to look at the markings but before they could get close enough that a beam of light. Everyone backed away, Jennifer remained by her father as the light appeared, the light looks like a rainbow but it didn't make an arch. When the light ended that a giant robot suit was standing in front of them, it looks like it was made out of pure gold. Jennifer was sure that it was nothing from this world and it wasn't from the wizarding world for the wizarding world wasn't up to date as the muggle world was.

"Is that one of Stark's?" Her looked back at the man that spoke.

"I don't know, the man doesn't tell me anything." Her father turned back to the robot, Jennifer didn't think it was one of Stark's, even if she hadn't seen any of his suits.

"I don't think it's stark's, dad." Before her father could say anything to her that the robot started attacking, leaving most of the agents wounded, a couple of were close of being killed. Jennifer managed to get a wound in her leg and shoulder, her father a little more likely, he got in the shoulder to but he got in the side so that he could at least walk. He healed Jennifer's leg with a healing spell. He told her to heal a couple of the worse wounds on the agents of which she did so, after do that a few times that Jennifer and her father patched up their shoulders as well as a couple of other wounds of the other agents before driving into the town. There was left over from the robot, as they drove into the town that she noticed the one guy that entered the base with the hammer and that the hammer was in his hands. Jennifer get out of the car along with her father, her father walked over to the guy that was named Thor or whatever. Jennifer walked behind her father, she noticed the guy was wearing some joking of armor that looked like it was recently made but it seems a bit old fashion as well.

"Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with me." Thor turned to her father before he spoke.

"Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause; the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if, you return the items you have taken from Jane." Jennifer bit her lip when Thor called her father son of Coul to stop herself from laughing, apparently they did the old fashion from where Thor comes from. Of where they use the first name of the father and out it front of son, that at times that they would refer to the person they spoke to as son of whoever.

"Stolen!"

"Borrowed." Her father paused for a moment before going on. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research." Jennifer figured her father might have done that, that was provided that they could ask Thor questions about where he comes and a few other things, that he might be more willing to talk. Thor turned to Jane.

"Want to see the bridge?" Jane nodded and Thor took her hand and went into the sky. Her father looked over at her.

"You know at times I wonder if I should have just stayed in the wizarding world."

"I think that you would have been bored if you did, dad. Honestly, I think I would be walking the line of the two worlds ever since you took me in and started to train me."

"That is very true." The next month that Jennifer and her father went on another mission after telling Director Fury what happen with Thor. It was during the second mission that she learned that about her father's girlfriend, Aubrey. Jennifer learned that because their mission was close to Portland, after that mission was done and they reported back to Director Fury that they went to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. First they changed into muggle clothing before they went to Diagon alley. As soon as they reached Gringotts that they took the cart down to their vault and took out the money for what she needed to buy for school. As soon as they went back up that Jennifer spotted the Weasleys, Harry and his parents as well as Hermione and her parents. She could barely make out the oldest sibling muttering something before setting off while Fred and George went to their friend. As they walked closer that Mr Weasley, or at least that who she assumed he was, took Hermione's parents to the leaky cauldron while Mrs. Weasley took Ron to watch over him or that is what Jennifer assumed. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry's parents were the only ones left and none noticed Jennifer or her father when Jennifer and her father were right behind him. It was Harry's father that spoke up.

"Why don't we go to Gambol and Jabes wizarding joke shop?" That got him a slap on the back of the head from his wife, Jennifer. Smiled when that happened.

"James, don't set a bad example for the kids." Before James could say anything that her father spoke.

"I think it might be too late for Harry." Harry, Ginny, Hermione, James and Harry's mother jumped before turning around, James smiled before he hugged Her father had her father hugged him back. Than James pulled away.

"I heard that you were alive from Augusta, but I had a hard time believing it." This he looked at Jennifer. "But I heard from Harry that you were back though, I knew it was only a matter to time before you come back."

"Yeah, I thought both Evelyn and Jennifer died that night. I figured it would be better for me to leave the wizarding world behind and let everyone think I dead that night or the next day. However I found out a few years ago that Jennifer was alive and manage to take custody of her form where she was and she been with me ever since." James looked back at her father.

"Even on your job?"

"Yes, even on my job. Actually, Jennifer has a job there as well." James raised an eyebrow when her father doing that.

"As what?" Jennifer than spoke up.

"I am in training at the moment. My main job is going wherever my father is and train under him." James smiled and shook his head.

"Like as if I am not the only one that has been setting a bad example Phil. Or any example for that matter." However while her father, James and Harry's father spoke that Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Jennifer left the steps. When they were out of earshot that Ginny spoke up.

"So you have a job at the same place as your father?"

"Yes, the only time I won't be doing it is at school." They went down the street and Jennifer brought them four large strawberry and peanut butter ice creams. They slurped happily as they wandered the alley, examining the shop windows. Harry and Ginny gazed longingly at the Holy Harpies and Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of quality Quidditch supplies. That was till Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door, next door that the Weasley twins were getting joke supplies. A hour later that the four of them headed for flourish and Blotts for apparently Mrs. Weasley wanted the family to meet up again at that time. They were not the only ones making their way to the book shop. As they neared the bookshop that there was a large crowd jostling outside the doors trying to get in to their surprise. The reason for this was a large banner stretched across the upper windows of the book shop.

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 p.m. Jennifer rolled her eyes when she saw this, her father did tell her about this guy and showed her a book of his. As soon as she s,we his picture that she wanted to give Gilderoy a good bruising, from what her father told her and what was writing in the books that it was clear to her that he was a fake. When Jennifer saw the book list for this year that Jennifer groaned for she didn't want to get the books for the books were useless. But it didn't seem to cross Hermione's or Ginny's minds that he was a fake for Hermione squealed.

"We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" Jennifer looked over Hermione.

"All I want to do is to go in there get the books and leave. I really don't care that we can meet him."

"Haven't you read what he had done? I mean ... "

"Bull shot! If he did all those things than I will the most darkest witch that there even was and that I would be ten times worse than Voldment." Hermione looked stunned when Jennifer said that.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because his books full of crap, that's way. There is no way he could have done any of that." Jennifer turned to face Ginny and Hermione. "So do me a huge favor and don't go on about how great this guy is for I know for he is not. His books are proof of that since some of the events seem to be over lapping each other in time frame. From how I read that he was dealing with a vampire clear across the country while he was dealing with a werewolf on the other side of the country at the same time." That seems to stun Ginny and Hermione but they agreed to it before they went to the doors. The crowd seem to be made up of mostly witches around Mrs. Weasley's age and a harassed looking wizard stood at the door.

"Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . " Jennifer, Hermione, Ginny and Harry squeezed inside, a long line would right to the back of the shop of where Jennifer was sure that Gilderoy was signing his stupid books. They each grabbed a copy of the standard book of spells grade 2 before they sneaked up the line to where everyone else was. Jennifer went over to her father as Mrs. Weasley spoke and she sounded breathless and was patting her hair down

"Oh, there you are, good. We'll be able to see him in a minute ... " Her father pretend to gag of which nearly made James, Harry and Jennifer laugh as well as the other males in the group. However, Harry's mother slapped James on the head once more, Jennifer and Harry looked at each other, both were close of laughing. Sure enough Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face. All of the pictures were winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd, Jennifer wanted to gag when she saw the pictures. Yes she knows that the pictures moved but this was too much, she wished the pictures would remain still. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget me not blue that matched his eyes, his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. A short irritable looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera. The camera emitted puffs of purple smoke that went witch every blinding flash. The man snarled at Ron when he was trying to get a better shot.

"Out of the way, there. This is for the Daily Prophet -"

"Big deal." As Ron said that he was rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy heard him and looked up at Ron, as he looked up that Jennifer went behind her father so that Gilderoy couldn't see her. Or at least she hopes that he doesn't noticed her, for the last thing she needed or wanted was to attention to be drawn to her. Usually she wouldn't do this, but she hated the attention she gets when she was in the wizarding world. Being trained as an agent that she was used to not drawing attention to her, she prefers not to be in the center of attention. But he noticed her none less, for he leapt to his feet and shouted.

"It can't be Jennifer Coulson?" Before Lockhart could move that her father made sure that she was still behind him and spoke.

"Why does that matter?" Jennifer bite her lip, she looked out from behind her father. Lockhart seem a bit surprise seeing her father standing there.

"I heard you didn't die on that night."

"That is true. But unless if you forget that there are laws that pictures of minors are banned and the guardian would need give their permission to have that child take said picture. I refused to give my permission for her picture to be taken, even if it is for the daily prophet." Jennifer smiled when Lockhart seem unsure of what to do now, but he seem to decided on something. There was muttering among the crowd but Lockhart waved for quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen. What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Jennifer put her head against her father's back and groaned, she has a feeling that if Lockhart was teaching last year that she would have agreed with her father and left Hogwarts. After that, that they got the rest of their books but Jennifer refused to have her set signed. But Lockhart signed it anyway so she gave Ginny her signed set and brought her own set and didn't bother have those signed. Jennifer barely managed to put her books in a bag when she heard a familiar drawl behind her.

"I bet that you are disappointed that you didn't get your picture on the front page, Coulson? Famous Jennifer Coulson, can't even go into a bookshop without getting ... " Malfoy was unable to finish when a fist found his face and a foot to the stomach and he fell backwards on the floor. Before Malfoy get up that she put her foot on his stomach, at that same moment that she took out a pebble from her jean pocket. A pebble she found when she was in an alley just before coming here, and aimed at the camera. The camera was knocked out of the hands of the photographer and fell to the floor with a crash, breaking it. Jennifer glared at Malfoy of who looked like he was going wet himself. Jennifer put one of her arms over he leg and leaned on it.

"How many times do I have to do this before it gets stuck in your mind not to mess with me."

"You dare insult me."

"I never insult I defend myself and friends from people like you, you insult yourself by a stupid fat headed spoil brat blood traitor that has nothing better than to claim I enjoy fame of which I don't."

"I am a pureblood, you ... " Jennifer press her foot down and Malfoy struggled to breath.

"Bull shot, blood status doesn't matter or shouldn't even matter. There is no difference between you and a muggleborn." Malfoy glared at her and she glared back at him and he shrunk under her gaze. "Make sure it gets through head that I am not one to mess with since it was clear it hasn't sink in yet." Jennifer lifted her foot and. Noticed that Lockhart scared and worried as he should be, Jennifer glared at him tell him that if he tries anything that he would regret it. After that, that Jennifer and her father left Diagon and went back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters but not before they sent Shadow to professor McGonagall about the house elf and that he may try to stop her from going back.


	9. The voice

AN: I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters to write. There are other chapters I had fun writing like the last one, as well as the one before that.

When it was time to go back to Hogwarts that Jennifer managed to get there in enough to find a compartment. Neville, Hermione, and Harry soon joined her, when it was close to the time that the Hogwarts express leaves that Ginny joined them. They played a few different games as well as spoke about their summers, Jennifer adjusted some of her tales since they were not suppose to know about S.H.I.E.L.D. or that she was an agent. Hermione did brought about what she heard happen in New Mexico and ask if Jennifer was close by when that happen. Jennifer told her that she spent her most of her time either in New York or Portland with her father's girlfriend but read about it in the muggle newspaper. When they arrived at the train station that the got onto one of the carriages and it started to move. The carriage started when it reached the steps, Jennifer got out first and the others got off quickly before making their way to the great hall. Jennifer was glad when the sorting was over and the feast started, about halfway through the feast that Jennifer noticed a few things. One that Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall were not at the high table as they should, but than just came back in with his usual sneer. Not only that she noticed that Ron and two of his friends from his dorm were not at the table as well of which was odd.

"Where's Ron and his friends?" Harry and Neville shrugged while Hermione and Ginny shook their heads. It was Fred that spoke up.

"I got a letter from my parents on the train ride commenting that the gateway sealed itself that no could enter or leave through that way at any rate. But when they got it open that the car was gone. I think Ron and his friends drove to school." Jennifer rolled her eyes when Fred said that, when McGonagall and Dumbledore came back that the romurs of what happen with Ron started to spread. When the dessert was finished that Jennifer and the others left the great hall so they head up to the common room. The next day that they got their schedules for the year, their first class was Herbology. So Ginny, Jennifer, Hermione, Harry and Neville walked down to the greenhouses together. As they neared the greenhouses that Jennifer noticed that the class was waiting for Professor Sprout. Jennifer and the others joined them that Professor Sprout came striding into view across and Gilderoy Lockhart was with her. Her arms were full of bandages and she could see a Willow in the distance that was in slings. Professor Sprout usually has a patched hat on her flyway hair along with dirt in her robes as on her fingernails. Of course, Lockhart was immaculate with robes of turquoise, just the sight of him sickening her more that seeing Voldment on the back of Quirrel's head. Lockhart beamed at the students before he called to them,

"Oh, hello there! Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels . . ."

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Professor Sprout was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. Honestly, Jennifer couldn't blame her since Lockhart was the most annoying person, worse than Draco of which she didn't think it was possible. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt before unlocking the door, Jennifer was about ready to follow Ginny and Hermione when Lockhart's hand shot out and placed it on her shoulder.

"Jennifer! I've been wanting a word - " Jennifer looked at him with a glare and growled at him! he let go and jumped back in surprise. Professor Sprout had a small smile on her face, as Jennifer walked past her that she whispered.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for growling at Lockhart." Jennifer smiled when she said that. Jennifer stood between Ginny and Hermione as Professor Sprout went over to a trestle bench that was in the center of the greenhouse. There were about twenty pairs of different colored ear muffs that were lying on the bench. When she reached the trestle bench that she spoke. "We'll be repotting Man drakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Man drake?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as her hand shot up again, Jennifer and Ginny were close of giggling when that happened.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Take another ten points. Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, Jennifer shuffled forward like everyone else for a better look. A hundred or so tufts little plants, that were purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. The plants didn't look very remarkable to Jennifer, she didn't understand the try of the cry of the mandrake. But since she started Hogwarts that she learned quickly that not everything seems at it was when Jennifer first glance at it or with certain things at least. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs." There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that was pink and fluffy, Jennifer managed to get a purple pair of ear muffs. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

Jennifer snapped her earmuffs over her ears, the earmuffs shut out sound completely of which went her in alert wi her other senses, it came with training to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Professor Sprout put the pink fluffy over ears and rolled up her sleeves of her robes before she grasp one of the tufty plants firmly and pulled hard. Jennifer let out a gasp of surprise that no one else could hear. Instead of roots, like Jennifer was expecting, that it was a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby that popped out of the earth. The baby, though Jennifer was unsure if it was a male or female, has pale green mottled skin, that it was bawling at the top of it's lung like a baby would. First it was gods and a robot coming to earth now ugly babies were being pulled out from the earth, how much weirdness can there be in this world. Jennifer was sure that she stop hasn't seen everything, heard everything or done everything. Heck, she doesn't think her father had seen or do everything and he seen a lot more than she has. Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the mandrake into it. She started to bury the mandrake in dark and dame compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted her hands before giving them the thumbs up, Jennifer removed her earmuffs as Professor Sprout removed hers.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet." Professor Sprout spoke calmly as if this was normal, to Professor Sprout it most likely was normal. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething." Professor Sprout gave a sharp slap to a spiky dark red plant as she said that, the plant draw back long feelers that been been inching over her shoulder. Harry, Neville and Ginny went to one tray and they were joined by Ron before Hermione or Jennifer could join them. Jennifer and Hermione went to a tray nearby of where they were joined by a blond girl with pigtails and a curled haired Hufflepuff boy that she knows by sight but she never spoke to either one of them. But if she remembers right that the girl was Hannah Abbot. The boy shook her hand, of which puzzled her slightly as he spoke.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley. Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter... And you're Hermione Granger - always top in everything." Justin shook Hermione's hand as well and Hermione beamed.

"I am Hannah Abbot." Hannah shook their hands, Justin spoke as they began to fill up their plant pots with dragon dung compost.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? Id have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and - zap - just fantastic." Jennifer rolled her eyes when Justin said that. "My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family . . . ."

After that, that they didn't have much to talk about, for their earmuffs were put back on and they needed to concentrate on the mandrakes. Professor Sprout made it look easy but it wasn't, she was sure taking on Thor would be much easier than unpotting and potting mandrakes. For the mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth but they didn't seem to want to go back into the earth either. They squirmed, kicked flailed their sharp little fists and gnashed their teeth, heck she was sure her training as agent was easier than this. But she spent at least five years training to be an agent so when it comes to that, that everything seem to be easy. However she noticed that Harry spent ten while minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. By the end of class that Jennifer was sweaty, aching and covered in dirt, while she was aching per say. She felt more hunched than anything else, everyone walked wearily to the castle for a quick wash before going to Professor McGonagall's classes.

Professor McGonagall's glasses were always hard work but that day seem difficult though it seem harder for some of the other students. For Jennifer could do magic outside of school due to the fact the tracker was removed since she become an American about five years ago. Jennifer managed to turn one beetle into a button, after that, that she only half transformed the beetles into buttons so that it was a button with legs that went around the desk. Harry was having a hard time, all he was doing was giving his beetle a lot of exercise as the beetle scuttled over his desk avoiding his wand. Unlucky for Jennifer that she was sitting next to Ron, for many reasons, one was because of his wand. For it seems that his wand suffered damage and he mended it it with spellotape but it seems damaged beyond repair. The wand kept crackling and sparking at odd moments and every time Ron tried to transfigured his beetle that it engulfed them in smoke.

Jennifer didn't put her hands or anything on her beak she the smoke engulf them, but Ron kept smashing his beetles with his elbow. For he was unable to see what he was doing before he would accidentally squashed his beetle. He kept asking for new ones of which McGonagall wasn't happy about. However she wasn't sure if that was the worst part or that it was the fact that Ron tried to flirt with her and tried to impress her when he tried to change the beetles he was suppose to change into buttons. Since he changed dorms that Jennifer rarely saw Ron and it seems that he decided to befriend her as if that was going to ever happen. Not after treating Hermione the way he did last year or the things he did as well, plus he was just as annoying as Draco. Jennifer has a feeling that if she was still in the custody of the one muggle family that Ron might have been her best friend of which gives her shudders just thinking about it, she has no idea of how Ginny can stand him. When the lunch bell rang that she joined Hermione and Ginny, Ginny showed them her one button as Jennifer showing home her button while Hermione showed home her handful of buttons. When Jennifer put her button away as Harry and Neville joined them to head to the breath hall that Jennifer spoke up.

"Ginny, how can you stand Ron? He is just as bad as Draco is." Ginny shook her head.

"I wish I knew. There are days of when I want to strangle him." As soon as they reached the great hall that they sat down and started to eat. Harry was the first one to speak up.

"What've we got this afternoon?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jennifer than noticed something on Hermione's schedule and seized it.

"Why, have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Hermione blushed furiously before she snatched her schedule back, Jennifer looked up and down Hermione before going on. "That is just disturbing, Hermione."

When they finished lunch that they went outside into the overcast courtyard, Hermione sat on a stone step burin her nose into one of her many books again. Jennifer was sure that Hermione read the books before. Harry, Neville, Ginny and Jennifer stood and talked about quidditch for several minutes, Jennifer thought of maybe maybe joining he team this year but wasn't sure. After several minutes that Jennifer stiffen as she realized that she was being watched by someone. Jennifer turned away from the other three and noticed a small mousey haired boy, she remembered him from last night at the sorting. He was staring at Jennifer transfixed, of which kinda of freaked her out, for she was the one that was watching someone or something. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary camera, while it would most likely be a muggle camera here. This is one of the few things that she doesn't like about the wizarding world that she was famous for something she couldn't remember and people whispered about her. It was annoying, yes she loves the wizarding world and he mysteries she les red about it, but going back to her family and S.H.I.E.L.D. was a welcome change when she went back home. When Jennifer looked at him that the boy turned bright red.

"All right, Jennifer? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey." He spoke breathlessly before he took a tentative step forward to Jennifer. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" Colin raised the camera hopefully. Jennifer was stunned when Colin asked her that question, the last thing she wanted was to add more to her level of fame that she didn't want.

"A picture?"

"So I can prove I've met you." Colin sounded eager as he spoke, he kept edging further forward towards Jennifer. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Jennifer noticed that when he mentioned her scar that he looked at her scar, Jennifer knows it was there but she never gave much thought till entering Hogwarts when people talk about her. Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement before going on. "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you, maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Coulson?" Jennifer looked over at Draco when he stood behind Colin, Jennifer wondered if he would get through his head of to leave her and her friends alone, twice already she taught him at lesson. "Everyone line up! Jennifer Coulson giving out signed photos!"

"You know if he took the picture it would be that of you getting a punch in the face by a girl and the picture would be there for all time for all your future children and grandchildren to see. You will embarrass your family for as long as the Malfoy line exist. So if that is the picture than I suggest either don't get married or walk away." Malfoy glared at Jennifer Jennifer glared at him before Malfoy storm off followed by his two thugs, it was than she notice Harry and Neville pulled out their wands, Ginny had her hand in her pocket. Jennifer heard Hermione shut her book with a snap and she whispered.

"Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Jennifer groaned when she saw Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?" Jennifer started to say something but she was too late for Lockhart flung an arm around her shoulders and thundered jovially. "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Jennifer!" Jennifer managed to take a couple of steps away from Lockhart but he still has a grip on her. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey. A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you." Colin fumbled for his camera for a minute before he took the picture. Just as Colin took the picture that the bell rang behind them signaling the start of afternoon classes. "Off you go, move along there." Lockhart called to the crowd, before he set off back to the castle with Jennifer in tow, at the moment she was wishing that her father taught her more spells before entering Hogwarts.

"A word to the wise, Jennifer. I covered up for you back there with young Creevey - if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much . . . ." Deaf to when Jennifer was saying that Lockhart swept her down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase. "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible - looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but I don't think you're quite there yet." Jennifer managed to get out of his grasp before glaring at him like she did earlier that morning. Lockhart shrank under her gaze like he did earlier.

"Why in the world would I even care about being famous or even signing anything. You are acting like I want this fame of which I don't, do us both a favor and leave me alone." Jennifer stormed off to the defense against the dark arts classroom, she headed for a seat in the very back of the class. When she sat down that Jennifer piled all seven books by Lockhart in front of her so that she could avoid looking at the real thing, the rest if the class came clattering in, Ginny and Hermione sat on either side while Harry sat in front of her and Neville sat on one side of Harry. Ginny spoke up.

"You could've fried an egg on your face? You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ron, or they'll be starting a Jennifer Coulson fan club."

"Shut up." Jennifer paused before she went on. "If Ron is a fan than why didn't try to make friends with me last year."

"I think he was hoping that you would come to the burrow with me for the summer. I did thought of asking you, one time I did send a letter to you though muggle means or tried to. With what you told me and knowing little of the muggle world that I am unsure if it ever reached you."

"It is possible that it is both. But that is this is the last thing we need to talk about now." When the whole class was seated that Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. Than he reached forward and picked Lavender's copy of Travels with trolls, Lavender looked like if she might faint where he picked up the book. Lockhart held up the book to show his winking portrait on the front.

"Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for them to laugh, a few people smiled weakly but it seems that the males and Jennifer were too annoyed to bother with laughing while the rest of the girls were only paying attention to his loos of smile. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -" when he handed out the test papers that he returned to the front of the class. "You have thirty minutes - start - now!" Jennifer looked down at the paper to read.

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favorite color?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

Jennifer sighed as she read on to see what else, this made it even more clear of how stupid and useless Lockhart was. It went on till the last question.

40. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

As she looked at the questions that an idea hit her. So Jennifer made sure she put the least likely answers to his questions, for the first question that she decided to go with black and that his secret ambition was to die the most painful death. For the third question she put that his greatest achievement was to die, for the last question she put February 14 and that his ideal gift would be to die by being bite by a werewolf and vampire. Jennifer knew that it may not have been the best idea or at least when it went to the other teachers but with Lockhart, the chance of making fun of him was too good to pass up. Half an hour later that Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!" He gave them another roguish wink, Jennifer pretend to gag, Neville and Harry were close of laughing as Jennifer did that. From her seat that she could see Ron's look of disbelief on his face it seems that Seamus and Dean noticed her and were shaking with silent laughter. Jennifer was sure that part of it was because of Lockhart himself, it was hard to take Lockhart seriously. It was almost like James Potter was not a troublemaker when he was at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention, but Lockhart's face changed from delight to horror. Jennifer smiled slightly when she saw the expression on his face, it was clear that he just saw her paper and he flapped it over. Than he put it down quickly before the smile return.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" Lockhart flipped her paper over. "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione raised a trembling hand and Lockhart beamed, Jennifer rolled her eyes when Lockhart beamed at Hermione. "Excellent! Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business -" he bent down behind his desk and lifted a. Large covered cage onto it. "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Jennifer snorted lightly, if anyone heard her that they paid her no heed. Jennifer leaned around her books just enough to see what Lockhart might do, Lockhart has a hand on the cover if the cage. Dean and Seamus stopped laughing, Neville was cowering in his seat. Lockhart spoke in a low voice. "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." As the whole class held it's breath that Lockhart whipped the cover off, as soon as he did that, that Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Yes, Freshly caught Cornish pixies. " Seamus couldn't control himself and let out a snort of laughter, even Lockhart couldn't mistake it for a scream of terror. Lockhart looked at him and smiled at Seamus,

"Yes?"

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?"

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart waggle a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high with pointed faces and voices so shrill that it was like listening to budgies arguing. The moment that the cover was removed that they started jabbering and rocketing around the cage. They rattled the bars of the cage as well as making bizarre faces at the people nearest them. Jennifer has a bad feeling about this and what Lockhart might do with the pixies. "Right, then. Let's see what you make of them!" Than Locket opened the cage.

It was uproar, Jennifer was sure that the other classes could hear the disturbance from their classes when the pixies were let loose on the class. The pixies shot in every direction like little eight inches rockets, but they went everywhere as oppose to only one direction. Two of them seized Neville by the ears before they lifted poor Neville into the air, the rest proceeded to wreck the classroom. They did a better job of it than a rampaging rhino was let into the classroom, though a rhino wouldn't have been able to fit into the classroom. Several shot straight through the windows so that the back row was showered in broken glass. They grabbed ink bottles, sprayed the class with the bottles of which made half of the class go under their desks. Jennifer was among the ones under their desk, the pixies also shredded books and papers, as well as the pictures from the walls of which most of them were of Lockhart. Baskets went upside down, bags and books were thrown outside of the smashed windows. Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier. Jennifer could hear Lockhart shouting.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies." Jennifer managed to look from behind her desk to see Lockhart rolling up his sleeves before brandishing his wand, than he bellowed. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" As Jennifer expected that the spell didn't have an effect, one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window as well. Lockhart gulped before diving under his own desk, it was than that Neville fell on his own desk when the chandelier gave way. Jennifer managed to get out form under desk just long enough to pull Neville under her desk to avoid the pixies doing anything to them. Like flying lessons that he broke his wrist but his ankle seem to have been broken, so for the time being Jennifer used some extra cloth she carried around just in case and wrapped Neville's ankle and wrist. Just as she finished that the bell rang, there was a mad rush to the door, Jennifer, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Neville were almost to the door when Lockhart straightened up and saw them almost to he door.

"Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." Lockhart swept past them before shutting the door quickly behind him, Jennifer couldn't believe it, one of he pixies was butting her painfully on the ear. She pulled the pixie from her ear before immobilize it and stuffed it back into the cage, as she did that she spoke.

"Can you believe him?"

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience." Hermione immobilized two pixies at once with a Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on?" Harry was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing -"

"Rubbish. You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done -" Jennifer looked at Hermione before rolling her eyes and went back to putting the pixies away.

During the next few days that Jennifer was kept busy, the first thing that happened was that night before going to her dorm and Oliver Wood pulled her aside and asked her to join the house team. Apparently Alicia dropped off of the team,mOliver needed another chaser and apparently he had watched her during the flying lessons and thought she would make a great chaser. So not onto was she during classes, dodged of sight when she saw Lockhart, to avoid him making a scene again. However it seems he was avoiding Jennifer as well, of which helped as well, for a couple of times when she didn't make it out of sight that Lockhart did instead. There was only one time that neither one dodged out of sight, however it was hard to avoid Colin of who seemed to memorized her schedule. It seems like nothing gave Colin a bigger thrill than to say, all right Jennifer, six or seven times a day and to hear back, Hello Colin.

Besides that, that Oliver trained her for the Quiddtich practices that were coming up, thankfully her father brought her a broom when the went to Diagon Alley a month ago so that if she wanted to fly around the grounds that she could do it. A love of flying on a broom was something she got from both of her parents, even if her father was muggleborn. Plus Jennifer had brought up to her father of maybe joining the quidditch team this year, if a spot was open, but she just didn't expect Oliver to single her out. However it seems that Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, of which made the week worth for Jennifer. She found it amusing that it shoot out of Ron's hand but she couldn't believe that it created a large throbbing green boil between Flitwick's eyes. On Saturday morning that she woke up than she would have liked by Angelina.

"Whassamatter?" Jennifer spoke rather groggily and sat up on her bed.

"Oliver wants us for Quidditch practice! Come on!" Jennifer looked over at the window, there was a thin mist hanging across the pink and gold sky. Now that she was awake that she could hear the racket the birds were making, Jennifer didn't mind the racket there making. Angelina was one of dark skin students and one of the other chasers besides Katie Bell, Katie was a year ahead of Jennifer while Angelina was in Fred's and George's year.

"Angelina! It's the crack of dawn."

"That is what I said to Oliver. Apparently it is part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go. I am pretty sure that none of the other teams have started training yet; besides we need to train you."

"Oliver started training me since day one basically."

"So he told me. Come on there." Yawning and shivering slightly that Jennifer climbed out of bed and managed to find her quidditch robes quickly that Madam Hooch gave to her after Wood got her on the team. Angelina left her from, Jennifer wondered if this was why Oliver asked her so early to join the quidditch tema since he wanted to practiced earlier an the other teams. Jennifer scribbled a note to Hermione and Ginny, before putting her nimbus two thousand over her shoulder. Jennifer made it to the common room at the same time as Harry, just as they reached the portrait hole that she heard a clatter form behind her. Jennifer had Harry turned and saw Colon coming down the spiral staircase with his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.

"I heard someone saying your name or mentioning it on the stairs, Jennifer! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you -" Jennifer looked bemusedly at the photograph under her nose, it was a moving black and white Lockhart. Jennifer smiled as she noticed that Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm that Jennifer noticed was her own arm. She was pleased to see that his photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. As she watched that her other hand came into view and punched Lockhart in the stomach before her arms left view and Lockhart seem to have giving up than before Lockhart slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture. Jennifer was close of laughing, it looks like Harry was to, Jennifer did wanted to do that Lockhart a few times and she was rather glad to see it in a picture.

"Will you sign it?" Jennifer looked around to make sure that it was only them in the common room.

"No. Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry - Quidditch practice -" Jennifer and Harry climbed through the portrait hole, but Colin quickly followed them,

"Oh, wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!"

"It'll be really boring." Colin ignored her, his face was shining with excitement.

"You were the youngest House player in a hundred years, weren't you, Jennifer? Weren't you?" Colin was trotting alongside them. "You must be brilliant. I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?"

"Harry is the youngest, actually. I only joined the tema a few days ago. It is my own broom, as for being the best, I don't know. There are always new brooms coming out." Jennifer hoped it might get ready of him or something like that, but she found Colin a little bearable today than she had before after seeing that picture of her.

"I don't really understand Quidditch. Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?" It was Harry who spoke up.

"Yes. They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters."

"And what are the other balls for?" Colin tripped down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Harry and Jennifer.

"Well, the Quaffle - that's the biggish red one - is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch - they're three long poles with hoops on the end."

"And the fourth ball -"

"- is the Golden Snitch and it's very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns his team an extra hundred and fifty points."

"And you're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you, Harry?"

"Yes." As Harry said that, that the three of them left the castle and started across the dew drenched grass. "And there's the Keeper, too. He guards the goal posts. That's it, really." Colin didn't stop questions them all the way down the sloping lawns to the quidditch field. Some of the questions that Jennifer answered and Harry answered other questions instead. For Harry knows the game better than she did, plus the USA has quadpot of which was another wizarding sport that was more popular in the USA than anywhere else. But there was still quidditch in the USA but it was not quite as popular as quadpot though, the same can be said for Quadpot in England. They only shook Colin off when they reached the changing rooms, Colin called after her before he hurried off to the stands.

"I'll go and get a good seat, Jennifer!" The rest of the team was there, Oliver was the only one who looked truly awake. Fred and George were just sitting there, puffy eyed and touslehaired, opposite of them were Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, both were yawning. Jennifer sat next to Harry of who sat down next to Fred.

"There you two are, Harry, Jennifer, what kept you? Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference ..." Oliver was holding up a large diagram of a quidditch field, there were many lines, arrows and crosses in different colored inks. Oliver took out his wand out before he tapped the diagram, the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. Jennifer didn't get much after that, for she nodded right off, her head dropped onto Harry's shoulder. Usually, Jennifer wasn't like this but the weekends at Hogwarts was one of the times she didn't have to get up early. She hoped to sleep in that morning instead of getting up to com her. It wasn't till near the end of Oliver's speech that Jennifer woke up with a start.

"So, Is that clear? Any questions?" George wok up with a start.

"I've got a question, Oliver. Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?" Oliver wasn't pleased.

"Now, listen here, you lot. We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately -owing to circumstances beyond our control - " Harry shifted in his seat, Jennifer remember hearing of what happened at the last match. Apparently Harry was knocked out by one of the Slytherins before going to the quidditch field for a couple of hours and woke up after the match had finished. At the time Jennifer was still knocked out from her fight with Qurriell, Jennifer wished she was there so that could have been avoided. Oliver took a moment to regain control of himself, it was clear that the last defeat was still torturing Oliver. "So this year, we train harder than ever before ... Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Oliver seized his broomstick before he lead the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff legged and still yawning, that the team followed Oliver to the field. They were in the locker room for so long that the sun was completely up now, though there was remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Jennifer and Harry walked onto the field that she saw Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sitting in the stands.

"Aren't you finished yet?" It was Harry who responded to Ginny.

"Haven't even started." Jennifer and Harry were looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves." Jennifer and Harry mounted their brooms before kicking at the ground soaring into the air. The cool morning was whipping at her face, waking her up better than Oliver's long talk in the changing room. Jennifer and Harry soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George, as she soared that she heard a clicking sound. It was Fred who spoke up as they hurtled around a corner.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" Jennifer looked into the stands, it was Colin with his camera. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats with his camera raised taking picture after picture. The sound was strangely magnified in the deserted stadium,

"Look this way, Jennifer! This way!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea." Jennifer didn't want to let them know that she knows who Colin was, tan she put on a spurt of speed that took her as far away as possible from Colin.

"What's going on?" Wood was frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them.

"Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

"He's in Gryffindor."

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they're here in person." George was pointing towards the field, where there was several people in green robes were walking onto the field with their broomsticks on their hands. Oliver hissed in outrage.

"I don't believe it! I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Oliver shot towards the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger. Oliver staggered slightly as he dismounted, Jennifer, Harry, Fred and George followed as Oliver bellowed at Marcus Flint the Slytherin captain.

"Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" Flint was even larger than wood, he has a look of trolling cunning on his face as he spoke.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Angelina and Katie came over as well, there was no girls on the Slytherin team, the Slytherins were standing shoulder to shoulder.

"But I booked the field!I booked it!"

"Ah. But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. `I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."'

"You've got a new Seeker? Where?" From behind the six large figures before them came a seventh smaller boy, he was smirking all over his pale pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred was looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father." The whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." All seven of the Slytherins held out their broomsticks, seven highly polished brand new handes. Seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus two thousand and one gleamed under their noses in yeh early morning sun. "Very latest model. Only came out last month." Flint flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps sweeps the board with them." Flint smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives as he said the last bit. Flint looked over at her when Jennifer said that. "So Gryffindors have a new player as well." Flint seem to noticed something. "Oh, look. A field invasion." Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were crossing the grass to see what was going on. It was Ginny who spoke up.

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" She was looking at Malfoy in his Slytherin quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." Ginny gaped at the seven broomsticks that the Slytherins had in their hands. "Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter, than Hermione spoke.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood." There was an instant uproar at those words, flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop friend and George jumping on him,mkatie and Angelina were shrieking of how dark you. Neville pointed his wand at Malfoy's face yelling that he would pay for that one and was pointed furiously at Malfoy. Before Jennifer could jump in to defend Hermione that there was a loud bang and a jet of green light shot out of Neville's wand hitting Malfoy in the stomach. Sending Malfoy reeling backwards onto the grass behind him, Flint went to check on Malfoy.

"Draco! Draco! Are you all right?" Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, instead of say something that he he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. The slytherin team didn't want to go near Malfoy, Jennifer and he gathered Gryffindors were howling with laughter, none of them stopped laughing till the Slytherins managed to get off of the field dragging Malfoy behind them. Angelina spoke.

"I don't think Snape would not be to happy about that." Jennifer managed to stop laughing and responded.

"Like any of use care, that was too funny." Jennifer looked over at Neville of who was red. "Nice going, Neville. You are a Gryffindor through and through." Neville smiled and seem to blush even more when Jennifer said that. Hermione looked slight confused and spoke.

"What is a mudblood?" Everyone stopped laughing, everyone looked at each other. "I could tell it was rather rude form what I could tell." Jennifer looked at Hermione and answered.

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born - you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood. I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Ron Weasley - he's pure-blood and he can hardly get past half of his school work. It's a disgusting thing to call someone. Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out long ago."

"Won't Neville get into trouble?" Jennifer looked over at Neville of who looked worried.

"As for school ways, I can't help much here, but Lucius Malfoy tries anything that I will let my father know. I will write him a letter tonight, telling him of what happened and that if he has that he can step in."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Neville."

The rest of the morning that the Gryffindors went on practicing, till it was almost lunch time. Jennifer was glad to have something to eat, since she had nothing that morning before going to practice. The rest of the day was spent in the common room playing wizard's chess, she also wrote a letter to her father telling him of what happen her first week at school. When it was getting close to midnight that Jennifer went to her dorm, Hermione was in there sleeping as well as Lavender and Parvati but Ginny was not there. Jennifer merely shrugged when she didn't seen Ginny, Jennifer changed into her night clothes. Just as Jennifer laid down that she heard something, something she never heard before and unexpected. It was a voice, a voice that chill to the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking ice cold venom

"Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you . . . ." Jennifer nearly fell off her bed, she barely managed to grasp hold of the edge before she could fall off of her bed. Jennifer looked around, it was a male's voice, but that wasn't possible though, Jennifer listen but the voice didn't come back though. Jennifer shifted again, it took her a while before she fell asleep dreaming of a bodiless voice.


	10. Death Day Party

Phil's pov

When Jennifer got onto the train that Nick Fury asked him to come in, when Phil got there that Director Fury told him that he would be in Portland once more. This time it was to track down one of their agents that defected, he did let Aubrey know he was coming and she offered him a place to stay once more. He really didn't want to for he felt he would put her into more danger than he has already since the started secretly dating. The only other one that knows was Jennifer, though he did figure that Jennifer would bring up that he has a girlfriend to her friends of which he didn't mind for that was something he expected her to do at some point. Besides none of her friends are aware of the fact that Phil and Jennifer were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Well Jennifer was still in training but she was still an agent none the less and knew more than other training agents. So in that respect that Phil wasn't too bothered by that fact, plus Aubrey was aware of the fact that not only were Jennifer and himself agents to S.H.I.E.L.D. but a witch and wizard.

He was a bit worried about telling Aubrey about being a wizard at first, for he wasn't sure of how she would react but she accepted it none the less. Plus Shadow managed to send a few letters to Jennifer during the summer when they were in Portland. When shadow first came with a letter that it weirded Jennifer out till Phil told her that it was one for the wizards to communicate with each other. After that, that Aubrey got used to it, however Aubrey insisted on Phil staying with her so he found himself sleeping in her apartment once more. He has been there for two weeks when one night he fell asleep on the couch one night without meaning to. When he woke up the next morning that he noticed a few things, one that he was not in the bedroom that Aubrey gave him and two that he felt something on his chest. At first he thought it was blanket or pillow or something till he felt whatever it was shift, Phil opened his eyes and sat up a little bit. It was Aubrey, her arms were halfway around his neck and her head was on his chest and she was still sound asleep. Phil thought of moving but he really didn't want though so he closed hai eyes once more,he was about ready to go back to sleep when he heard a tapping noise. He felt Aubrey shift and suddenly he felt her hands go on his chest to sat up properly, Phil opened his eyes and sat up more properly and looked to the window.

"What is it?" Thankfully the sun was just coming out so he could make out an owl at the window, it was shadow with a letter form Jennifer.

"It's Shadow, so Jennifer must have sent a letter." Phil got off the couch as Aubrey rubbed her eyes.

"Not that I mind Shadow but I think it might be helpfully if Jennifer had a cell phone with her so that she can call you instead." Phil opened the window and Shadow flew in before landing on the table and holding her leg out. As Phil took off he letter that he spoke.

"Well, magic and technology don't always get along unless if you managed to control your magic around the technology like I have. Jennifer can do it since I taught her of how to do it, for it was needed since she is training into be an agent. However not everyone has that kind of control at Hogwarts, though I had ask Tony to come up with something so that a cell phone would work in a place like Hogwarts." Shadow remained where she as as Phil opened the letter and read it.

Dear dad,

I had a good first week at school so far, first off Lockhart is lame as well as full of himself. After telling him to back on the first day and after what happen at Foourish and Blotts that he left me alone. Though it is because we are both avoided each other now, of which is just fine with me. Also there is a muggle born, Colin, that wanted my picture, Colin is annoying but I have to say the picture he too of me was funny since Lockhart was trying to drag me into the picture but failed after my picture self punched picture Lockhart in the stomach. So my opinion of Colin went up a little after seeing that picture, just because of funny the picture was. Also I am the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser. However Oliver had us wake up early on the first Saturday after school started and I slept though most of his speech of where he was talking about his idea for the upcoming year. Though when he went to practice that the Slytherin team came out to practice because they have a new seeker, Draco Malfoy. Apparently his father brought the team new broomsticks. However something happened that made the Slytherin team leave the field, so if need be there is a chance you may need to come out. You see Neville used a spell on Malfoy and Malfoy belched out slugs, this was because he called Hermione the worst thing that he could think of and I don't need to write it for you to know what I am taking about. If his father tries to do anything to get rid of Neville do you mind if you step in place of Neville's father.

Love Jennifer

PS. All right, I thought I add this after I got up in the morning. Last night as I was falling asleep, but before I got there that I heard this voice coming from the walls. It chilled me to the bones, I haven't told anyone else but is it normal for someone to hear voices inside walls?

Aubrey was reading over his shoulder as he read the letter, when Phil looked at her that Aubrey seems confused. He wasn't surprised since he hasn't told her everything about the wizarding world since there wasn't much of a reason to.

"What is quidditch?"

"A wizarding spot."

"All right, but what did he call Hermione?"

"You don't need to worry about, Aubrey." Phil got a piece of paper and a pen before he wrote back to Jennifer and he gave the letter to Shadow before she flew out of the window.

Jennifer's pov

Jennifer and the others managed to visit Hagrid, in Sunday of their first weekend, it was much like her first visit to Hagrid she came to Hogwarts. When October arrived that a damp chill went over the grounds and into the castle, Madam Pomfrey was kept busy. For a sudden spread of colds went among the students and staff, her pepper up potion worked instantly. But it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward, Percy managed to get Ginny to takes some after a while. Jennifer was getting a little worried bout Ginny when she started to look pale for some odd reason. Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end. The lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. During his time that Shadow came back with a letter form her father one morning, Jennifer didn't dare opened it till that night when the others were asleep, unlike in the past for Jennifer didn't want to bring up of what she heard as she going to sleep that one night. As soon as the others were asleep that Jennifer opened the letter.

Dear Jennifer,

I am surprised that you got on the tema so fast, I hope you have fun as chaser. Do you mind if you get a picture of you and Lockhart? For I am sure it is a good laugh to see it. I am at least glad that you don't have to deal with Lockhart too much now. As for Malfoy and Neville, I will be glad to stop Malfoy's father from doing anything if I have to. Though it is too bad that there is no picture of Malfoy throwing up the slugs, that would be amusing to have as well. As for that voice you heard, I am not sure what to make of it, I never heard any voice from the walls of Hogwarts. It is not very common in either world to hear voices in walls, can anyone else hear the voices? Also let me know if you hear the voices again.

Your father

Jennifer wasn't sure if anyone else could hear the voices or not, she just shrugged the though of the voice for now till it happens again. However Oliver seem to decided to give the team regular training sessions, even with all the rain and mud. That was one one stormy Saturday afternoon, a few days before Halloween, that Jennifer and Harry were drenched to the skin and splatter with mud. Though their spirits were not too high since Fred and George, who have been spying on the Slytherins, seen the speed of the new Nimbus two thousand and ones. That the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs shooting through the air like missiles. Jennifer managed to leave before Harry from the quidditch field and thankfully for Jennifer that she didn't run into Filch. When Harry got back shortly after Jennifer changed and showered that Harry came back and told them of what happened with filch and nearly headless Nick, as well as telling them about aNick's death day party.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died? I never heard of such a thing, however my father raised me in the muggle world." Jennifer left out the fact that she seen and heard stranger things than celebrating the day that they died, but it was strange none the less. Rain was still lashing the windows of which were inky black now, but in the common room was bright and cheerful, the firelight glowered over the countless squashy armchairs where the Gryffindors saw reading, talking or doing homework. But in the case of Fred and George Weasley that they were trying to find out what happens of you fed a filibuster firework to a salamander. Fred 'rescued' the brilliant orange fire dwelling lizard from a care of magical creatures class and it was currently a mouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people. Harry was about ready to say something else when they found out what happen to the salamander.

For the Salamander suddenly whizzed into he air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly around the room. Jennifer smiled as she watched the salamander whirled around the room, even though she seeen a lot of strange and new things while she has been part of S.H.I.E.L.D., there still things they amazed her of the wizarding world. Percy was bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George as there was a spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth. Than the salamander managed to make it's escape into the fire accompanying explosions. When Halloween arrived that Jennifer wished that she was going to the feast instead of the death day party with Harry, Hermione,Ginny and Neville. It seems Harry regretted the promise he made to Nick as well, but Hermione reminded Harry of his promise.

"A promise is a promise. You said you'd go to the deathday party." So at seven at night that Jennifer, Harry, Neville and Hermione walked past the doorway to the packed great hall and directed their steps towards the dungeons. Ginny would have come but she said that she wasn't feeling very well, so they went on without her. The passageway leading to Nearly Headless aNick's party was lined with candles, but the effect was far from cheerful. There were long thin, jet blacked tapers, al burning bright blue, casting a dim ghostly light even over their living faces. The temperance seem to drop with every stop that they took, as Jennifer shivered and drew her robes tightly around herself that she heard an eerie sound of a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Please tell me that is not music?" Jennifer whispered it to the other three as they turned a corner before they saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes. When he saw them that he spoke mournfully

"My dear friends. Welcome, welcome . . . so pleased you could come. . . ." Nick swept his plumed hat and bowed them inside, it was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly white translucent people that were mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor. The ghosts were waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws played by an orchestra on a raised black draped platform. A chandelier was overhead blazing midnight blue with a thousand more black candles, their breath rose in a mist before them, it was like stepping into a freezer or Alaska.

"Shall we have a look around?" Jennifer shrugged when Harry said that.

"May as well but be careful not to walk through anyone." So they walkedf around the edge of the dance floor. So that the four of them passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Jennifer wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts. Jennifer still doesn't know what happened to that ghost or why he was covered in blood, there times that she wanted to ask but than she almost ran into Hermione of who stopped abruptly.

"Oh, no. Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle -"

"Who?" They backtracked quickly as Harry spoke, Jennifer didn't need to ask since Jennifer was all too well aware of Moaning Myrtle. Jennifer was the one that responded

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor." Neville looked stunned but he spoke none the less.

"She haunts a toilet?"

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you -"

"Look, food!" It was Neville who spoke up, she noticed where Neville was looking, now that Neville had mentioned it that she was getting hungry. On the other side of the dungeon was a long table that was covered in black velvet, the approach pee the table eagerly but the next moments hey stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters, cakes that burned charcoal black and were heaped on salters there were a great maggoty haggis, and a slab of cheeks covered in furry tree mold. In the pride of place that there was an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone with two like icing for king the words, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington died 31st October, 1492. Jennifer watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table before crouching low and walked through it. His mouth was held so wife that it passed through one of the stinking salmon, when he walker through it that the ghost looked sad. It was Harry who spoke.

"Can you taste it if you walk though it?"

"Almost." The ghost drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor." Hermione was pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis. Jennifer was not feeling very good at the moment, she knows why though and she wanted to get away from the food.

"Can we move? I feel sick." Jennifer and the others are,y turned around when Peeves swooped suddenly from under the table and stopped in midair in front of them. Peeves was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie and a broad grin on his wide wicked face.

"Hello, Peeves."

"Nibbles?" He offered them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus. It was Hermione who responded.

"No thanks."

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle. Rude you was about poor Myrtle." Peeves took a deep breath before he bellowed. "OY! MYRTLE!"

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset." Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her - er, hello, Myrtle." The squat ghost of a girl glided over, her face was gloomy and was half hidden behind lank hair and thick pearly spectacles.

"What?" Myrtle sounded sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" Hermione spoke in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet." Myrtle sniffed

"Miss Granger was just talking about you -"

"Just saying - saying - how nice you look tonight." Hermione was glaring at Peeves. However Myrtle was eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"You're making fun of me." There were silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No - honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" Hermione nudged Harry and Neville painfully in the ribs or it looked like it at any rate, Jennifer joined in as well.

"Oh, yeah -"

"She did -"

"I heard her -"

"Don't lie to me." Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!" Peeves hissed in Myrtle's ear.

"You've forgotten pimply." Peeves hissed in her ear. Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs before she fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after Myrtle pelting her with moldy peanuts and he was yelling."Pimply! Pimply!"

"Oh, dear." Nearly Headless Nick was drifting towards them through the crowd.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes." All four of them said it at once, Jennifer wasn't sure of what else to tell Nearly Headless Nick about his death day party.

"Not a bad turnout. The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent. . . . It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra. . . ." The orchestra stopped playing at very moment, everyone in the in the dungeon fell silent. It seems that all of the ghosts were looking around in excitement as a hunting horn sounded.

"Oh, here we go." Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each was ridden by a headless horsemen. The assembly clapped wildly, Jennifer stood there and watched, Harry clapped but stopped when he saw Nick's face. The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor before halting, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost of who held his bearded head under his arm, it was from that position that he was blowing the born. The ghost leapt down before he lifted his head high into the air so he could seen over the crowd of which made everyone laugh. Apparently he was looking for Nick for he squashed his head back onto his neck and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nick! How are you? Head still hanging in there?" He gave a hearth laugh before he clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder. Nick spoke rather stiffly.

"Welcome, Patrick."

"Live 'uns!" Sir Patrick spotted Harry, Neville, Jennifer and Hermione before giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again. He crowd was laughing with howling now, Jennifer looked down at the head, unsure of what to make of it.

"Very amusing." Sir Patrick's head shouted from the floor.

"Don't mind Nick! Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow -" with a meaningful look form Nick that Harry spoke up.

"I think. Nick's very - frightening and - er -"

"Ha! Bet he asked you to say that!"

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" Nearly Headless Nick stride over the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.

"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow . . ." After that, that no one heard much more, Sir Patrick and the rest of the headless hunt started a game of head hockey. Because of it that the crowd were turning to watch the game instead of listening to Nearly Headless Nick. Nearly Headless Nick tried to recapture his audience but he gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers. Jennifer was cold and hungry, sure she has gone on for a while without food but the disgusting food on the table and the cold were making her hungry for real food.

"I can't stand much more of this." The orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor. It seem Harry was thinking along the same lines as Jennifer.

"Let's go." The went back towards the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, a minute later that they were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles. Jennifer hoped that here was still something to eat from the feast upstairs.

"I am hoping that the feast is still going on." Jennifer lead the way toward the steps to the entrance hall. But than Jennifer heard the voice again.

". . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ." It was the same voice, the same cold murderous voice that she heard in her dorm, she stumbled to a halt and was clutching the stone wall listening and looking around. She looked up and down the passageway, the others seem confused by her actions, she wondered if that me as that they can't hear the voice.

"Jennifer, what're you -?"

"Can't you the voices?"

". . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . ."

"Listen!" The others were froze watching Jennifer, watching her.

". . . kill . . . time to kill . . ." The voice was growing fainter, it was like it was moving away from her, a mixture of fear and excited gripped her, but she wasn't going to act up the excitement till she was sure that the others could hear the voice. Jennifer looked at he others, it was Harry that responded.

"What voice are you talking about?" Jennifer bit her lip, if she could hear it but they couldn't hear it than that was not a good sign.

"You can't hear it? The voice sounds cold and murderous." Harry shook his head. Jennifer looked up the stairs in front of them. "I have a bad feeling about this." Jennifer heard the voice again but it was much further away almost like it was coming from the second floor.

". . . I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!" Her stomach tied up in Knots when she heard that.

"I believe, whatever I am hearing that it is going to kill in someone."

"How can you be sure?" Jennifer looked at Neville when he said that Neville looked frighten, Jennifer felt as frighten as Neville looked.

"It might be me, but the voice said that it smelled blood." They looked at each other before heading up the stairs, as they entered the entrance hall ghost the rest of the students were leaving the great hall. Now Jennifer couldn't hear the voice, with one look at each other that they decided to go to the common room before they talk more about what happen. So they went up the next couple of floors to go to the common room. However when they reached one corridor that students stopped, Jennifer wondered when they stopped. It seem that all the chattering and noise die down as well, Jennifer managed to get to the front as well as Hermione, Harry and Neville.

When they reached the front of the group that Jennifer gasp at the sight before her. Ron and his two friends were standing in the middle of the corridor with the whole school looking at the as well as what was behind them. There was foot high words that was daubed on the wall between two windows shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches. 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.' Hanging by her tail from the torch bracket was Mrs. Norris, than someone shouted through the quiet and managed to push his way through the crow doing so,

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Draoc Malfoy, his cold eyes were alive, his usually bloodless face flushed as he grinned at the sight of the hanging immobile cat.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted by Malfoy's shout or that is what Jennifer assumed, Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. When he reached the front that he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" Filch was shrieking, than his eyes landed on Ron. "You! You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!" It was Dumbledore, followed by other teachers, he swept past Ron and his two friends before he detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus. You, too, Mr. Huntington, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Jameston."

"Thank you, Gilderoy." The silent crowd parted to let them pass, Lockhart looked excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore as well as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. After they left that Hermione, Jennifer, Neville and Harry entered an empty classroom and closed the door before she looked at her friends.

"Do you think that I should have brought up the voice I heard before Rumbledore left with the other teachers?" It was Harry who spoke.

"No. Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." Jennifer looked at Harry of who looked unsure.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. But -you must admit it's weird ..."

"I know it's weird. The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened... What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, it rings a sort of bell, I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once ... might've been Bill . . . ." For the next few days that the school could only talk about the attack on Mrs. Norris, Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot of where she was attacked. It was like Filch thought that the attacker might come back to that spot, there times of when she saw a Filch scrub the message on her wall with a few products but there was no effect. The words gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone, when Filch was at the scene that he skulk through the corridors and lung out at unsuspecting students for rubbish things and try to put them into detention for it. However it seems that Ginny was reacting badly, after a year of knowing her that Jennifer knows that Ginny loves cats. But they both know of much a pain Mrs. Norris can be, Ron tried to make Ginny feel better.

"Honestly, we're much better off without her. Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts. They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking -" Ron added that last part as Ginny turned white. The attack had an effect on Hermione, it was quite normal for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading but she almost did nothing else. Jennifer, Neville or Harry could get much of a response from Hermione, Ginny seem to have distance herself from the four of them as well. Harry and Jennifer were held back in potions of where Snape made them scrape tube worms off the desks. After a quick lunch that they went upstairs to meet Neville in he library. When they reached there that they saw Justin from Hufflpeuff that was in Herbology with them coming towards them. Harry was about ready to say something when Ron had came in with his two friends, Justin saw the three of them and hat was he turned and sped off in the opposite direction. Harry and Jennifer looked at each other.

"Why did he do that?" Jennifer thought about, she remembered Filch yelling something about the heir of Slytherin and cursing Ron for what he did.

"I think it is because of Filech, at one point I heard cursing Ron and yelling about the heir of Slytherin. He might think Ron is the heir or something, I am not sure why they would think that." Soon enough they found Neville writing his history of magic assignment or at least he was finishing it up. and he just barely measured his homework assignment, when Jennifer sat down next to Neville that she spoke.

"Where is Hermione?" As Jennifer said that, that Harry grabbed the tape measure and unrolling his own homework. Neville pointed along the shelves.

"Somewhere over there. Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas." Jennifer and Harry told Neville about Justin running away from Ron and what Jennifer thought of why Justin did that.

"It is either when Jennifer said or it's Lockhart." Just than Hemione emerged from between a couple of bookshelves, she looked irritable but she seem ready to talk to them at last. She sat next to Jennifer and Neville.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out. And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?"

"The same reason everyone else wants it, to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?"

"That's just it. I can't remember. And I can't find the story anywhere else -" As Harry and Hermione spoke that Jennifer thought back to the stories her father told her. She remembered him telling about the chamber of Secrets before but she couldn't remember the story behind it either.

"My father told me about the chamber of Secrets as a bedtime story shortly after he got me when I was eight." When Jennifer said that, that Harry looked at her.

"I thought you were with your father the whole time."

"No, for about seven years I was with a muggle family before my father learned about it and took me away from them." Just than the bell rang, Jennifer and Harry lead the way to history of magic with Neville and Hermione behind them. History of magic was boring, but in many ways it beats Defense against Dark arts for no one could sleep in defense against the dark arts classes, not with Lockhart. Plus history of magic was taught by their only ghost teacher, professor Binns, that day it was not much different or at least it started out that way. Jennifer had her head on her table trying to sleep when she felt movement besides her. Jennifer looked up and she was surprised to see Hermione with her hand up, all right normally that was not surprising but with history of magic, Hermione never put her hand up before. There were times that Jennifer was sure Hermione slept through history of magic, Professor Binns glanced up and saw Hermione's hand up and he looked amazed.

"Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets." A few things happen at once, Dean Thomas, who was sitting with his mouth open gazing out of the window had jerked out of his trance. Lavender brown's head came up off her arms and Neville's elbow slipped off his desk. Harry nearly fell out of his chair and would have hit Jennifer's desk if had fell from his desk. But his nots fell to the floor when he jerked his he's do up and his arm went slid across the desk. That made Jennifer giggle when Harry did that, Harry blushed Weasley red when she giggled at him. The only reaction that Professor Binns had was blinking.

"My subject is History of Magic, I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk. "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers." Professor Binns stuttered to a halt as Hermione raised her hand on the air waving it again,

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" With how much amazement that Professor Binns that Jennifer was sure that no student ever interrupted him dead or alive before.

"Well, yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -" The whole class was hanging onto Professor Binns's words, he looked at them all, every face turned to his, it was clear that he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well. Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets ... You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." Professor Binns paused, gazing around the room before going on. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." There was silence as he finished the story, it wasn't he usual sleepy silence that filled this room. It was an unease silence that filled the room, everyone went on watching him hoping for me, but Professor Binns looked annoyed with this story that they wanted to hear,

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course. Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible." This time Jennifer raised her hand, Professor Binns looked surprised but nodded to her before she spoke.

"Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control." The class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you, the thing does not exist." Professor Binns was shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir, if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty. If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor, you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather, I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" It seems that Professor Binns had enough at that point.

"That will do. It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!" Within five minutes that the class was back into it's usual state.


	11. Dobby again

As the four of them fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson that Neville spoke. "I always had a feeling that Slytherin was the one that started all that pureblood stuff, it guessed that from all the stories I heard about him along with the other founders. I wouldn't want to be in that house even more now." Jennifer was glad that the sorting hat didn't consider putting her into Slytherin, she did hear about Slytherin from her father. There was no way that she wanted to be in the same house as Draco Malfoy, that was just a disturbing thought right there. Hermione nodded as Neville said that but Harry didn't say anything.

"Well, the hat considered me for Ravenclaw. But it decided to put me into Gryffindor."

"Really? I would never thought the hat would consider that for you." Jennifer looked over at Hermione.

"Hermione, unless if you hadn't noticed I am one of the five top students in our year. You are the tops in our year. I am like third or fourth I think, for I want to saw that there are a couple of Ravenclaws behind you before it is me." As they were being pushed through the crowd that Colin went past them.

"Hiya, Jennifer!"

"Hullo, Colin."

"Jennifer, Jennifer, a boy in my class has been saying Ron's ..." Colin was unable to finish due to being small that he couldn't fight against the tide of people going against him or past him. "See you, Harry!" Than Colin was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about Ron?"

"That he is Slytherin's heir, I expect or something like that, as if I care."

"People here'll believe anything. But it doesn't matter, we are not friends with Ron anyway." Jennifer nodded when Neville said that. The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty, Jennifer was still wondering about the chamber and decided to ask.

"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, that much is apparent since we hadn't seen her since the attack, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be - well - human. As Hermione said that, that they turned a corner and found themselves at the corridor of where the attack happened, they stopped and looked. The scene was just like that night expect that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket and an empty chair.

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard." They looked at each other, there was no one else around. "Can't hurt to have a poke around." Jennifer drop her bag before she got to her hands and knees so that she could crawl along, searching for clues. Harry also did the same thing as well, but it was Harry of who noticed some marks on the floor.

"Scorch marks! Here - and here -" Jennifer went over to where Harry found them and looked at it, it could have been a flame but it didn't seem quite right almost like it was caused by something other than flame.

"Come and look at this! This is funny . . . ." Jennifer and Harry got up before crossing towards the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane of where around twenty spiders were scuttling and were trying to fight to get through a small crack. A long silvery thread was dangling like a rope as they all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?"

"No, have any off you?" Jennifer and Neville shook their heads, for neither one of them seen anything like that before.

"Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up." Jennifer went over to where the chair was and to the door before she spoke up.

"It was about here. Level with this door." Jennifer was about ready to reach out for the doorknob but stopped when she realized it was Moaning Myrtle's place.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Moaning Myrtle's place. Hermione stood up and went over to the door.

"Like as if anyone would be in there." They didn't pay nay heed of the out of order sign as Hermione open the door and they went inside. The bathroom hasn't changed since the last time Jennifer case in here the first time without know about Myrtle. It was still as gloomy and depressing as ever, there was a large cracked and spotted mirror and there was a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given odd by the stubs of a few candles so that they were burning low in their holders. The wooden doors of the stalls were flaking and scratched, one of the doors was dangling off of it's hinges. Hermione put her fingers to her lips before setting towards the end stall, upon reaching there that Hermione spoke.

"Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" Jennifer, Harry and Neville went to look, Moaning Myrtle was flailing above the toilet picking a spot on her chin,

"This is a girls' bathroom." Moaning Myrtle was eyeing Neville and Harry suspiciously. "They're not girls."

"No, I just wanted to show them how er - nice it is in here." She waved at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor, Harry than mouthed to Hermione.

'Ask her if she saw anything?'

"What are you whispering?" Myrtle was staring at Harry.

"Nothing, We wanted to ask -"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" Myrtle's voice was choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead -"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you, Harry only -"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one! My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?"

"I wasn't paying attention, Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm ... " Neville than spoke up

"Already dead." Myrtle gave a tragic sob before she rose up into the air, turned over before diving head first into the toilet. Of which caused the water to splash all over them and Myrtle vanished from sight, but from the sound of her muffled sobs that she was somewhere in the U-bend. Harry and Neville stood there with their mouths open, Jennifer and Hermione shrugged, they know that was normal for Myrtle.

"Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle ... Come on, let's go." After talking to Myrtle that they went back to the common room, they tried to do their charms homework but it was rather difficult to do with wondering of who could have opened the chamber of secret. After a while Hermione slammed the standard book of spells grade two shut of which is rather surprising for Hermione. Than she spoke up in a quiet voice,

"Who can it be, though? Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" Jennifer looked at Hermione, Hermione looked back but was in convinced though, Neville didn't seem convinced either.

"If you're talking about Malfoy -"

"He is likely, but there are a few others. But he seems the most likely with what he said when Mrs. Norris was found attack of where that writing is."

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Harry closed his books

"Look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"So they might know of how to open the chamber, so that knowledge could have been passed down. I know that I am part of an old pureblood line, from what my dad told me of a few things that there are some things that are handed down from one generation to another. So handing the knowledge of opening the chamber could be one of them in the Malfoy family."

"Well, I suppose it's possible ..."

"But how do we prove it?"

"There might be a way." Hermione dropped her voice. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect -"

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Jennifer looked at Neville when he said that.

"Do you have any ideas, Neville, if you do, now would be a good idea to suggest them." Neville shook his head than Jennifer looked at Hermione. "Hermione, what is this way?"

"What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible. I might be able to sneak in there but hiding and not being found and sneaking out would be the problem." Hermione raised an eyebrow when Jennifer said that, Jennifer shrugged, Hermione seem to decided not to pay heed of the last thing Jennifer said.

"No, it's not. All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

"Snape brought that up in class not to long ago, but I can't remember when he brought it up." Harry and Neville looked at Jennifer. "What? Do you think Hermione is the only one that pays attention in class."

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago, it transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into four of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."

"Are you sure that this will work? What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?" Hermione waved her hand impatient ply.

"It wears off after a while. But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library." There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: they would need a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really. Unless of we were going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think, that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance ..."

"Oh, come on, what teacher would fall for that. They'd have to be really thick . . . ." The look that the other three were giving her told her of who would be at thick in the head. Jennifer knew that she wasn't going to like it at all.

Since the pixies that Lockhart hasn't bother to bring live creatures again, of which Jennifer was glad of. Instead he read passages from his books to the class, a few times Jennifer slept through the reading along with Harry and Neville. It seems that Lockhart didn't mind or cared. However he managed to drag either Harry or Jennifer up there to rebadged some of the dramatic bits. Harry and Jennifer were forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager that was cured of a babbling curse, a yeti with a head cold and a vampire that was unable to eat anything expect lettuce since Lockhart dealt with the vampire. Honestly, the chances of Jennifer going to Asgard was better than the stories in the books being true but she didn't being it up. However Harry was the one that was dragged up in their next defense against the dark arts class, this time as a werewolf.

"Nice loud howl, Harry - exactly - and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced - like this - slammed him to the floor - thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat -I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan - go on, Harry - higher than that - good - the fur vanished - the fangs shrank - and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective - and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks." Jennifer rolled her eyes as Lockhart did that, it was lame when he acts his stories. When the bell ran that Lockhart got to his feet.

"Homework - compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!" Jennifer rolled her eyes when he said that, like as if she cares about hai books, if something happens to him this year that she was going to burn his books. Harry joined Hermione, Neville and Jennifer in the back as the class started to leave.

"Ready?"

"Wait till everyone's gone. All right . . . " Hermione approached Lockhart's desk with the piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand with Jennifer, Harry, and Neville right behind her. "Er - Professor Lockhart? I wanted to - to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." Hermione held out the piece of paper to Lockhart, her hand was shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms."

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" Lockhart took the note from Hermione before Lockhart smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes. So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer -"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help." Lockhart pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" Lockhart had misreading the revolted look on Jennifer's face. "I usually save it for book-signings." Lockhart scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione. While Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag that Lockhart looked at Jennifer and Harry.

"So, Harry, Jennifer. Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you two are useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you two feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players ..." Jennifer wanted to slap Lockhart but Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat before they hurried after Neville and Hermione. As they looked at the signature that Jennifer spoke.

"I don't believe it. He didn't even look at the book we wanted." It was Harry who spoke up.

"That's because he's a brainless git, you knew that from day one, Jennifer. But who cares, we've got what we needed -"

"He is not a brainless git." Hermione said that as they half ran toward the library.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year -" They dropped their voices as they entered the stillness of the library before heading over to Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Moste Potente Potions?" Madam Oince tried to take the note from Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it." Jennifer wrenched it form Hermione's grasp before thrusting it at Madam Pince,

"Hermione, Madam Pince need to seen it. We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough." Madam Pince held the note to the light as though she was looking for a forgery but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and retire. Several minutes later carrying a large and moldy looking book. Hermione put the book carefully into her bag before they left the library, trying not to look too quitly or walk to fast. Five minutes later that they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, once more. No one objected this since it was clear that no one would come here looking for anything, like a potion, so that they were guaranteed some privacy, moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall but they were ignoring her and she was ignoring them, so no trouble there. Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully and he four of them bent over the damp spotted pages. It was clear that from a glacé of why the book belonged in the restricted section, some of potions had effects that were too gruesome to think about. Jennifer wanted to throw up from looking at some of the drawings on the pages of the book.

"Here it is." Jennifer looked at the page that said, The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Jennifer hoped that the artist was imagining the look of intense pain on their faces. Compared to the other drawings that this drawings were not quite as bad as the other pages she she see. As they scanned the recipe that Hermione spoke,

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen, Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass." Hermione was running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store- cupboard, we can help ourselves ... Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn - don't know where we're going to get that - shredded skin of a boomslang -. that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"What? We need bits of whoever we are changing into? That is disgusting." Hermione went on as though she hadn't heard Jennifer.

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last ..." Jennifer turned to Harry and Neville, Neville seem like he couldn't talk at the moment.

"D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea ..." Hermione shut the book with a snap.

"Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine." There were bright pink patches on Hermione's cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in." Jennifer smiled when Hermione sisd that, for a change it was Hermione that was getting her to break a couple of rules instead of the other way around like last year, sort of. Hermione never really persuading them into breaking rules before. Jennifer looked at Harry of who looked back at it.

"Well it looks Her I one is become more of a Gryffindor as well." Harry smiled before he spoke

"That is very true." Harry looked at her I one. "How long will it take to make, anyway?" Hermione, looking happier, opened the book again.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days ... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month? A month? I had missions that took less time making that potion." At those words the other three looked at her confused, Jennifer out her hand over her mouth. She was surprised that she let that word slip out of her month, she never spoke of her home life since she was almost always on the move.

"Missions? What missions?" Jennifer lowered her hand from her mouth.

"Never mind, we were talking about the potion and Malfoy. Malfoy could easily attacked half the Muggle- borns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, Jennifer added quickly. "But it's the best plan we've got, so we may as well go forward with this plan." Jennifer went to check that the coast was clear before the four of them left the bathroom.

Jennifer woke up early the next morning, she lay there thinking about the quidditch match that day. Yes, she watched a quidditch match before but she never played a quidditch game before. She was nervous of what the outcome could be and what Oliver would say if Gryffindor lost. She was also nervous of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms that gold could buy. She wanted to beat Slytherin very badly, Jennifer lay there on her bed thinking about the match with her insides were churning at the many thoughts that entered her mind of what could happen. After a while that Jennifer got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, when she reached the great hall that the rest of the quidditch team was there. All of them looking uptight and were not speaking much, Jennifer sat down next to Harry, she was unsure if she could eat anything. As eleven approached that the whole school started to make it's way down to the quidditch stadium. Hermione and Neville came over to wish them good luck as they entered the locker room, but Ginny was still distancing herself from them, of which didn't help Jennifer feel any better. Jennifer pulled he scarlet Gryffindor robes on before joining the rest of the team to listen to Oliver's usual ore match pep talk.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us. No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers." George muttered

"Too true, I haven't been properly dry since August." However Oliver paid no heed to what George said.

"and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Oliver than turned to Harry.

"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry." Fred winked at Harry. As they walked out into the pitch that a roar of noise greeted them, mainly cheers, since Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten. However the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard as well, Jennifer noticed that there was a couple of banners with her name on it as well as Harry's name. Madam Hooch asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, of which they did, but they were giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather hard.

"On my whistle. Three ... two ... one. . ." The brooms speed them upward with a roar from the crowd below them, the fourteen players rose towards the sky. Jennifer remained with the other players, but plover went to the goal posts while Harry rose higher than everyone else. Malfoy yelled at her as he shoot underneath her as though to show off the speed of his broom.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Jennifer paid no heed to Malfoy as a heavy black bludger came pelting towards her while the other one shot towards Harry. Jennifer avoided so narrowly that she could feel it ruffle her hair as it passed

"Close one, Jennifer!" Fred streaked past as George went to the other bludger. Jennifer caught the quaffle as Fred gave the bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey. However the bludger changed direction in midair and went towards her. Jennifer put on a burst of speed as she went towards the Slytherins goal posts, thankfully George was there waiting near the Slytherin goal post and he hit the bludger towards the goal keeper of who duck to avoid the bludger and Jennifer managed to get a goal. However the goal keep avoiding the bludger was pointless since it changed direction once more and went after her. Jennifer was forced to fly at full speed, as the game went on. It seem that the other bludger was focus on Harry, to make things worse that it started to rain. Even with the bludger going after that she still managed to play well enough, she even managed to get the goal keeper think that the bludger after him a couple of times.

Soon enough that the score was sixty points to sixty points so that they were tied, Jennifer was sure that Slytherin only got that many points because of the slytherin's superior brooms and their speed. Fred kept trying to get the one bludger away from Jennifer while George was the doing the same thing with the one going after Harry. However the good thing about this was Jennifer was able to dodge the bludger when Fred didn't hit, undue to her training from her father as an agent. Plus the bludgers were not attacking anyone else of which means that Katie and Angelina cousin score as much as they could and Jennifer also scored a few times as well. Harry, unlike Jennifer, couldn't dodge the bludger like she could, instead he kept doing lops and swooped and just out speed the bludger. Thankfully that there was enough space between Harry the bludger most of the time that George was not much of a bother, it was the same with Fred and Jennifer's bludger. Jennifer just scored another goal when the bludger hit her arm just after she threw the quaffle. Jennifer gripped the broom with one hand as she held her arm.

Jennifer could hear the hissing of the three houses while she could hear the cheering from the Slytherins when the bludger hit her. Than she heard a wham, she barley managed to dodge her bludger and looked to where Harry was and saw that he was hit but his bludger as well. But it was than that Jennifer noticed the golden snitch hovering just inches above Malfoy's ear. Jennifer moved just in time before the bludger could hit her again, Jennifer noticed that Harry was diving to Malfoy to get to the snitch. She could hear Malfoy gasp before moving out of Harry's way, Harry made a wile snatch and gasp the golden snitch. Harry had one arm to his stomach while the hand held onto the snitch, Harry was gripping his broom with his legs and he went for the ground. Jennifer dived and landed just barely before Harry hit the mud and rolling off his broom. Jennifer ran over to Harry as he fainted.

Just than the two bludgers went to Jennifer and Harry but Fred and George caught the two bludgers before they started to wrestle the two bludgers into the box. Jennifer had to jump to one side when the bludger tried to hit her before Fred caught it while still in his broom. Jennifer kept her arm to her stomach since it was still hurting but Jennifer jinks that Harry managed to get the worse hit form the two bludgers judging from the fact he passed out. Though it might because of the fact that she has been trying to be an agent since the age of eight under the care of her father. After the two bludgers were being put into the box that Jennifer reached of where Harry was, passed out. When she reached Harry that Lockhart reached Jennifer and Harry, Jennifer glared at Lockhart when he knelt besides Harry and herself. Before Jennifer could say or do that Lockhart pulled out his wand, he started to twirl it before he pointed it at her arm.

Jennifer has a feeling that he was not going to fix her arm right, judging from how he handle the pixies at the start of the year. A strange and an unpleasant sensation started at her shoulder and spread to his fingertips. It felt like her arm was being deflated to being rubber, she watched in horror as her arm seem to deflate in front of her. So that when the feeling stopped that looked like a rubber arm instead of an arm, sure she couldn't feel any pain but she preferred pain than having no bones. Jennifer put her other arm in front of her rubber arm and glared at Lockhart of who shrunk under her gaze. But than the team Gryffindors started to gather around them, Lockhart than looked at Harry as Harry stirred. When Harry opened his eyes that Lockhart was leaning over him, it was clear that Harry figured out who it was.

"Oh, no, not you."

"Doesn't know what he's saying." Jennifer rolled her eyes when Lockhart spoke loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No! I'll keep it like this, thanks ... " Harry tried to sit up but it was clear that the pain was terrible to Harry, than Jennifer heard the clicking of a camera, she looked over at Colin.

"He doesn't want a photo of this, Colin." Colin looked over at Jennifer before lowering his camera sheepishly.

"Lie back, Harry. It's a simple charm I've used countless times -"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor." Oliver was grinning even though Harry was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, Id say -"

"Harry really should go to the hospital wing, more so after you tried to use that you used on me, provided I am correct in assuming that is the charm that you spoke of." Lockhart seem to pay no heed to Jennifer as he rolled up his jade green sleeves.

"Stand back."

"No. don't." Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm. Harry shut his eyes as the charm did the same thing to Harry's arm as it did with her one arm. Everyone but Jennifer gasp as they watched Harry's arm being deflating since there was no bones in his arms.

"Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, Jennifer, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger, would you escort them? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit." Jennifer stood up with the help of Neville while Hermione helped Harry to stand. While Jennifer got up that she allowed her arm to drop and she tried to move her rubber arm but as she expected that nothing happened. When they got to the hospital wing that Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased.

"You should have come straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey raged as she spoke. She wash holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arms. "I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back - "

"You will be able to, won't you?" Jennifer nodded she Harry said that to show that she was with him on that as well, for it wouldn't do any good if he was missing bones from her arm. Not with being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., no matter if she was still training or not.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful." Madam Pomfrey sounded rather grim, than she threw Harry and Jennifer a pair of pajamas. "You tow will have to stay the night ..." The curtain was drawn around her bed as well as Harry's, Hermione was helping Jennifer into her pajamas while Neville helped Harry with his pajamas. It took a while to stuff the run dry boneless arm into a sleeve. Jennifer felt helpless at the moment, the last time she felt like this was when her adopted father attacked just before her real father came in to get and save her form her adopted family. As Hermione managed to get the rubber arm through the sleeve that Jennifer spoke.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh? If Harry and Jennifer had wanted deboning they would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake. And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Jennifer?"

"No." Jennifer got into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either."

"What about you, Harry?"

"It is the same with Jennifer. That it doesn't hurt anymore but it doesn't do anything expect lay there. As Jennifer swung herself onto the bed that her arm flapped pointlessly, Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. She was holding a large bottle of something labeled Skele-Gre. She poured out a steaming beaker flu and handed to Jennifer.

"You're in for a rough night. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Madam Pomfrey went to take care of Harry as Jennifer took the Skele-Gre, taking the Skele-Gre was just as nasty as growing her bones back. The Skele-Gre burned Harry's mouth and throat as it went down, making her cough and splutter. Jennifer could hear Madam Pomfrey muttered about dangerous sports and inept teachers, the sports part that Jennifer didn't fully agree with but the second about the teachers that Jennifer agreed with. Hermione helped Jennifer gulp down some water as the curtains pulled back some more so that he could see and talk to Harry and Neville. There was a grin on Neville's face.

"We won, though. That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face ... he looked ready to kill ..."

"I want to know how he fixed those Bludgers. We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion." Harry sank back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff ..." Jennifer thought of what Harry said, for some reason that doesn't seem to add up, it was like no sixth year could make Harry's broom jerk all the place last year. So it was unlikely a second year could fixed the bludgers.

"There is a good chance, Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin but I doubt that Malfoy fixed the bludgers." The other three looked at her. "Think about it, remember what Hagrid said about what was happening with Harry's broom last year. That no sixth year could do that to a brooms so how can a second year fix two bludgers." It seemsthat Harry realized that he just assumed it was Malfoy since they been enemies since the first meet.

"Jennifer, he has been wanting us out go Hogwarts for so long."

"True, he could have fixed the bludgers. But I find it unlikely that would be something at he didn't learn from his father. Besides why would he fix the bludgers when he was playing the game himself with the fastest broom there is." Just than the doors of the doors of the hospital wing burst open at the moment, filthy and soaking wet that the rest of the Gryffindor team showed up.

"Unbelievable flying, you two. I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." The Gryffindor had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice, the quidditch team gathered around Jennifer's and Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over and was shouting at them.

"This two needs rest, they got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" Jennifer and Harry were left alone with each other, the cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice were still at the nightstand. Jennifer picked up one of the bottles of Pumpkin juice that was left behind and Harry picked up another one.

"Here's to a painful night ahead of us."

"Here's to the sacking of Lockhart at the end of the year." Jennifer smiled when Harry said that, and they drank the pumpkin juice. Thankfully with the cakes and sweets still there along with the other bottles of pumpkin juice that Jennifer and Harry had their own party. As a result that hey also played a couple of games to keep their minds off of the stabbing paints in their limp arms. One of them was being truth or dare, thankfully Harry knew both the muggle and wizarding world so she didn't need to tell him of how to play truth or dare. It was amusing with the truth or dare game, when she said truth and he asked her about what her father does for a living that she told harry that he should wait for an answer for she would have to write her father asking if it was all right to at least tell Harry and her friends about it.

After a few hours of playing a couple of games as well as eating and drinking of what he Gryffindor quidditch team left behind that Jennifer and Harry fell asleep, even with the stabbing pain in their arms, what must have been hours later that Jennifer woke up suddenly. It was pitch black now, unlike when she fell asleep when there had been some light, she gave a small yelp of pain when the pain hit her arm. Jennifer was sure that she may not fall back to sleep after waking up to feel the large splinters in her arm that was her bones growing back. For a moment that Jennifer thought that was woke her up, but than she realized that someone was sponging her fore ear in the dark. She was pretty sure that it was not Harry for she could hear him snoring in the next bed.

"Get off! Dobby!" Dobby's tennis ball eyes were peering at Jennifer through the darkness, a single tear was running down his long pointed nose.

"Jennifer Coulson came back to school, Dobby warned and warned Jennifer Coulson. Ah ma'am, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Jennifer Coulson go back home when she missed the train?" Jennifer heaved herself up and pushed the sponge away, she whispered softly.

"What're you doing here? And I didn't miss the train, Ron and his two friends missed the train." Dobby seem surprised but his lip was trembling. "It was you! You closed the barrier on Rin and his friends thinking that I was with them?" Dobby nodded his head vigorously with his ears flapping.

"Indeed yes, sir. Dobby hid and watched for Jennifer Coulson and sealed the gateway when I saw the red hair thinking that Jennifer Coulson was close by and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward." Dobby showed Jennifer ten long, bandaged fingers - "but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Jennifer Coulson was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Jennifer Coulson was already heading to school!" Dobby was rocking back and forth, shaking his ugly head. "Dobby was 'so shocked when he heard Jennifer Coulson was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir . ..." Jennifer just looked at Dobby.

"You nearly got Ron and his friends expelled. I wouldn't mind that." Dobby blew his nose on the corner of the filthy pillowcase that he was wearing, Dobby looked rather pathetic at the moment. "Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" Dobby plucked at the pillowcase.

"This, ma'am? 'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." Dobby mopped his eyes before he went on. "Jennifer Coulson must go home! Dobby thought his Bludgers would be enough to make -"

"Your Bludger? What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill Harry and me?"

"Not kill you, ma'am, never kill you! Dobby wants to save Jennifer Coulson's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here ma'am! Dobby only wanted Jennifer Coulson hurt enough to be sent home! Dobby also thought if Jennifer Coulson thought Harry potter was injured that she would go with him!" Jennifer was starting to get fed up with Dobby and his warnings, Jennifer had been in danger since she was eight and her training started. She was in danger at Hogwarts as well, so there was no need for Dobby trying to warn or protect her for she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Oh, is that all? I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"

"Ah, if Jennifer Coulson only knew!" There more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, ma'am! We house-elfs were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir." Dobby dry his face with the pillowcase. "But mostly, ma'am, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Jennifer Coulson survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, ma'am, and Jennifer Coulson shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sit... And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Jennifer Coulson stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more." Dobby froze horror struck before grsbbing her water jug from her bedside table and cracked it over his head, this Dobby toppled out of sight. At that moment that Harry woke up suddenly with a yelp, thanHarry sat up properly and looked at Jennifer before mumbling.

"What is it?" Before Jennifer could say anything that Dobby crawled back onto the bed crossed eyed muttering bad Dobby. Harry was looking at Dobby.

"That's a house elf, why is there a house elf here." Dobby looked at Harry but Jennifer spoke up and she whispered to Dobby.

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets? And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!" Jennifer seized Donby's bony wrist as Donby's hand inches towards the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?" Harry seem to be more alert now, he was watching Jennifer and Dobby as Jennifer looked at Dobby hoping that she would get an answer. Dobby started to stammer, his eyes looked huge in the dark.

"Ah, ma'am, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby. Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Jennifer Coulson must not be here when they happen - go home, Jennifer Coulson, go home. Jennifer Coulson must not meddle in this, ma'am, 'tis too dangerous -"

"Who is it, Dobby?" Jennifer kept a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?" Dobby squealed.

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell! Go home, Jennifer a Coulson, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere! One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened -"

"Jennifer Coulson risks her own life for her friends! So noble! So valiant! But she must save herself, she must, Jennifer Coulson must not -" Dobby froze as well as Jennifer and Harry, there were footsteps coming down the passageway outside, "Dobby must go!" Dobby looked terrified. Suddenly there was a loud crack, her fist was suddenly clenching on thin air. Jennifer and Harry slumped back into the beds, her eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer. While Harry was looking towards her, than the next moment that Dumbledore was backing into the hospital wing wearing long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. It was rather funny to see a man wearing something like that, she knows that her father would not wear such a thing to bed. Dumbledore was carrying one end of what looked like a statue, than Professor McGonagall appeared a second later carrying it's feet, together they heaved the statue onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey." Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's and Jennifer's bed and out of sight. Jennifer and Harry lay quite still pretending to be sleep, she could hear urgent voices before Professor McGonagall swept back into view followed by Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey was pulling a cardigan over her nightdress than there was a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey was bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack, Minerva found him on the stairs.

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him. We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Coulson." Jennifer's stomach gave a horrible lurch, slowly and carefully, she raised herself a few inches so that she could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across it's staring face, it was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him holding his camera.

"Petrified?"

"Yes. But I shudder to think ... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have." The three of them were staring down at Colin, than Dumbledore lead forward before he wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" Professor McGonagall sounded eager and hopeful, Dumbledore didn't say anything, instead he opened the back of the camera,

"Good gracious!" A jet of steam hissed out of the camera, Jennifer could smell the acrid smell of burnt plastic form three beds away."Melted. All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?"

"It means." Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall. "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth, Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus ... surely ... who?"

"The question is not who." Dumbledore's eyes were on Colin. "The question is, how . . . ." From what Jennifer could see that neither Harry or Professor McGonagall that neither understand that nay better than she did.


	12. Speaker

Jennifer and Harry woke up on Sunday morning to find the hospital wing blazing with winter sunlight. Not only that but her arm was reboned but it was stiff, it seems that Harry's bones were also regrown as well. Jennifer looked over to where Colin was and saw that his bed was blocked by one of the high curtains that Jennifer or Harry used. Madame Pomfrey came over with a couple of breakfast trays and checked their arms to make sure that they could use them again, after a few minutes that she seem happy that their arms were fine that she spoke. "All in order. When you two are finished eating, you two may leave." When they finished eating that they got dressed quickly before they hurried off to the Gryffindor tower to tell Neville, Ginny and Hermione about Colin and Dobby.

But neither Neville or Hermione were there when Harry and Jennifer got there, it seems that Ginny didn't want to talk to her for when Ginny saw her at she went running to the dorms. So Harry and Jennifer went looking for them, while Harry went to look for them inside the castle that she went to the grounds. Not very many students were out on the grounds thankfully, the few that were out there told her of how brilliant she was yesterday. After a while Jennifer figured that Hermione and Neville were inside the castle and she started heading towards the castle of when she heard a hissing sound from behind her. Jennifer turned around, slithering towards was a snake, Jennifer walked back slowly but she hit a tree and slid down the trunk. Just as she hit the floor that he snake slithered over to before it lifted it's head to Jennifer, it's tongue slithered out of it's mouth before it spoke to her.

"A speaker, it has been a while since a speaker has been at Hogwarts." Jennifer starred the snake in disbelief, she was hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her. Jennifer managed to stood up and she watched the snake carefully but it didn't attack her to her surprise as she got up. Jennifer took a couple of steps away form the snake.

"Speaker? What is a speaker?" From the sound coming from the snake that was making that it sounded like it might be laughing.

"For a speaker you quite amusing."

"What gift, I already know I am a witch?" The snake seem stunned when she said that.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know that you can speak the language of snakes?" Jennifer looked at the snake.

"I can't speak snake language." As she spoke that she realized that as she spoke that she was not using English but she was hissing like a snake. Jennifer fell back in shock, Jennifer slid away from the snake as the snake looked at her in amusement.

"You really didn't know did you?" Jennifer got up, without saying anything to the snake that she went running to the castle. It was when she reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that she could hear people talking or at whispering in there. Jennifer quickly made her way into the bathroom, she didn't need to worry about someone telling her that she couldn't go in here expect to remind her it was out of order. When Jennifer entered that she could hear soft talking from one of the stalls, she knows it has to be Neville, Harry and Hermione.

"It's me." Jennifer closed the door behind herself. When she said that there was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall, than she saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.

"Jennifer! You gave us such a fright - come in how's your arm?" Jennifer managed to squeeze into the stall even though it was rather tight with three of them in there.

"Fine." There was an old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and there was a crackling from under the rim told Jennifer there was a fire beneath the cauldron. Hermione conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a speciality of hers ever since last year.

"We'd've come to meet you two, as we told Harry just a few moments ago, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion." Neville, somehow, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it." Jennifer was about ready to tell them about Colin but Harryy spoke up before she could say anything.

"They already know, they heard Professor McGonagall tell Professor Flitwick this morning, that is why they went ahead with making the potion the better."

"The sooner that we get a confession out of Malfoy the better." Jennifer paused for a moment as Hermione started to tear bundles of knotgrass and threw them into the potion. "There is something else, I didn't tell you about my summer. During the summer I got a visit from a house elf, Dobby. He visited me again in the middle of the night, Harry saw him here as well."

"That is true, I woke up when Dobby did something, I am not sure of what he did."

"He banged his head against my water jug." Jennifer explained of what ado by told her and what he hadn't told her.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Neville than spoke up.

"This settles it, His father must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and he must have told dear old Draco how to do it. Though I wish that Dobby told you what kind of monster's in the chamber, I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible." Hermione was prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armor or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls -" Neville was purimg dead lacewings on top of the leeches, Neville crumpled the empty lacewing bad before looking at Jennifer.

"So Dobby tried to stopped you from getting on the train and broke both of your arm a." Neville shook his head. "I am not sure why Doby thought that you would leave if Harry was injuries. But you know what, Jennifer? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

"I know, but it's not like this is the first time my life has been in danger. But I am curious, is possible to talk to snakes?" There was silence that fell upon them when Jennifer asked them, it was Neville that broke the silence first.

"Yes, it is called Parseltongue. It's rare and it has to be hereditary. I don't think there is any left any more. People who have that gift are called Parselmouths. Why do you ask?"

"While when I was onthe grounds looking for you two that a snake spoke to me and I could understand it and he could understand me." When Jennifer said the,to that the other three looked rather worried.

The news of Colin Creevey was attack and was laying as if he was dead in the hospital wing spread rather fast. So that by Monday morning that the whole school seem to have known about it, Jennifer was worried, for apparently she was parselmouth. She wrote to her father tells him of what happen and what she learned, she still hadn't heard back form him yet. The air in the school was thick with rumors and suspicion, the first years were moving in tight knit groups as though they were scared they would be attacked of they ventured forth alone. Ginny was distraught, Fred and George tried to cheer her up as well as Jennifer, Jennifer's way didn't help Ginny but nor did it make it worse for Ginny either. However Fred and George's way didn't seem to be helping Ginny by seems to make it worse for Ginny. Fred and George would take turns covering themselves with fur or boils before jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Perch, angry with rage, told them that he was going to write to their mother and tell her Ginny was having nightmares. Hidden from the teachers that there was a roaring trade in talismans, amulets and other protective devices sweeping the school. Apparently Neville brought some of those things to protect himself from what Harry told her.

It was during that time that Jennifer got a letter back form her father telling her that what she told him troubles him, but what he was worried most was Jennifer being a parselmouth. For he knows it was hereditary and there was no way that she should have that ability since her mother wasn't a parselmouth. Unless if it skip generations but he doubted it. For apparently her mother made it plain that her family didn't have that ability, there was a chance to came form her that we but that was just as unlikely for she did that her father would have at ability as well. But he did tell her that she could tell her friends about his job as well as what she does when she was not at Hogwarts of which Jennifer was glad of. For she wasn't sure if she wanted her friends to be left in the dark when it went to what she does outside of Hogwarts till they left Hogwarts. So after one class one day that Jennifer,r Harry, Neville and Hermione were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and she told the the truth about what her father does and that she has been training under her father for the last four years. Jennifer could tell that they were a bit surprised or at least Harry and Hermione were, Neville just looked confused. So the three of them had to explain to Neville what an agency was and what it's purpose was. It was Hermione that spoke up.

"You are an agent?"

"In training." Hermione looked at the other two before she spoke.

"While that will explain of why you said missions." Jennifer merely smiled when Hermione said that.

"That it does, but I must ask you three not to tell anyone, when I get the chance that I will tell Ginny. But not now for she seems to be too worried at the moment." The other three nodded in agreement when Jennifer said that. The potion was half finished and that they still needed some things, it was because of the potion that Jennifer stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as well as Hermione, Neville and Harry. So when the second week of December came around that Professor McGonagall came around to collect the names of who would be staying at Hogwarts this year. So the four of them signed up on the lost, what was odd was that Malfoy was staying at Hogwarts of which was suspicious. But none the less it was a perfect time to use the Polyjuice potion to try to get a confession out of Malfoy, but they still needed the bicoen horn and the boomslang skin. There was only one place of where they would find those items, that was Snape's private stores. Jennifer preferred to face the monster than let Snape catch her stealing things from his office. As Thursday draw nearer that Hermione spoke briskly,

"What we need, is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need." Harry, Neville and Jennifer looked at Hermione nervously, for Snape hated the three of them for some reason. However Hermione went on. "I think Id better do the actual stealing. I have got a clean record or the most clean besides Jennifer. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."

"True, but if prefer if it was this me, for I don't what to be caught in his office." Potions was one of the larger dungeons, Thursday afternoon's lessons went the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks. The brass scales and jars of ingredients were close by the cauldrons, Snape prowled through the times. He made waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered as Dnape did that. Jennifer was slightly distracted but Harry was more distracted since he was the one that was going to cause the distraction in class, Snape sneered at Harry's watery potion before he walked off to bully Neville. However Neville was a little less scared of Snape this year than he had last year of which was a good thing in Jennifer's eyes. When Hermione gave the signal hat Harry pulled the firework off and tossed it in Goyle's cauldron. Everyone, that got hit, shrieked as the swelling solution hit them of wherever the potion landed. Malfoy got a face flu and his nose began to swell like a balloon. Goyle was blundered around with his hands over his eyes, which expanded to the size of a dinner plate. Snape was trying to restore calm to find out what happened, thought he confusion that Jennifer noticed Hermione slipping into Snape's office.

"Silence! SILENCE! Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft - when I find out who did this -" Jennifer, Neville and Harry were trying not to laugh as Malfoy hurried forward. Malfoy's head was drooping, his nose looked like a small melon, it seems like half of the class was lumbering up to Snape's desk. Some were weighed down with arms like clubs, others were unable to talk because they have puffed up lips. Jennifer had to grip Harry's hand to hold herself steady from the silent laughter at most of the Slytherins. There were a couple of Gryffindors but most of the Gryffindors were safe from the potion when it went everywhere. When everyone took a swig of antidote as the swellings subsided that Snape swept over to Golye's cauldron before he scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework, there was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this, I shall make sure that person is expelled." Jennifer merely raised a eyebrow when Snape looked over at her but his eyes narrowed at Harry of who was putting up a puzzled expression. The bell rang ten minutes later, Jennifer was glad to hear the bell with the unease tension in the classroom. As they hurried to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that Harry spoke.

"He knew it was me, I could tell." Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.

"It'll be ready in two weeks." Jennifer looked at Harry.

"Snape can't prove it was you. What can he do?"

"Knowing Snape, something foul." The potion was frothing and bubbling. A week later that Harry, Jennifer, Neville and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when Jennifer noticed a small knot of people gathered around the notice board. They were reading a piece of parchment that just been pinned up, Seamus and Dean beckoned them over, both of them looked excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club! First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days ..."

"I don't think the monster can duel, we are not sure what it is. But it cousl be useful." Jennifer looked at the other three. "Shall we go?" Harry, Neville, and Hermione were all for it, so at eight that night that they hurried back to the great hall. The long dining tables vanished, a golden stage appeared along one wall lit by thousands of candles overheard. The ceiling was velvety black, it seems that most of the school was packed beneath the ceiling, all were carrying their wands, looking excited,

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Jennifer and the others edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him." Jennifer shrugged when Hermione said that, Jennifer wouldn't mind learning from Professor Flitwick. Jennifer started to task,

"As long as it's not -" However Jennifer ended on a groan, for Gilderoy Lockhart was walking up onto the stage. He was wearing robes of deep plum and was accompanied by Snape of who was in his usual black. Lockhart waved an arm for silence before calling out to them.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Lockhart was flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Jennifer muttered in Harry's ear.

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Harry smiled slightly when Jennifer said that. Snape's upper lip was curling Jennifer was wondering why Lockhart was still smiling, for she wouldn't be smiling if Snape was looking at her like that. She would most likely punch Snape in the face, that was if he wasn't her teacher, his she would have done it a long time ago. Between the two teachers up there, Jennifer preferred to see Lockhart finished off than Snape, for Jennifer could handle Snape better than Lockhart. Lockhart and Snape turned to each other and before bowing or at lead Lockhart did, Lockhart was twirling his wand and Snape jerked his head. This they raised their wands like swords in front of themselves.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Jennifer nodded in agreement when Harry muttered that as she watched Snape baring his teeth.

"One - two - three -" Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed at each other, Snape cried 'Expelliarmus!' There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light, than Lockhart was blasted off of his feet before he flew backwards off the stage. Lockhart smashed into the wall before he slid down he wall to sprawl on the floor, Malfoy and the Slytherins that were there cheers. Not only that about most of the male student body and Jennifer cheered along with the Slytherins for once. Honestly that was a one of the best things they happened so far in the school year, not only that but this was one time that she loved having Snape as a teacher. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes to see if Lockhart was all right, like as if Jennifer cares.

"Do you think he's all right?" Neville, Harry and Jennifer spoke at the same time.

"Who cares?" Lockhart was getting to his feet, unsteadily, with how instead Lockhart was that she hoped he would fall down again. His hat fell off of his hair, his wavy hair was standing on end, he spoke as he went back onto the platform.

"Well, there you have it! That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ." Snape was looking murderous, Jennifer couldn't blame home, Jennifer knows that Snape wanted Lockhart's job. Honestly, Jennifer preferred that Dumbledore switched the tow do them around, for it would be easier to get the stuff that they needed for the potion that was for sure. It seems Lockhart noticed the look for he went on quickly. "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me -" Snape and Lockhart moved through the crowd matching partners up. Lockhart tensed Neville with Justin a Finch-Fletchley but Snape reached Jennifer and the other two first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think. Coulson, you can partner Finnigan. Potter -" Jennifer was at least glad she was paired up with someone from her own house and someone she knows. Jennifer and Seamus faced each other while Harry moved towards Hermione. "I don't think so." Jennifer noticed that Snape was smiling coldly when Harry moved to hermione. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode." Malfoy strutted over smirking with a Slytherin girl behind him, she looked like she have some troll in her or something.

"Face your partners! And bow!" Jennifer and Seamus bowed to each other. "Wands at the ready!mWhen I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -" Jennifer swung her wand over her head, at three that Seamus managed to yell first.

"Rictusempra." However fire burst out and Jennifer ducked before she waved her wand at Seamus.

"Tarantallegra." Seamus started to jerk around out of his control in kind of a quickstep. Seamus managed to point his wand at Jennifer and this time he shouted another charm.

"Colovaria." His time no fire came out, instead a red light hit her and her hair changed to purple. Jennifer could hear Lockhart shouting over the head of the students, as Jennifer was about read to cast another charm.

"I said disarm only! Stop! Stop!" Lockhart was screaming but Snape took charge.

"Finite Incantatem!" Seamus's feet stopped dancing, Jennifer's hair color changed back to brown, there was a haze of greenish smoke that was hovering the scene. Malfoy was on the floor and it seems that he had been laughing, Jennifer figures that Harry must have casted the tickling charm in Malfoy. Ron was holding up an ashen faced Dean Thomas apologizing for whatever his wand did. However Hermione and Millicent were still moving, Millicent had Hermione in headlock. Jennifer leapt forward and managed to pull Millicent off of Hermione, Jennifer was glad of her training under her father and Clint, otherwise that would have been difficult. Lockhart was skittering through the crowd, looking at the after match of the duels.

"Dear, dear. Up you go, Macmillan ...'Careful there, Miss Fawcett ... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second. I think Id better teach you how to block unfriendly spells." Lockhart was standing in the midst of the hall and he glanced at Snape, Snape's eyes glinted before Lockhart looked away quickly. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart." Snape glided over to Lockhart like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape has a twisted smile on his face when he suggested Harry and Malfoy.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart was gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. As Lockhart did that. Seamus leaned towards her and whisper.

"For a minute, I thought we might have been picked."

"Me too, I am glad we were not picked." Lockhart was tasking to Harry about something and he dropped his wand while he tried to do a complicated sort of wiggling action. Seamus, Neville and Jennifer giggled when that happen, Snape was smirking as Lockhart picked up his wand. Snape moved closer to Malfoy and whispered something in Malfoy's ear and Malfoy smirked. Than Lockhart shouted.

"Three - two - one - go!" Malfoy raised his wand quickly before he bellowed.

"Serpensortia!" The end of Malfoy's wand exploded, Jennifer watched horrified as a long black snake shot out of it. It fell heavily onto the floor between Harry and Malfoy, without thinking about it or meaning to that she grasp Seamus's hand. When Seamus looked down that she quickly let go of his hand as the snake raised itself as if to strike, there were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away clearing the floor. It was clear that Snape was enjoying this too much, Jennifer has a feeling of what Snape told Malfoy.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it ..."

"Allow me!" When Lockhart shouted that, that Jennifer knew something bad was going to happen. Lockhart brandished his wand at the snake, there was a loud bang and instead of vanishing that the snake flew ten feet into the air before falling back onto the floor with a loud smack. Enraged and was hissing furiously that the snake slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. Jennifer was close of saying something to the snake but Snape stepped forward and waved his wand, the snake vanished. Jennifer was at least glad that she wasn't in Harry's position, though from the look he gave her she the snake vanished that he wished she was in his position.


	13. Oh Weasley, Your Rotter

When Jennifer went to bed that night, that snow started to fall in the night, that snow turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled. Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the mandrakes, of which was apparently a tricky operation that she entrusted to no one else. Jennifer could understand and relate to that in a sense, mostly from what Jennifer has done for S.H.I.E.L.D. And she knows that it was important for the mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey. However she was more concern about Colin than she was Mrs. Norris, for Mrs. Norris could stay like that for all Jennifer cares. When it was getting close to transfiguration that Jennifer, Harry, Neville and Hermione grabbed their bags and made their way to the classroom. The castle was darker than it was usually in the daytime, that was only because of the thick swirling gray snow at every window.

Jennifer shivered, as they went to the floor that transfiguration was at that there was students and teachers everywhere. Jennifer managed to get to find of what was causing his, Jennifer's heart sank, it was Justin Finch Fletchley. He was on the floor, rigid and cold with a look of frozen shock in his face. His eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, that was not all, next to Justin with people standing in him was Nearly Headless Nick. He was six inches off the floor, he was floating immobile and horizontal, he was no longer pearly white and transparent. Instead he was black and smoke like a dark rain cloud, his head was half off and his expression was the same as Justin. Than one of the boy's from Hufflepuff, Ernie or something like that, pointed a finger at Ron and his two friends dramatically.

"Caught in the act!"

"That will do, Macmillan!" Peeves was bobbing overhead, grinning wickedly at the scene, he always like chaos like this. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly headless Nick that peeves broke into song.

"Oh, Weasley, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off' students, you think it's good fun -"

"That's enough Peeves!" Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Ron. Justin was carried to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistral of Astronomy department. But it seems that no one seems to know of what to do for Nearly Headless Nick, in the end that Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air. Of which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs, of which he did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. As Ernie did that, thst Jennifer, Harry, Hermione, and Neville went into the transfiguration classroom wondering of what they might do that day if they do anything. After the double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned nervousness into real panic. It seems that Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seem to worry people the most, everyone was asking he same question, what could do that to a ghost and what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts express so that students could go home for Christmas. Jennifer looked at the other three.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left. Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be." Crabbe and Goyle did whatever Malfoy did and signed up to stay as well, Jennifer was glad that the attention was on Ron and not on herself for a change. On a way she felt like she was in a mix of her two worlds, of where she could be herself without the whispering that followed her last year and the start of this year. Fred and George found the heir of Slytherin rather funny, they went out of their way to march ahead of Ron down the corridors shouting.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through ..." Percy disapproved of this behavior,

"It is not a laughing matter."

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy. Ron's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant." Ginny didn't find it amusing either.

"Oh, don't." Ginny wailed every time Fred asked Ron loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Ron off with a large clove of garlic when they met. Ron hated of what they were doing, it was clear he didn't like the bad attention he was getting. If Jennifer was in Ron's spot that she wouldn't mind it one bit, for it was quite ludicrous to think Ron was the heir of Slytherin. But it seems that their antics were aggravating Malfoy, of who looked sour every time he saw the Weasley twins have a go at it.

"I honk he wants to says it is him, but he might be waiting for the right moment to reveal that he is the heir of Slytherin. While maybe or he just wants the school to close down."

"Not for long. The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now." When the term ended that a silence as deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle, it was peaceful. Something that she pretty much had when Jennifer and her father were driving from one place to another for S.H.I.E.L.D. or at Aubrey's apartment. She enjoyed the fact that she, Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys had the run of Gryffindor tower. Which meant that they could play exploding snaps loudly without bothering anyone and practice dueling in private. Fred, George and Ginny stayed behind at the castle, Percy also stayed behind as well. He claimed he stayed behind because it was hai duty as a prefect to support the teachers. Jennifer has a feeling it was more to it than that, besides he didn't spend much time in the tower, once again he claimed it was because their childish behavior. Christmas morning dawned, cold and white, Jennifer wanted to cry out, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas but didn't. When Jennifer woke up that she noticed that Ginny wasn't there as well as Hermione, it seems that they opened their own presents early. Jennifer barely managed to get to her pile when Hermione came in carrying a present had fully dressed.

"I was about ready to wake you. Merry Christmas. Good news." She threw her present at Jennifer. "I have been up for nearly an hour adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."'Jennifer looked at Hermione surprised.

"Are you sure? Have you told the other two?"

"Positive, If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight. I already told the other two." Just than Shadow case in with a couple more presents that she knew it was from Aubrey and her father. Jennifer opened Aubrey's presents first, it was muggle chess and checkers that Aubrey got her. Than she opened her father's presents, she got a couple more Captain America comics, they were the comics of where Lieutenant USA first shows up. The other present that her father got her was Lieutenant USA's sword, dagger as well as Captain America's shield, they were not the real things. They were copies of the three items, Hagrid sent her a large tin of Treacle fudge, of which Jennifer soften by the fire before eating them. Jennifer opened her present form Mrs. Weasley, she got another navy blue sweater with a large red J on it with a large plum cake. Ginny got her Flying with the Holy Harpies, a charms book from Hermione, and a box of muggle chocolates that Neville somehow got a hold of form somewhere. Harry's present was a necklace, she put the necklace on as well as her Selwyn heirloom and bracelet. She out on her Weasley sweater and jeans before she went to the common room, Neville, Harry, and Hermione were also wearing Weasley sweaters.

Even with the dread of taking Polyjuice potion later that it was hard not to enjoy Christmas diner at Hogwarts of which was quite different than at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters or with her adopted family. The great hall looked magnificent, not only were there a dozen frost covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscross into the ceiling but enchanted snow was falling warm and dry, Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid was booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he had. Percy had noticed that Fred be twitched his prefect badge so that it now read 'Pinhead' and he kept asking the of what they were sniggering at. Malfoy kept making loud snide remakes about her new sweater from the Slytherin table but she didn't care. This was one of the most fun Christmases she had besides the very first one she had with her father of where she got a bunch to posters of Captain America and comic books from her father. That first Christmas with her father would be the Christmas she would remember the most just like this one. When Jennifer, Harry and Neville were on their third helping of Christmas pudding that Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into. And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him. I've got it all worked out." Hermione was ignoring Harry's, Neville's and Jennifer's stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet." Harry, Jennifer and Neville looked at each other.

"Hermione, I don't think -"

"That could go seriously wrong -" Hermioe. Has a Stella glint in her eye, not unlike Professor McGonagall had sometimes,

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair. You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"Oh, all right, all right. But what about you and Jennifer? Whose hairs are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine!" Hermione pulled out a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas - so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back." Hermione than pulled out another bottle before handing it to Jennifer. "I managed to get a hair from Daphne Greengrass earlier and i put. A hand on her that knocked her out for the day." Jennifer took the bottle form Hermione before She went to check on the potion. Neville, Harry and Jennifer looked at each other.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?" To their amazement that stage one went off smoothly. Jennifer put her hair in her pocket as they lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea. Crabbe and Goyle remained alone at their table, having a fourth helping of trifle. Jennifer perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters, just before Crabbe and Goyle came out of the great hall. They hid behind a suit of armor, Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and they were grinning stupidly. As they stuffed the cakes into their mouths that Jennifer spoke.

"How thick can you get?" For a moment Crabbe and Goyle chewed greedily with looks of triumph of their faces. This without the smallest change of expression that they both keeled over backwards onto the floor. The hardest part was hiding them in the broom closet across the hall, Jennifer had to help Harry and Neville dragged the toe to the closet. Once Crabbe and Goyle were in the closet that Harry and Neville grabbed some hairs and their shoes before they sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Jennifer could hardly see for the thick black smoke was issuing from the stall in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulled their robes over their faces that Jennifer knocked shortly on the he door.

"Hermione?" They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged shiny faces and looking anxious. Behind her they could hear the gloom of the bubbling glutinous potion. There were four glasses tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.

"Did you get them?" Neville and Harry showed Hermione the hairs. "Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione was holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle. You need Slytherin robes." The three of them stared into the cauldron, close up that the potion looked like thick dark mud, bubbling sluggishly. Hermione was rereading the potion book nervously. "I'm sure I've done everything right. It looks like the book says it should ... once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?"

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs." Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses, with her hand trembling that she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of it's bottle into the first glass. The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly, a second later that it turned into a sick sort of yellow.

"The essence of Millicent Bulstrode."

"Add yours, then." Jennifer dropped hers in as well as Neville and Harry. Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger while Crabbe's was a due murky brown, however Daphne's turned into a blue color. Jennifer, Neville and Hermione reached for their glasses but Harry spoke up.

"Hang on, We'd better not all drink them in here ... Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie. Daphne is the smallest of the four, but she won't even be able to fit in here with the three others." Jennifer unlocked the door without saying a word and went into a stall next to Harry's. She closed the door behind her. "Ready?" Jennifer, Neville and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"Ready."

"One - two - three -" Jennifer drank the potion down in a couple of gulps, it tasted like ice, at once her insides started to writhing as though she shallowed live snakes. Jennifer doubled up, wondering if she was going to be sick, than a burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach to the very ends of his fingers and toes. Than a horrible melting feeling came over her, making her gasp down to all four, it felt like her skin was bubbling like hot wax. Before her eyes that her hands changed, her hands become smaller and more delicate. She felt lie she was growing smaller. Her robes just hang there and her shoes were too big. As suddenly as it started that it stopped. Jennifer was laying face down on the stone floor, Myrtle was still gurgling in the end toilet. Jennifer pulled her old robes and put the new robes on as work as out the other pair of shoes on. Than Jennifer heard the low rasp of Goyle.

"Are you three okay?" Than she heard the deep grunt of Crabbe.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Daphne sounded high pitched. Jennifer stepped out, Neville and Harry were outside of their stalls. Neville was at the mirror prodding Crabbe's flat nose,

"This is unbelievable. Unbelievable. "

We'd better get going." Harry was loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow. . ."

"You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking."

"Yeah, it is the same with Daphne." Jennifer approached the mirror to look at the reflect as Neville banged on Hermione's door.

"C'mon, we need to go -" A higher pitched voice, than of Daphne, answered Neville.

"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you -"

"No - really - I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you re wasting time." The three of them looked at each other bewildered.

"That looks more like Goyle. That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Fine - I'm fine - go on -"

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Go on." Harry was looking at his watch.,

"We'll meet you back here, all right?" Jennifer opened the door carefully to check to see if the coast was clear before setting off,

"Don't swing your arms like that."

"Eh?"

"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff . . . ."

"How's this?"

"Yeah, that's better . . . ."

"Jennifer try to held yourself more like a pureblood. Like a queen bee." Jennifer did her best but she was having a hard time pulling it off. They went down the marble stair case, all they needed was a Slytherin that they could follow to the Slytherin common room. There was no one around to show them of where it was.

"Any ideas?" muttered Harry.

"The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there." Jennifer nodded at the entrance to the dungeons. The words had barely left her mouth when a girl with long, curly hair emerged from the entrance. Neville hurried up to her.

"Excuse me. We've forgotten the way to our common room."

"I beg your pardon? Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw." She walked away looking suspiciously back at them. Harry, Neville and Jennifer hurried down he stone steps into the dungeons. Their footsteps echoed rather loudly on the floors, but Jennifer's footsteps were drowned out by Neville's and Harry's huge feet. They kept walking deeper into the school, after a quarter of a hour that they were getting desperate, than they heard a sudden movement ahead.

"There's one of them now!" The figure was emerging from a side room as they hurried nearer that their hearts sank for it was Percy.

"What're you doing down here?" Percy looked offended.

"That is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Wh - oh, yeah."

"Well, get off to your dormitories. It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days." Jennifer pointed out.

"You are." Percy was drawing himself up.

"I am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me." A voice echoed behind Harry, Neville and Jennifer and they turned. It was Draco Malfoy and he was strolling towards them, for once in her life that she was pleased to see him. "There you are. Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" Than he looked at Jennifer. "I was wondered what happen to you all day. I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny." Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy

"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered at Percy and Percy looked outraged.

"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect! I don't like your attitude!" Malfoy sneered, he looked at Jennifer before raising his arm, for a moment Jennifer was confused till she remembered that the Greengrass family was an ancient house as well. She put her arm over Malfoy's arm before he motion for Harry and Neville to follow them. Harry and Neville had to hurry after them as Malfoy spoke.

"That Peter Weasley, I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed." He gave a short derisive laugh, Jennifer couldn't look back at the other two without Malfoy noticing Jennifer looking back at them. Than Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare damp stone wall before looking at Harry.

"What's the new password again?"

"Er."

"Oh, yeah -pure-blood!" Malfoy didn't seem to be listening when Harry said that, than a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, Jennifer was still besides Malfoy while Harry and Neville followed them. The Slytherin common room was a long and low underground room with rough stone walls, hanging from the ceiling were round greenish lamps that were on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, there were several Slytherins that were silhouetted around it in high backed chairs. Malfoy allowed his arm drop of which Jennifer followed suit. Malfoy than motion them towards three empty chairs set back from the fire.

"Wait here, I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me." Jennifer wondered what was going to show them, Harry, Neville and Jennifer sat down in the three chairs. After a minute that Malfoy came back a minute later holding what looked like a newspaper clipping before thrusting it under Neville's nose.

"That'll give you a laugh." Neville's eyes widen in shock as he read the clipping before handing to Harry and forced a laugh. Harry seem to follow suit, than he handed it to Jennifer, it was this she realized that it was clipped out from the Daily Prophet.

INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation.

"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.

"Well?" Malfoy said that as Jennifer forced a laugh and handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha."

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them. You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave." Malfoy snickered. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet, I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in." Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin

"'Coulson, can I have your picture, Coulson? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Coulson?'" Malfoy dropped his hands before looking at the three of them. "What's the matter with you three?" To late, that Harry and Neville forced themselves to laugh but Jennifer forced herself to snicker. Malfoy seem satisfied with that, but he looked a bit worried when he looked at Jennifer though. But he went on talking. "Saint Coulson, the Mudbloods' friend, she's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or she wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. Not only that people think Ron Weasley is Slytherin's heir!" The three of them waited with bated breath. "I wish I knew who it is so I could help them." Neville's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual, it seems that Malfoy didn't notice this. It seems Harry was thinking fast for he spoke up.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all ...

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you? And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time ... I hope it's Granger." Malfoy spoke with relish. Neville was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists, Harry shot Neville a warning look.

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah ... whoever it was was expelled. They're probably still in Azkaban." Malfoy shifted restlessly in his chair. "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?" Jennifer tried to look concern, she was unsure if it worked but it seems to. "Yeah. . ." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor -"

"Ho!" Malfoy looked at Neville, so did Jennifer and Harry, Neville blushed. His hair was turning back to his hair color, his nose was changing as well. Neville was turning back into himself, from the look Neville was giving them was them that they were turning back. They jumped to their feet and Jennifer spoke.

"I am not feeling to well, I need to go to the hospital wing." Without saying anything else that they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room. The three of them hurled themselves at the stone wall before dashing up the passageway. Jennifer hoped that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything, she could feel that the shoes were a little tight as well as the robes but she was still able to fit in them as they crashed up the steps in her dark entrance hall. Harry and Neville left the shoes I. Front of the closer before they sprinted in their socks up the staircase towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As they entered the bathroom that Jennifer spoke,

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time." Jennifer closed the bathroom door behind them. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room." Jennifer looked at the cracked mirror, Jennifer sighed as she saw that she was back to herself. She wasn't sure if she remained as Daphne forever. Neville was knocking on Hermione's stall.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you -"

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked. Jennifer and Harry went over to the stall before the three of them looked at each other.

"What's the matter? You must be back to normal by now, we are." Moaning Myrtle glided through the stall door, Jennifer never seen her look so happy before.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see. It's awful-" They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing and her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up? Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?" Hermione let her robes fall, Neville backed into the sink. Hermione's face was covered in black fur, her eyes turned yellow, and there was long pointed ears poking through her hair. Jennifer was shocked, Jennifer was unsure of what to say or do, this Hermione howled.

"It was a c-cat hair! M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Uh-oh."

"You'll be teased something dreadful." Jennifer looked at Myrtle before she walked over to Hermione.

"It's okay, Hermione, We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions ..." It took a while to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle sped them their way with a hearty guffaw.

"Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"


	14. Hagrid, NO

AN: sorry this chapter took a little longer than I expected it to. I also been writing daughters of Hades as well. So there would be like a couple of days that I would upload a new chapter to both or a couple of days of where it is one story or the other. At the moment Children of the Galaxy is on hold till Arabella's story can catch up with it.

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. When the rest of the school arrived back from Christmas that there was a flurry of rumors that spread around about Hermione's disappearance. Pretty much everyone thought that Hermione was attacked by whatever was attacking the students, so many of the students filed past the infirmary to catch a glimpse of Hermione. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey took the curtains out again and placed them around Hermione's bed to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face. Jennifer, Harry and Neville visited Hermione every evening, when the new term started that they brought her each day's homework. Honestly if Jennifer was in Hermione's place she would be glad of the work otherwise she would be going notes with the fur and everything. Plus if it had been her and her father came to visit her to see her, that she would have fun with looking like a cat at that point in time. It seems Hermione's spirit is were improved by the fact that all the hair was gone from her face and her eyes were slowly turning back to brown,

"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" Hermione said that in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing."

"I thought it was Malfoy." However it seemed that Harry noticed something.

"What's that?" Harry was pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card." Hermione was trying to poke it out of sight, but Jennifer was too quick for her. Jennifer pulled the car out, flicked it open, before she read the card out loud.

"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award. " Jennifer looked at Hermione disgusted, seriously Jennifer would have throw the card away by now and not sleep with the card under her pillow. "You sleep with this under your pillow?" Hermione was spared answering for Madam Pomfrey came over with her evening dose of medicine. Jennifer, Neville and Harry left the hospitals wing shortly after that, as they left that Jennifer spoke.

"Great, I will have to check to see if Hermione put anything else under her pillow that is concerned with Lockhart. Honestly I am hoping to find a book or anything that has Gilderoy Lockhart written on it or his face on it." They started up the stairs to get to Gryffindor Tower, for they have a lot of homework to do from Snape. Jennifer seriously hopes that the homework wouldn't take up to sixth year to finish, but that seems likely to happen. As Neville spoke of he though he was going to a t on his potions homework when there was an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears,

"That's Filch." Harry muttered this as Jennifer and the other two hurried up the stairs before pausing, out of sight, listening hard. Jennifer asking quietly

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" They stood quite still, it was harder for Neville and Harry than it was formJennifer since she was used to it. Filch sounded rather hysterical as he spoke.

"Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore -" His footsteps receded along the out of sight corridor, than they heard a distant door slams. Jennifer poked her head around the corner as well as the other two. Filch was manning his usual lookout post of where Mrs. Norris was attacked, she saw what Filch was talking about it. There was a great flood of water that was stretched over the half of the corridor, it looked like the water was still seeping from under the door of amounting Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch could no longer be heard that she could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls. It was Neville who spoke up

"Now what's up with her?" said Ron.

"Let's go and see." Jennifer followed Harry as she held her robes over her ankles as they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing it's sign and they ignored the sign as they entered. Moaning Myrtle was crying louder and harder than Jennifer can remember so far, it was dark in the bathroom. For all the candles were extinguished in the great rush of water that left both the walls and floor soaking wet.

"What's up, Myrtle?"

"Who's that? Come to throw something else at me?" Jennifer wades across to her stall before she spoke,

"Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me." Myrtle was shouting and she emerged with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me ..." However Neville spoke up.

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" Jennifer closed her eyes as Myrtle puffed her self up before she went in front of Neville and started to shriek.

"Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!" Jennifer opened her eyes and watched when she said stomach or head that she out her arm through the said part on Neville. Jennifer spoke up to draw Myrtle's attention back on her.

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" Myrtle looked back at Jennifer.

"I don't know... I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head. It's over there, it got washed out ..." Jennifer looked under the sink of where Myrtle was pointing, a small thin book lay here, it has a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. None of them moved, they all looked the book, each of them know the book could be dangerous in some ways hat one wouldn't expect. Her father did tell her of some do the stories that her mother told him about some magical books, Jennifer was sure that the other two heard stories of the said books from their own parents as well. Jennifer looked between Harry and Neville.

"Well, we won't find out if it is dangerous unless we look at it." Jennifer went to the little black book and picked it up off the floor. Jennifer saw that it was a diary and that there was a faded year on the cover that told him it was fifty years old. On he first page that she could make put the name 'T. M. Riddle' in smudged ink. The other two approached cautiously and it was Neville that spoke.

"I saw that name ... T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago." Jennifer looked at Neville in surprise.

"How on earth d'you know that?"

"I accidentally turned it blue one time and I tried to straighten out but it didn't work out so I had to run for it." Jennifer peeled the wet pages apart, the pages were blank. There was no trace of any kind of writing, no matter of how faint it was.

"He never wrote in it, however even with I have been doing, I don't think I would write too much in my own diary.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" Jennifer merely shrugged, she turned to the back cover of the book and saw that there was a printed name of a store on the back. That the store was apparently on Vauxhall Road, London.

"He must've been Muggle-born. To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road ..."

"Well, it's not much use to you." Jennifer pocketed the diary. Hermione left the infirmary, de whiskered, tail less and fur free at the beginning of February. The first night back in Gryffindor tower that Jennifer showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they found it,

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers." Hermione spoke enthusiastically before taking the diary from Jennifer and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well. I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it, I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either." Neville shrugged before he spoke.

"Could've been anything. Maybe he got thirty .s or saved a teacher from the giant squid." Jennifer could tell from the look on Hermione's face of what she was thinking, for Jennifer was thinking along the same lines as well. "What?" Neville and Harry were looking from Jennifer and Hermione.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it? That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah. . ." Hermione went on for Jennifer.

"And this diary is fifty years old, We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything - where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it - the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione, with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary." Jennifer knows that was the main problem but there were some ways to figure that out, but Jennifer couldn't think of any on top of her head. Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag,

"It might be invisible ink!" Hermione tapped the diary three times before she spoke. "Aparecium!" Nothing happened, but Hermione was not discouraged though for she shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser. "It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said. Hermione rubbed hard on January first but nothing happened and Harry spoke up.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there. Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in." Jennifer wasn't sure of why she didn't threw away the diary, even with he fact that it was blank. It might be the agent in her that was curious and couldn't help but wonder of why the diary was just blank unless if he was thinking of giving it to his child someday. The odd thing was that she felt like she should the name or heard it before but she was unsure of why she should know the name. She has a couple of friends in S.H.I.E.L.D. but all of them were adults and the one she was closest to was her father. The only friends she has that were close to her age were Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Neville and she only meet them last year. Even Ginny has been distancing herself from the others but she seem to be trying to get closer to them again of which they didn't mind, for Jennifer was glad to have Ginny coming back once more. Jennifer wanted to know more about this riddle guy, so the next day at Jennifer, Neville, Hermione and Harry went to the trophy room but Ginny wanted to stay behind. Jennifer looked at the special award and she also found him on an old medal for magical a merit and on a list of old head boys.

The sun started to shine weakly on Hogwarts again, inside the castle that the mood grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since the attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the mandrakes were becoming mossy and secretive. Of which meant that they were fast leaving childhood. Jennifer heard Madam Pomfrey of how soon Filch can have Mrs. Norris back. It seems that the heir of Slytherin lost their nerve, that it might be getting risked and risked to open the chamber with his alert the castle was. Ernie was still convinced that Ron the guilty one of which Jennifer found rather lame and that Ernie was not in his mind but she didn't tell Ernie that. Even though she wish Ron was in a sense but she heard enough form Ginny and spoke to Ron enough to know that there was Ron was not the was the heir. If he was than the chamber would have been open sooner than this since he has five older brothers. It seems that Lockhart seem to think that he was the one that made the attacks stop, Jennifer overheard him telling Professor McGonagall while the Gryffindors were lining up for transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva. " Lockhart tapping his nose knowingly and winking. Jennifer rolled her eyes when Lockhart did that. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him. You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing . . . ." Lockhart tapped his nose again before he strode off.

The morning after a late running quidditch practice that Jennifer learned of what the morale booster was at breakfast time of February fourteenth. Jennifer didn't have much sleep the night before, neither did Harry, they both were hurrying down to the great hall slightly late. As soon as Jennifer entered that she thought for a moment she entered the wrong doors. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers and heart shape confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Jennifer and Harry went to the Gryffindor table, where Neville looked like he was going to be sick but Hermione seem to have overcome with giggles. Jennifer was all too aware of what day that was but that day didn't seem to matter as much at Hogwarts as it did in the states. However she still,doesn't think of it as a holiday since she was usually on a mission with her father during this time of the year or at the headquarters. Jennifer sat down next to Hermione while Harry sat down next to Neville. Jennifer wiped the confetti off from her bacon as Harry spoke.

"What's going on?" Neville pointed to the teacher' stable, it seems Neville was too disgusted to speak. Lockhart was standing up and was wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations and was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony face, from where Jennifer was sitting that she could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek and Snape looked like someone just fed him a large beaker of Skele Gro. Jennifer wished she has her bow and arrows with her and she was as good with her aim as Hawkeye's so that she could kill Lockhart on the spot. Lockhart was shouting.

"Happy Valentine's Day! And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marches a dozen sure looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, Lockhart has them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. Lockhart was beaming. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands and Snape was looking as though someone did ask him for a love potion that he force feed poison. As they left the great hall that Neville spoke.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six." Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer. All day long that the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines to the annoyance of the teachers. Late that afternoons as the Gryffindors were going upstairs for charms that one of the dwarfs caught up with Dean. While the dwarf tried to get to Dean managed to rip her bag open and spilled her books out as well as smashed one of her ink bottles. Jennifer picked her things up and moved along after Dean got his valentine, Jennifer hardly noticed the look of panic when Jennifer's bag was ripped open. It wasn't they reached Charms that she noticed that Riddle's diary was not drenched in scarlet ink, unlike her other books. Neville was sitting next to her but he was rather panicky after the valentine that Dean got that his wand was acting up a bit.

Jennifer went to bed before anyone else in her dorm, that was partly because of the singing valentines that were sent. But it was also partly because of the fact that she wanted to examine Riddle's diary again. She sat on her for poster bed and flicked through the blank pages, there was no trace of scarlet ink on the pages. Jennifer pulled a new bottle of ink out of her bedside cabinet, than she dipped his quill into it before she dropped a bolt onto the first page of the diary. The ink shone brightly for a second and than it vanished as though it was being sucked into the page. Jennifer loaded her quill again before she wrote down on the diary.

"My name is Jennifer Coulson." The words shone momentarily on the page before they sank into the page, it was than that something happened. Oozing back out of the page in his ink came words that Jennifer never written.

"Hello, Jennifer Coulson. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" These words faded away but not before Jennifer started to write back.

"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet." Jennifer waited for Riddle's reply.

"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

"That's where I am now, I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Jennifer's heart was hammering, Riddle's reply came quickly and his writing becoming untidier as though he was in hurry to tell her everything he knows.

"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned. "

"It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?"

"I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him. " Jennifer hesitated, her quill was suspended over the diary. She wondered of how she could go into someone else's memory, but she has seen and heard weirder things. She looked at the door of the dorm of which was growing dark. When Jennifer looked back at the diary that new words were forming. "Let me show you. "

"0K." Th pages of the diary started to blow like it was being caught in high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Jennifer was shocked by this, than she noticed that the little square for June thirteenth seem to have turned into a minuscule television screen. Jennifer raised the book to eye level, as she did so that she found herself tilting forward and the window was widening. She felt her bed leave her bed and was pitched head first through the opening in the page, there was not a good way to put of what happened. Expect that as she fell that there was a whirl of color and shadow and that she was weightless like a feather, almost like she was falling down the rabbit hole with Alice. Expect there there was no dirt, no furniture or anything that is showed in the disney movie. Than she felt her feet hit the ground, Jennifer wouldn't have been surprised if she was in Wonderland.

Jennifer wondered. As she stood up, if the wizarding world even heard of Alice in wonderland, from what her father told her that the wizarding world has their own children stories. Jennifer stood up shaking and the blurred shales around her suddenly went into focus, Jennifer looked around. She was unsure of where she was, for she never been be to this part of the castles it was a circular room with sleeping portraits. It looked rather plain for an office, that might be because she got used to high tech office that an office in Hogwarts would loo plain next to an office in S.H.I.E.L.D. Jennifer noticed that behind the desk was a wizened frail looking wizard that was bald expect for a few wisps of white hair, he was reading a letter by candlelight and she was sure that she never seen this man before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to butt in -" The wizard didn't look up at her, Jennifer froze, she remembered what Tom wrote in the diary and wondered if she could be heard. Jennifer looked around the Office, she walked over to a bookshelf and put her hand on it, to her surprise that her hand went through. She pulled her hand away and looked at it, realizing that she was in a memory of some kind. Jennifer looked back at the wizard as he folded the letter with a sign and stood before he walked past Jennifer without looking at her. Than he draw the curtains at his windows, the sky, outside of the window, was ruby red and it seems to be at sunset. The wizard went back to the desk and sat down before he started twiddling his thumbs watching the door, Jennifer looked at the wizard in puzzlement before she spoke. "Where am I?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door that nearly made Jennifer jump.

"Enter." The old wizard spoke in a feeble voice. A boy of about sixteen entered, he too off his pointed hat. There was a silver prefect's badge that was glinting on his chest, he was much taller than Jennifer. Unlike Jennifer, of who had brown hair, that the boy has jet black hair.

"Ah, Riddle." Jennifer jumped back in surprise, she didn't expect that this was Riddle. She wasn't sure what expect he looked like but it wasn't this though. However she has a feeling at she shouldn't trust this Riddle person.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Riddle looked nervous.

"Sit down, I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh." Riddle sat down as Professor Dippet asked him to before gripping his hands together very tightly.

"My dear boy, I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No, I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that - to that -"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?"

"Yes, sir." Riddle was reddening slightly.

"You are Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood, sir. Muggle father, witch mother."

"And are both your parents -?"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me - Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather." Professor Dippet clucked his tongue sympathetically.

"The thing is, Tom. Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances . . . ."

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" Jennifer's heart left and she moved closer worried that she might miss something of which was unlikely.

"Precisely, my dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy ... the death of that poor little girl ... You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the er - source of all this unpleasantness . . . ." Riddle's eyes widened.

"Sir - if the person was caught - if it all stopped -"

"What do you mean?" There was a squeak in Dippet's voice, than he sat up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

"No, sir." Dippet sank back looking disappointed, Jennifer looked at Tom, she knows he knows something about the attacks.

"You may go, Tom ..." Riddle slid off his chair before he slouched out of the room and Jennifer quickly followed Riddle, they went down a moving spiral staircase emerging next to a gargoyle in the darkening corridors. Riddle stopped, so did Jennifer, she watched a riddle as he was thinking of something for he was biting his lip and his forehead was furrowed. Than he seem to make up his mind and hurried off, Jennifer followed behind him without making a noise, not that it would make much of a difference if she made any noise or not. It wasn't till the entrance hall that they saw anyone else. It was a tall wizard, a professor, with long sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to riddle from the marble staircase.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?" Jennifer couldn't help but gape at the wizard for it was none other than a fifty year younger Dumbledore.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir."

"Well, hurry off to bed." Dumbledore giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Jennifer got a couple of times last year. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since . . ."

Dumbledore sighed heavily before bade Riddle good night and strode off, riddle watched him walk out of sight before moving quickly with Jennifer right behind him. They headed down the stone steps to the dungeons below, at first Jennifer thought that he might be leading her to a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to very dungeon that she has potions with Snape. The torches were not lit, Riddle pushed the door almost closed so that Jennifer could mostly see him. As riddle stood stock still by the door and watching the passageway that Jennifer sat on one of the tables watching him. Jennifer shifted once, when she did so that she felt something in her back pocket and she pulled it and saw that it was a Captain America Comic book. She was glad that she has the comic book so that she won't get bird while waiting, so she read the comic book but yet watch Riddle at the same time, thankfully it was something her father taught her in her first year training to be an agent.

After a while Jennifer heard something move beyond the door, she quickly out her comic book back before she went over to Riddle carefully. Someone or something was creeping along the passageway outside of the classroom, she heard whatever it was pass the dungeon that Jennifer and Riddle were in, riddle, almost as quiet as a shadow but Jennifer was much more quieter than Riddle, edges through the door and followed. Jennifer created along behind Riddle, she knows she couldn't been heard and seen, but she couldn't pass up the chance of doing some training that she has been doing and keep her skills up. For five minutes that they followed the footsteps till Riddle stopped suddenly, there were new noises and she heard a door creak open and someone was speaking in a hoarse whisper.

"C'mon ... gotta get yeh outta here ... C'mon now ... in the box. . ." There was something familiar about the voice, as she listen to it that she suddenly realized of who it was and realizing dawn on her. However at that moment that Riddle jumped around the corner and Jennifer ran out behind him him it see the dark outline of a huge boy that was crouching in front of an open door with a very large box next to it. There was no mistake of who that huge boy was.

"Evening, Rubeus." Hagrid slammed the door shut before he stood up.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?" Riddle stepped closer, Jennifer was worried, she knows Hagrid was expelled she learned that from one of her visits down to his hut last year.

"It's all over, I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"N' at d'yeh -"

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and -"

"It never killed no one!" Hagrid was backing against the closed door. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking. Jennifer had never heard that sound before but she was sure that the monster didn't make that sound. Thinking of it when she heard the voice that there was a hardly noticeable slithering sound that went with it. Until she thought of the,the that she hadn't realized that slithering sound before, it sounded more like a snake than whatever was behind the door. Jennifer glared at Riddle, true Hagrid has different view of dangerous monsters but she was sure that Hagrid was protecting was not the monster in the chamber and it wouldn't be in an obvious room either. For the story clearly said that the chamber was sealed and could be open by Slytherin's true heir, Hagrid was clearly not Slytherin's heir. Honestly, Eiddle seems more likely to be Slytherin's heir that Hagrid, besides she has a funny feeling of mistrust when she saw Riddle for the first time in this was moved in closer to Hagrid.

"Come on, Rubeus. The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered ..."

"It wasn't him!" Hagrid's voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside." Riddle was drawing out his wand. His spell lit up the corridor with a sudden flaming light, the door behind Hagrid flew open with such force that it knocked him into the wall opposite. Jennifer jumped out of the way as the thing left the room behind Hagrid, Jennifer managed to contains her scream as it left. It was a vast low slung hairy body, a tangle of black legs,ma gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor sharp pincers left the room. Riddle raised his wand again but he was too late, the thing bowled over Riddle as it scuttled away tearing up the corridor and out of sight, riddle scrambled to his feet looking after the huge spider, Jennifer had went up a giant the wall when the spider came out of fear. Her heart was pounding, she doesn't have a fear to spiders but seeing a spider that bug was something else and new to her. Riddle raised his wand but Hagrid leapt on a Riddle seizing his wand, growing him back down yelling, "NOOOO!" The scene started to whirl, Jennifer tried to run forward but Jennifer was only able to yell two things before the darkness become complete.

"HAGRID, NOOOO." When the darkness came that she felt herself falling once more down what felt like another rabbit hole. Than Jennifer crashed onto her bed, Riddle's diary was lying open of his stomach, before Jennifer could regain her breath that Hermione entered the dorm.

"There you are." Jennifer sat up,she was sweating and shaking, as well as feeling awful,of what she just saw. It was clear something happened to her bad Hermione seem to picked up rather quickly. "What's up?" Hermione was looking at Jennifer with concern.

"Riddle put the blame of opening the chamber of secrets on Hagrid fifty years ago."


	15. Hermione attacked

AN: sorry that this took a while, I been busy with rewriting one of my other stories. Of which is children of the past. For I have been adding things to my children story And I need to fix some things as well. as for this story, to answer the question if Harry and Jennifer get together. Yes they will get together but not till fourth year. Fourth year is where this story would make a twist, something that I didn't have in mind when I first started till it got to the end of Jennifer's year. That during fifth year is when the avengers will happen. I will be doing pairings for Hermione, ginny and Neville. I already decided who Ginny would be of which is Dean. But I haven't decided with Hermiome or Neville. If there is someone you want to see with those two let me know by pm or a review.

Harry, Jennifer, Hermione and Neville always known that Hagrid has an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During their first year that he tried to raise a dragon in his wooden hut and he had a three headed dog that he named Fluffy. Sure if Hagrid heard about the monster hidden somewhere in the castle that Hagrid would try to find it but he wouldn't be able to get to it no matter what. Unless if he was the heir and Jennifer doubted that fact very much, Jennifer also doubted that huge spider was the monster for here was no spider that has kind of power to kill their victims on the spot nor any spider could petrified people. Jennifer wished she hadn't figured out of how to work Riddle's diary, after she learned how to work it that she tossed it out of the window and it ended up in the shallow end of the lake. Jennifer was happy with that, however since she learned how to work the diary that she was getting. Tired and telling Neville, Harry, and Hermione the same thing and what followed.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person. Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people . . . ."

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Jennifer looked at Harry when he said that.

"Well considering that not everyone knows everything about Hogwarts, a few might but they would be not be very many. That it could hold a lot for all we know, besides we know that there are wild animals in the forest and for all we know there can be monsters inside the castle." Jennifer than looked at Hermione. "I told you that it can't be Hagrid, for when Riddle found Hagrid they I remembered that slithering sound like a snake and it was a spider that left the room with clicking noises and there was no slithering sounds. So it has to be the wrong monster and the wrong person." Than Neville spoke.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled. And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"Yes, that is strange, but honestly, I think it is is more likely a Riddle that has been doing the attacking as oppose to Hagrid." The other three seem surprised by this, it was Harry that spoke first.

"What makes you say and think that, he showed you that memory."

"Exactly Harry, why would he show me at memory besides asking him about the chamber of secrets. You know what I do when I am not at Hogwarts. I been doing since I was eight, it seems suspicious that he would show me that memory. It wasn't till I was in the memory that I got more suspicious with what he was doing. Why did he his in the dungeons before Hagrid went down there? Why was he even waiting? Why put the blame on Hagrid and a spider? I mean, I heard enough form my father of some of the dangerous magical creatures. No spider can petrified people and I am sure Riddle knows that fact. Sure, spiders can kill but it is a slow kill and from what we know if the girl's death was that it sounded quick." The four of them fell silent.

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit. 'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?' Or even 'Hello, Hagrid, tell us, what do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?' Or 'Hey Hagrid, explain of how and why you were expelled? You know he won't tell us, you know that is a sore subject with him. I don't blame him after learning of he was expelled." In the end they decided that they wouldn't say anything to Hagrid unless if there was another attack. As the days went by and there was to disembodied voice that Jennifer become hopeful that she would not have to Hagrid about why he was expelled. It was nearly four months since the attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, it seems that the attacker decided to retire. The only thing that seems to be wrong was that Ginny was becoming more distance with Harry, Neville, Hermione and Jennifer. Peeves got bored of his "oh, Weasley, you rotter,' song. In March that that several of the Mandrakes threw a old and raucous party in greenhouse three of which made Professor Sprout very happy. One day she told Jennifer about the mandrakes.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature. Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing." During the Easter holidays that the second years were given something new to think about. For the time had come to choose their new subjects for the following year, something that Hermione took seriously, Jennifer already knew what she was going to do. It was something at she was already being taught of how to do, she did ask her father for some help and he suggested Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. As they poured over the list of new Subjects that Hermione was talking.

"It could affect our whole future."

"I just want to give up Potions." Jennifer wished to but didn't comment on that fact, however, Harry has it worse in that class than she does. However Neville spoke, the only other one that has it harder than Harry in potions.

"We can't." Jennifer than looked at Neville and Harry.

"We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione looked at Jennifer shocked.

"But that's very important!" Jennifer looked back at Hermione,

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it, I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose. I learned more about defense against the darks before coming from my dad and he didn't show or teach me much magic before I came here." Poor Neville was sent letters from his family giving him different advice on which subjects that he should take, though it seems Percy was eager to share his experience.

"Depends where you want to go, Jennifer. It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them - look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Jennifer."

Jennifer was unsure of what she was good in the wizarding world terms, but she knows of what she was good at and decided on taking Ancient Runes, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, Neville, and Ginny took those classes as well, so at least that she has her friends in those classes as well. Gryffindor's next quidditch was against Hufflepuff, Oliver insisted on team practices every night after dinner. As a result that the only time that Harry and Jennifer has time for anything that it was homework or quidditch. At least the training sessions were getting drier, when the night before the match came that Jennifer felt that the Gryffindors were going to have a chance at the quidditch cup this year. When Jennifer woke up the next morning that it was to brilliant sunshine and a light refreshing breeze. Jennifer was in a really good mood that morning,moo over was enthusiastically and he spoke as he loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions! Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast. You too, Jennifer." Jennifer looked up and down he table this morning, she noticed that Ginny wasn't there. It seems that Ginny have be pulling away form Jennifer and the others again, Jennifer decided after the match to to ask to Ginny to see what was wrong. Not only that but she was getting a bad feeling, almost like something was going to happen, something had. As Jennifer left the great hall with the others that she set her foot on the marble staircase to go get her quidditch things when she heard the last thing she wanted it needed to hear,

"Kill this time ... let me rip ... tear. . ." Jennifer jumped making the others stop and jump as Jennifer shouted.

"The voice! I just heard it again, it's back!" Jennifer was panicked, for that means that there was going to be another attack, suddenly Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead as Jennifer tried to listen for the voice and try to figure out what it was. She thought she hear something hissing as well as slithering somewhere, was that possible?

"Jennifer - I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" Before Jennifer could tell Hermione don't go that she was already sprinting away up the stairs. Jennifer stared after Hermione as Harry spoke.

"What does she understand?"

"More than I do."

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library." Jennifer didn't think she would hear the voice again with all the noise that was coming from the students.

"I hope that Hermione would be all right. There was only one time I heard the voice when there wasn't an attack."

"You two better get moving. It's nearly eleven - the match." Jennifer and Harry nodded before they raced up to the tower to get their nimbus two thousands before jointing the large crowd that was swarming across the grounds, her mind was still inside the castle with the bodiless voice and what might happen. The only real comfort she has that mostly everyone was in the stands waiting for the game to start. Jennifer and Harry pulled their scarlet robes on in the locker room, the teams walked onto the field to a old applause. Oliver took off for a warm up flight around the posts, the Hufflepuffs were in a huddle, Jennifer and Harry were about ready to mount their brooms to practice with each other when Professor McGonagall came hatch marching had half running. Across the pitch. Jennifer's heart dropped as she saw Professor McGonagall coming across the field carrying an enormous purple megaphone in her hands.

"This match has been cancelled." Professor McGonagall was talking through the megaphone as she addressed the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts from the stadium as Professor McGonagall said that to the crowd. Oliver was looking devastated landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall and he didn't bother getting off his broomstick. Oliver shouted at Professor McGonagall.

"But, Professor! We've got to play - the cup, Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall ignored Oliver and went on shouting through her megaphone.

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" Than Professor McGonagall lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry and Jennifer over to her. "Potter, Coulson, I think you'd better come with me ..." Jennifer wondered what this was about, Neville managed to detached himself from the complaining crowd and came running over to them. To her surprise that Professor McGonagall didn't object Neville joining them. "Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Longbottom ..." Some of the students were swarming around them and were grumbling about the match being canceled while others looked worried. Neville, Harry and Jennifer followed Professor McGonagall into the school and up the marble staircase. Jennifer thought that they might be taken to someone's office. To her surprise that they were approaching the infirmary and Professor McGonagall spoke in a gentle voice.

"This will be a bit of a shock. There has been another attack ... another double attack." Jennifer felt her insides did a horrible somersault, Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and the four of them entered the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifty year girl with long curly hair, it was the ravenclaw that they accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin Common Room. It was the one next to the ravenclaw that made Jennifer cry out and for Neville and Harry to groan at the same time.

"Hermione!" Hermione was laying utterly still, her eyes were open and glassy.

"They were found near the library, I don't suppose any of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them ... " Professor McGonagall held up a small circular mirror, all three shook their heads and stared at Hermione. "I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower, I need to address the students in any case.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." The Gryffindors were packed inside the common room listening to Professor McGonagall in silence, than she rolled up the parchment that she had been reading from.

"I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." Professor McGonagall climbed out of the portrait hole awkwardly, Jennifer wondered if she wasn't at school of what she might be doing at the moment. Most likely on some kind of mission with her father, or maybe at Portland, for she knows in the letter that she got from her father at Christmas that he told her that he was thinking of asking Aubrey to marry him. However he never told Jennifer if he managed to do it yet or not, honestly she was sure if she got a letter form him than that she would skip right over those words saying he did. Than the Gryffindors started to talk once more, it was Lee that spoke up first counting his fingers.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff. Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" Lee was roaring to the nods and scattered applause. Percy was acting strangely, he was sitting in a chair behind Lee, for once he didn't seem to bring up his views to them. He looked pale and stunned. Than George whispered in Jennifer's ear quietly.

"Percy's in shock. That Ravenclaw girl - Penelope Clearwater - she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect." Jennifer was half listening, she was thinking of her life with her father and what it would be like now or Hermione lying there on the hospital bed as though she was carved out of stone. Than Neville whispered in her see.

"What're we going to do? D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"We've got to go and talk to him, I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class -" Harry spoke quietly up before Neville could finish.

"I think, it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."

One of the things that Harry inherited from his father was a long and silvery invisibility cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it. Jennifer pretended to fall asleep in the common room while waiting for Harry and a wife to come down. Once they came down that they grew the cloak over themselves before they started their journey. It wasn't enjoyable going through the dark and deserted castle corridors for the corridors were crowded, of which was odd after sunset. Teachers, prefects, and ghosts were walking around in pairs, however the cloak couldn't stop noises. Neville stubbed his toe not far from Snape and Snape sneezed when Neville swore, of which was odd for Neville to swear. Jennifer was relief when they reached oak doors and eased them open, it was a clear starry night. Once outside that they hurried to Hagrid's hut, they only pulled the cloak when they were right outside the door. As soon as Jennifer knocked that Hagrid flung it open with a crossbow at them and it was aimed at them. Jennifer could hear fang barking loudly behind Hagrid.

"Oh." Hagrid lowered the weapon when he realized of who it was. "What're you three doin' here?" Jennifer pointed at the crossbow as she stepped inside with Neville and Harry.

"What's that for?"

"Nothin' - nothin' - I've bin expectin' doesn' matter - Sit down - I'll make tea -" It seems that Hagrid hardly knew what he was doing, for he nearly extinguished the fire be spilling water from the kettle. Not only that but he smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Hagrid? Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'." There was a slight break in his voice. Hagrid kept glancing nervously at the windows, he poured them large mugs of boiling water, he forget about the tea bags, and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door. Hagrid dropped the fruitcake, Jennifer, Neville, and Harry exchanged panics tricked looks before they threw the cloak over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked to make sure they were hidden before he seized his crossbow and flung the door open once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid." It was Dumbeldore, he entered and looked deadly serious and was followed by a second and odd looking man. The strange has rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression as well as wearing a strange mixture of clothes. A pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak and pointed purple boots and under his arm was a lime green bowler. However there was a third that came in after the odd looking man that followed after Dumbledore. Unlike the others, he was not wearing strange clothing at all, or not strange in the muggle world. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, black tie, dress shoes and sunglasses. Jennifer smiled slightly when her father entered the hut, when he entered the cabin that he took the sunglasses off and looked towards the corner of where Jennifer, Harry and Neville were. Jennifer has a feeling that her father knows she was there or has a guess at any rate, her father merely winked before turning to the others. Harry breathed.

"That's Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic! The one with the bowler hat. I have no idea of who the other man is." Jennifer elbowed harry and whispered to Harry.

"The other man is my dad." That seem to calm Harry and Neville down when Jennifer said that. Hagrid gone pale and sweaty before dropping into one of his chairs and looked between her father, Dumbledore, and Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." Hagrid looked at Dumbledore, imploringly.

"I never, You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir -"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore was frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch -"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest." Dumbledore's blue eyes were full of a fire Harry had never seen before. Than her father spoke.

"Cornelius, you will look foolish if you try to do this, besides if I read the file correctly that was hardly to no proof that Hagrid even opened the chamber last time. The little proof there is doesn't seem to match up, I mean, an Acromantula, really. Sure it is dangerous. Unless if you forget that the girl who died the last time the chamber was open didn't have venom in her body and no Acromantula can petrified people either." Fudge was fidgeting with his bowler.

"Look at it from my point of view, I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty -"

"Take me?" Hagrid was trembling. "Take me where?" Fudge was not meeting Hagrid's eyes.

"For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology -"

"Not Azkaban?"

"Cornelius, I know you are trying to act. But unless if you forget that my daughter comes here to school and Hagrid is her friend. Plus, as you know I have been working in the muggle world in the government area, this area is aware of this world and agreed not to speak of the wizarding world expect for this who need to know. My superior has some questions about the chamber and I couldn't tell him much about it. He wanted to aske Hagrid if he knows anything about it. Besides Hagrid woudk be under my protection during time and he would be locked up during this time but more for his own safety than anything else. He would still have what he has here for the most part. It would be better for both you and Hagrid if you let him come with me." Jennifer smiled when her father said that.

"Phil, see here... "

"Look, you can say that you found someone that might beyond the attacks and he is being questions is locked up till a trail or someone else is revealed beyond the attacks." Fudge sighed.

"All right." Before Fudge could say anything more that there was another loud rap on the door, Dumbeldore answered the door. When he opened it that Jennifer wanted to get out from under the cloak. For it was Lucius Malfoy, he entered the hut in a traveling cloak with a cold and satisfied smile, fang was growling.

"Already here, Fudge. Good, good. . ."

"What're you doin' here? Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - er - d'you call this a house?" Lucius Malfoy's father sneered as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes. Malfoy's took out a long roll of of parchment.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension - you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school." Jennifer was alarmed, her father and Fudge looked just as alarmed.

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended - no, no - last thing we want just now."

"The appointment - or suspension - of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge. And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks -"

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them, I mean to say, who can?" Malfoy's father has a nasty smile on his face.

"That remains to be seen. But as all twelve of us have voted -" Hagrid leapt to his feet and his shaggy black head grazed the ceiling.

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?"

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid, I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" As Hagrid yelled that Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid." Dumbeldore looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside -"

"But -"

"No!" Jennifer was looking at her father, she could tell form the corner of his eye that he was looking to where they were. He looked unsure of what to say or do at the moment. But she could tell that her father was trying to ask her to figure out of who was beyond the attacks. Jennifer looked at Dumbledore of who haven't too his blue eyes of Malfoy's gray eyes, when Dumbeldore spoke that he spoke slowly and clearly so that no one could miss a word.

"However, you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." For a second, Jennifer thought that Dumbledore's eyes flicked towards the corner of where Jennifer, Harry and Neville were.

"Admirable sentiments." Malfoy's father bowed. "We shall all miss your - er - highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any - Ah - killins." Malfoy's father went to the door before opening and bowed Dumbeldore out. Fudge was fiddling with his bowler hat and was waiting for Hagrid to go ahead of him. Her father was standing next to Hagrid of who nodded at Hagrid. Hagrid remained where he was standing, he took a deep breath.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm day in'." Fudge stared at Hagrid in amazement. "All right, I'm comin'." Hagrid put his moleskin overcoat and started to follow Fudge but stopped. "An' some one'll need ter feed fang while I'm away." When Hagrid left the hut that Fudge looked at her father.

"Ask Hagrid to what at the gates for me. I need to do something first before I take him anywhere." Fudge nodded and left the hut, closing the door behind him, her father went to the window and watch for a minute before turning around and looked to where Jennifer, Neville and Harry were. "You know, I have seen James put that cloak on so many times that I know what to look to see it. Plus I heard about Hermione and when I hear about what the ministry was planning on doing that I figured that you may talk to Hagrid." Jennifer went under the cloak and ran over to her father and hugged him, Jennifer looked up at him when he hugged her and the other two came from under the cloak.

"Was Fudge really going to take Hagrid to Azkaban?"

"Most likely." Her father let go of Jennifer before kneeling down in front of her. "Look, with how much I hate the fact that this is happening, but I am sure Hagrid didn't do it this time or last time."

"Let me guess that it was your idea to take Hagrid to SHIELD instead of Fudge taking him to Azkaban."

"Yes, I managed to get Fury to do it for me. I am not sure what will happen but it would be a good idea for you to be prepared." Her father pulled out her firearm belt that she uses when not at Hogwarts that has her two knives as well as her cell phone. "All of them work around magic, so no worries about that." Jennifer nodded and her father stood up as she out the firearm belt sprung her waist and put her cell phone in her pocket. Neville was staring at her father but it was Harry that spoke.

"How did you know we were there?"

"Well, if you know what you are looking for that you can find it, Harry. But I have to go and be careful when you go back to the castle." With that her father walked out of the hut.


	16. Aragog

Phil's pov

As soon as he left the hut that Phil walked to the gates of where Hagrid would be waiting for him. Phil was sure that Hagrid was wondering of where Phil would be taking him, for Hagrid knows it wasn't where Fudge was going to Send Hagrid. When phil walked through the gates that Hagrid was sitting on a log, he looked rather nervous. As soon as Hagrid saw Phil walking through the gates that Hagrid stood up, as Phil walked to Hagrid that he wonder once more if Hagrid was part man and part something. If Phil has his guess it would be giant, but he never seen a giant and he doubted very much that Hagrid was a son of one of the norse gods or anything from the norse mythology. As Phil walked over to Hagrid that Hagrid spoke.

"It's nice to see yer after this years, Phil. But where are her going take me. Phil sighed when Hagrid said that.

"Well before I take you there that I need you to promise not to reveal of what you see there, but you can talk about to Jennifer, Harry, Neville and Hermione, maybe Ginny. I am not sure if Jennifer told Ginny about it yet or not."

"Why?"

"After you promise that I will explain, but I had take measures to prevent of what Fudge tried to do. For I know you didn't do it and it would much simpler if you were put under my care till it is revealed of who really is doing this attacks."

"I promise. But where are you taking me and what does Jennifer know about this?"

"She doesn't know the full details of why I did what I did but she has a basic idea though knowing how SHIELD works."

"SHILED?"

"Yes, it's the government part that I brought up, it's part of the muggle government. It's a secret agency that monitors the unusual. Some of the people in SHIELD knows about this world mostly because of Jennifer and myself."

"What about Jennifer? How does she come into this?"

"For the last about four to five years, since she was about seven or eight that I found with a muggle family that considered her freak because of her magic. I took ether away from that, for she was daughter and for another reason that SHIELD noticed her magic that she used to without meaning to. Since than I raised her and have been raising her to be a SHIELD agent. Up till the attacker is caught that you would be under SHIELD protection. Come on, we need to go there." Hagrid nodded as they walked down further the path to the spot of were the portkey was.

Jennifer's pov

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle, the sky, as well as the lake, turned periwinkle blue. Flowers large as large as cabbages bloomed in the greenhouses, but the scene was off. There was no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with fang at his heels. The inside of the castle was not much better, for fear spread like never before with Dumbledore gone. So that the warmth of the sun only went through the mullioned windows, there was hardly a face that wasn't worried or tense in the castle. Jennifer always had her firearm belt around her waist, she kept it under her shirt but over her skirt. She didn't dare leave anywhere without her firearm belt. Any laughter that runs through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural but was quickly stifled. Jennifer, Neville and Harry tried to visit Hermione but visitors were barred from the hospital wing.

"We're taking no more chances." Madam Pomfrey spoke to them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off . . ." Jennifer kept thinking of what her father told her that she should be prepared for what might happen and to be careful. It seems that the teachers thought of the same thing that they should be more careful with the latest attack. However Dumbledore's words were a mystery to her and she kept repeated the words in her head. 'I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.' Jennifer didn't hold Dumbledore up the same as everyone else mainly because it was him who put her with the muggle family and didn't bother to check if her father was really alive. But honestly she wasn't going to join Voldment who killed her mother and tried to kill her on the same night.

She prefers Dumbeldore over Voldment any day, for Dumbledore was a good man or at least one that is doing his best. Plus she figures that Dumbeldore was trying to tell her something, of what he was trying to tell her was beyond her at the moment. But there were other things she was worried about, like about the victims of the attacks and who else could be attacked. Besides her father's advice, the only other advice that was clear was Hagrid's advice, of which was to follow the spider. But there doesn't seem to be a single spider left to follow, other than that, it was difficult to find any spiders or look for them even with the help of Neville and Harry. Since the Gryffindors moved around in a pack and were shepherded from class to class by the teachers. Of which was bothersome to Jennifer, for she got so use to be able to roam free, even at the headquarters or her dad was with her and he doesn't shepherd her around. There was only one person that was enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion, Draco Malfoy. He was strutting around the school as though he was just appointed Head Boy, Jennifer found it annoying. She wasn't why Draco seem so pleased till the potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid left for she was sitting behind Draco alone with Harry.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore." Draco was not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in ..." Snape swept past Harry and Jennifer with Neville right behind them with Hermione's empty seat next to Neville. "Sir, Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?" Snape seem that he couldn't suppress a thin lipped smile.

"Now, now, Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough." Malfoy was smirking.

"Yeah, right, I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job - I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir -" Snape was smirking when he swept around the dungeon, thankfully he didn't notice Seamus was pretending to vomit into his cauldron. Jennifer, Harry and Neville gleefully joined in with Seamus but stopped quickly as snake turned around.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now. Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger -" At that moment that the bell rang, Jennifer collect her bags and books as Snape barked at them.

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology." They marched off, Jennifer, Harry, and Neville we're bringing up the rear. Jennifer was glad when they were making their way across the vegetable patch towards the greenhouses when Snape sen them out of the castle. The herbology class was very subdued for there were two missing from their numbers, Justin and Hermione. Professor Sprout set them to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs, it was Harry that went to get the withered stalks. As Jennifer pulled some dead twigs that Jennifer spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line. It was like that they were taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting, Jennifer hit Neville and Harry over with her her own hand or her pruning shears.

"Ouch! What're you -" Jennifer pointed the spiders out to them, Jennifer followed their profess with her eyes. Thankfully she was used to the sun that she didn't have screw her eyes up against the sun as much as Harry and Neville. Harry went on. "Oh, yeah. But we can't follow them now -" Jennifer's eyes narrowed as he focused on the spiders, if they went in their current direction than she would know where the spiders would end up.

"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest . . . ." Neville and Harry looked unhappy about that, at the end of the lesson that Professor Sprout escorted the class to her least favorite class, defense against the dark arts. Harry, Neville, and Jennifer lagged behind the others so that they could be out of earshot.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again. We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."

"What is in the forest?" Jennifer never been into the forest, neither had Neville, but she was not worried about the forest as much as she should be. But Neville seem worried and she figured she should ask before Neville ask.

"There are good things in there. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns ..." The three of them sat in the back of the classroom, after a few minutes that Lockhart bounded into the room. The class stared at him, Jennifer couldn't believe of how happy Lockhart was with what was happening. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart was like what he was back before the school year started of when he tried to get a picture with her with the daily prophet. Lockhart beamed at them like nothing could make him happier than to see them.

"Come now. Why all these long faces?" Everyone swapped exasperated looks but no one said anything. Than Lockhart spoke slowly as though they were a bit dim. "Don't you people realize, the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away -" It was Dean that spoke up.

"Says who?"

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty." The tone that Lockhart was stupid and annoying, he couldn't be that stupid no could here. Neville spoke more loudly than Dean.

"Oh, yes he would."

"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Longbottom." Jennifer than spoke more loudly than Neville.

"Well than, fraud, were you there when he was arrested like you supposedly take care of the werewolf at the same time you were taking care of the Mummy? Of which shouldn't be possible unless if you were using a time turner, but that is unlikely considering if you did that you would be older than what you are." Silence fell across the room when Jennifer said that, Lockhart looked stun when Jennifer said that. It seem that all of his cheeriness seem to vanish when that was said that, he smiled or he tried to for his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes or mouth.

"Now see Jennifer, you are questioning my books ... "

"Oh please, the myths of the different gods in the muggle world are less questioning than your stupid books."

"While the gods are not real?"

"Than your stories are not real."

"Now see ... "

"See what? Unless if you have proof that you did do those things this I am just going to assume that your stories are not true and that you are fraud."

Lockhart didn't seem to happy after that and his cheery bubble was broken, just than harry handed her a note. She unfolded the note and read it before looking at the empty seat that Hermione uses as well as Neville. Than Neville and Jennifer looked back at Harry before they nodded, considering the spiders went to the forest that day it would be better if they did it that night. Jennifer was having a hard time waiting that night after six, since all of the gryffindors were in the common room from six and onward. Because of this that the common room didn't empty until past midnight, of which was annoying. After dinner that Harry got his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, he spent the evening sitting on it. As they waited for the room to clear that Fred and George challenged Jennifer and Harry to a few games of exploding snap.

Ginny and Neville sat there watching them play, Neville was rooting for Harry and Jennifer but seems Ginny was subdue. She hardly spoke many words since Hermione was attacked, of which worried Jennifer. Harry and Jennifer kept on losing on purpose to finish the games quickly, despite that, that it was well past midnight when Fred, George and Ginny went to bed. It wasn't till the distant sounds of two dormitory doors closing before Harry got up and seized the cloak before throwing it over themselves. Than they climbed through the portrait hole, it was another difficult journey through the castle with dodging all the teachers. When they reached the entrance hall that they slid the lock back on the oak doors before squeezing through them. It was difficult of trying not to make any creaking sounds and thankfully the small amount of creaking that took place blended in with the rest of the castle.

As soon as they stepped out into the moonlit grounds that they strode across the black grass. Jennifer looked around the grounds, it seem hard to believe that she hasn't been out here in two weeks besides for Herbology. It seem to take forever before the three of them were in front of Hagrid's hut, Jennifer looked at the hut that stood before them. The hut looked sad and sorry looking even after two weeks of no one living there expect for Fang. Before entering the hut that they took off the cloak, as soon as Harry pushed the door open that Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Jennifer tried to get him to stop barking, Harry hastily fed Fang some treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece of which glued Fang's teeth together. Harry left the cloak on Hagrid's table.

"Come on, Fang, we're going for a walk." Harry was patting his leg, Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, before he dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree. Jennifer, Neville, and Harry pulled their wands out and said Lumos at the same time, their wands lit up. Jenifer lifted her wand and noticed two solitary spiders that were hurrying away from the wand light and into the shades of the trees. Jennifer lead the way as they entered the forest, fang was scampering around them sniffing tree roots and leaves. By the glow of their wands that they followed the steady of spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for twenty minutes, not speaking and were listening for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. The trees become thicker than ever, as a result that the stars overhead were no longer visible. So that the only light that they have were their wands, it was than that the spiders started to leave. Jennifer paused for a moment to decided of what to do, they could go in with the path or follow the spiders. Harry than spoke up.

"What d'you reckon?"

"We've come this far, we may as well go on following the spiders." So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees, it was harder to move quickly now. There were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness of the forest. There was a few times they had to so to so one of them would crouch down to find the spiders before following them again. After what seem like a half na hour that their robes were snagging on low slung branches and brambles. Than Jennifer noticed that the ground seem to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever. Suddenly Fang let loose a great echoing bark, making Jennifer, Harry and Neville nearly jump out of their skins. Jennifer grasp Harry's arm, before she could move or say anything that she heard a loud clicking noise. Suddenly she found herself being lifted off the ground by something long and hairy, she was seized around the middle.

Jennifer was hanging upside down, she could see Neville and Harry being picked up as well by the monsters. Jennifer could hear Fang Whimpering and howling before he was swept away into the dark trees. With her head hanging that she could see what has a hold of her was marching on six immensely long hair legs, the front two were clutching, Jennifer tightly below a pair of shining black pincers. Jennifer could hear a couple more of this monsters or things carrying Neville and Harry, she could hear Fang fighting to free himself and was whining loudly. It seems that they were moving into the very heart of the forest, of which made Jennifer worry greatly. Jennifer wished that she was back with her father right now, sure, that world was just as strange but at least she was used to that strangeness as oppose to this.

Jennifer was unsure of how long she was in the creature's clutches, he only knew that the darkness lifted enough to see that the leaf strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Jennifer craned her neck sideways, she realized that they reached the ridge of a vast hollow. A hollow that was cleared of any trees, so that the stars shine brightly onto the worst scene that Jennifer ever seen. Being trained as a SHIELD and going on missions that she has seen so much and seen plenty of worst scene but this one tops them all. Spiders! Not the tiny spiders that were surging over the leaves below, spiders the were the size of carthorses, eight eyed, eight legged black hairy and gigantic. She seen a robot fall out of the sky and start attacking and she was closed of been killed by it and this scared her worse than that blasted robot.

The one carrying Jennifer made it's way down the steep slope toward a misty domed web in the very center of the hollow. The other spiders closed in all around it, they were clicking heir pincers excitedly at the sight of it's load. It made Jennifer want to throw up and be sick when she heard the clicking of the pincers. Than the spider reals see Jennifer and she fell on all four while Neville and Harry landed on each side of her while Fang landed on the other side of Harry. Neville looked half of what she felt like, his mouth was stretched in a silent scream and his eyes were popping. However Harry was doing what Jennifer felt like she wanted to but couldn't, throwing up, and Fang was whimpering. This Jennifer realized that the one spider was talking, the one that brought Jennifer here but she didn't noticed because of the clicking.

"Aragog! Aragog!" From the middle of the misty domed web came a spider that was a size of a small elephant emerged very slowly. There was gray in he black of his body and legs, each of the eyes of his ugly pin reed heads were milky white. The new spider was blind.

"What is it?"

"Men."

"Is it Hagrid?" Aragog moved closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers."

"Kill them, I was sleeping ... " Jennifer shouted at the spider

"We're friends of Hagrid's." Her heart seemed to have left her chest to pound in her throat. Jennifer felt for her firearm belt to make sure that it was still there, just in case she needed it, sure enough it was there. There was a bunch of clicking from the pincers of the spiders around the hollow. Aragog paused

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

"Hagrid's in trouble. That's why we've come."

"In trouble? But why has he sent you?" To her own surprise that Jennifer managed to stood up, the spiders clicked their pincers and Jennifer spoke calmly to the aged spider in front of her.

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a a - something on students. They've taken him away but he is safe for the time being." Aragog clicked pincers furiously, the sound was echoed by the other spiders, Jennifer was scared. It seems like the wizarding world was something that her father couldn't fully prepare her for. Since there was a lot of things she missed when she was being raised by the muggle family and her father did his best to help her understand the wizarding world.

"But that was years ago. Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"I know that everyone thought back this that you were the monster, but I know you are not the monster from the chamber." Aragog clicked when Jennifer said.

"I am surprised that you think that way, I hope you are aware we can kill you."

"I am aware of this, Aragog. But I think that way because you being the monster doesn't add up. For if you were the monster I would be dead now or petrified." If spiders could raise eyebrows, she was sure that Aragog would have. Jennifer looked around before looking back at the aged spider. "But to help Hagrid, I have to know anything that you can tell me of what happened that night Hagrid was framed and that school year. Can you start when Hagrid got you?"

"I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness ..."

"Did you harm anyone there?"

"Never, It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet ..."

"Do you know what did kill that girl? For it's back and attacking people again -" Jennifer words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs. Large black shapes shifted all around them.

"The thing that lives in the castle is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?" There was more loud clicking and more rustling, it seems that the spiders were closing in.

"We do not speak of it! We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times." Jennifer looked around as the spiders closed in on them, Jennifer backed slowly into the domed web and slid down but the spiders kept coming closer to the three of them. Jennifer was panicking, than she spoke once more, but English didn't come out of her mouth but it was parseltounge that came out of her mouth.

"Back off!" Suddenly the spiders started backing off clicking madly. Jennifer looked at the spiders, Aragog spoke up.

"You're a speaker?" Jennifer stared at Aragog, she was aware that her spoke parseltongue but only recently. The spiders backed up more from Jennifer, as she looked at them that she understood something. For the spiders looked scared when she spoke in parseltounge, she heard slithering in the walls as that voice that sounded like it was hissing and she could only hear it. Jennifer understood something that she only guessed before but was unsure of it before now.

"It's a snake isn't it? The monster is a snake." That made the spiders back up more, Jennifer stood up and looked at Aragog. "Can you at least tell of which bathroom the girl was found in? Do you know?"

"No, I don't. Do us all a favor and leave, we don't want any speakers here." Jennifer looked around at the spiders before looking at Aragog.

"We will leave you alone and never bother you again, for I have no plans of coming here again. But I want your children or grandchildren to take us to the edge of the forest, after they take us there and drop us there that we will stay away from you and your family." There was more clicking from the spiders when Jennifer said this.

"Very well, so be it." Four of the spiders picked up Jennifer, Neville, harry and Fang before carrying them close to the edge of the forest. The four spiders dropped them before leaving to go back to the hollow, they quickly went back to the hut. They left fang there and put the cloak over themselves and headed back to the castle. Once in the common room that Neville and Harry went to their dorm while Jennifer went into her dorm and sat on her four poster bed. Jennifer just sat there and thought about what Aragog said and what she learned that night.

She guess that it might be a snake but she wasn't sure of it till that night. Not only that but the snake was in castle somewhere of where the snake was, Jennifer wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure of what kind of snake it was, it could be any snake for all Jennifer knows. They were not much closer of learning of what was in the chamber expect that it was a snake and it wasn't Aragog. Jennifer knew that fact before she entered that hollow or carried into that hollow was more like it. Jennifer looked up as the moon was glinting through the tower window, she wasn't sure what else that they could do. As Jennifer sat there that a thought occurred to her, she got off of her bed and ran out of the dorm. She ran up to the boy's dorm, Harry was still awake but Neville was asleep, Harry looked surprised as she woke up Neville.

"Neville, Neville." Neville woke up with a yelp before he stared wildly around and saw Harry and Jennifer. "Neville, Harry, that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom. What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?" Neville rubbed his eyes.

"You don't think - not Moaning Myrtle?"


	17. The Chamber of Secrets

AN: this is another long chapter like when I ended first year. I couldn't decided when to end one chapter to start so thsi chapter is the end of second year.

Jennifer couldn't believe all those times of when they were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that none of them thought of asking Myrtle of how she died. At one point it would be easy to do it, but it was basically impossible now to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Even for Jennifer, for no teachers let anyone sneak into a girl's bathroom or go anywhere without a teacher with them. Considering it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that they wanted to enter would make it more difficult than before to get in there. For that was the scene of the first attack, the teachers avoided that area as much possible when taking the students from one class to another. However something happened in their first lesson of which was transfiguration with their head of house. That was that their exams would start on the first of June a week from that date and it was Seamus that spoke up.

"Exams? We're still getting exams?" There was a loud bang behind Jennifer as Neville's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs of his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand before she turned to face Seamus with a frown.

"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education. The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard." Jennifer never gave much thought of studying for their exams with how the castle was at the moment and the state it was in. There was a good deal of muttering around the room when Professor Mcgonagall said that. "Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible. And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year." Jennifer looked down at the pair of half rabbits and half slippers in front of her, for it still has ears and legs. The slippers were hopping around in their legs, honestly hers was the best of anyone's in the room of which was just sad to be honest. Three days before their first exam that Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.

"I have good news." The Great Hall, instead of falling silent like usual, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" There were several people that yelled joyfully, Jennifer couldn't blame them.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" Jennifer noticed that it was one of the girls at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Jennifer smiled when Oliver yelled that, when everyone settled down that Professor McGonagall spoke,

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit." There was an explosion of cheering, Jennifer looked at the Slytherin table and smiled when she see that Draco didn't join in. Jennifer spoke as the cheering died down.

"I guess we never have to ask Myrtle of what killed her, since Hermione may have the answers when they wake up. Though she would go crazy when she learns about the exams are in three days." Just than Ginny came over and sat down next to Jennifer of which is something that Ginny hasn't done for most of the year. Ginny looked tense and nervous. Jennifer also noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.

"Are you all right, Ginny?" Ginny didn't say anything, instead she looked up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face. As Jennifer watched her that she was strongly reminded of Dobby when he tried to warn her about the danger of coming back here. "Ginny? What is it? You can tell us."

"I've got to tell you something." Ginny was careful of not looking at Jennifer.

"What is it?" Ginny looked like she couldn't find the right words to say. Ginny opened her mouth but no sound came out, Jennifer leaned forward so that it was only Neville, Harry, Ginny and Jennifer that could hear. "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?" Ginny drew a deep breath and it was at that moment that Percy appeared.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty." Ginny jumped up as though her chair was electrified before she gave Percy a fleeting frightened look and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table, she couldn't believe what Percy just did, for there were empty places at the table.

"Percy, are you thick in the head, there are other places to sit. Besides, she was about ready to tell us something." Halfway through a gulp of tea that Percy choked and he coughed but he managed to talk.

"What sort of thing?"

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd and I think it has something to do with the chamber of secrets." Percy spoke at once.

"Oh, that, that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets." Jennifer tilted her head when Percy said that.

"As if, Percy. If what she was going to tell us something about you this she would not have acted the way she did just now. Instead of scampering off she would have told you no, not only that but she barely sat down when you asked her that question." Percy just rolled his eyes when Jennifer made that comment and didn't bother to respond to what Jennifer said. Jennifer did still wanted to question Myrtle even with the mystery being solved the next day. She wasn't going to pass up the chance to talk to Myrtle about if she was able to get one. To her delight that such a chance came mid morning when they were being led to History of Magic by Lockhart. Lockhart kept assuring them at all the danger has passed was still convinced that it was not worth he trouble to see them down the corridors.

"Mark my words. The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary." As Lockhart spoke that a thought entered her mind, something that her father told her during her training. That if you try to talk things over or even persuade someone that you can use it to your advantage.

"I agree, sir." When Jennifer said that, that Harry and Neville drop their books in surprise. Jennifer gave them a look that told them to play along with her, they nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Jennifer." At the moment that they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night ..." Than Harry spoke up.

"That's right. Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go."

"You know, Potter, I think I will. I really should go and prepare my next class." Lockhart hurried off as Jennifer smiled. This she spoke

"Prepare his class. Gone to curl his hair, more like. He is such a clueless and pointless girl." They let the rest of the Gryffindor go ahead of them before darting down a side passage and hurried off towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Just as they were congratulating each other with their brilliant scheme that a voice spoke from behind them.

"Potter! Coulson! Longbottom! What are you doing?" It was Professor McGonagall and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines. Harry and Neville looked unsure of what to say or do, it took a few moments before Jennifer thought of anything.

"We were going to see Hermione." Neville, Harry and Professor McGonagall looked at her. "We haven't seen her for ages, Professor, and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry." Professor McGonagall was still staring at Jennifer, Jennifer thought that she was going to explode. That story was the first thing she could think of, not exactly the first but it was the one she went with for the other stories that she thought of wouldn't make much sense in the wizarding world. When Professor McGonagall spoke that it was in a strangely croaky voice.

"Of course." Jennifer was surprised to see a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been. I quite understand. Yes, Coulson, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission." Harry, Neville and Jennifer walked away, hardly dare to believe that they avoided detention. Not only that they managed to get away from Lockhart, honestly it amazed Jennifer that she was able to do that or at least with Professor McGonagall. If it was on a SHIELD mission than it wouldn't have been as amazing since she would have expected it. As they turned the corner that they heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose. Neville spoke up.

"That was the best story you've ever come up with." They had no choice but to go the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they have Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione. She let them in but rather reluctantly.

"There's just no point talking to a Petrified person." Jennifer has to admit that Madam Pomfrey has a point, for it was plain that Hermione didn't know she has visitors when they sat down next to Hermione. They may as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though? Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know . ..." Unlike Neville or Harry, Jennifer wasn't looked at Hermione's face but at her right hand. For her hand laid clenched on top of her blankets, bending closer that Jennifer saw that it was a piece of paper that was scrunched inside her fist. Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near that she pointed this out to Harry and Neville.

"Tug and get it out." Harry shifted his chair so that he blocked Jennifer from Madam Pomfrey's view while Neville kept a look out for Madam Pomfrey. It was not an easy task, while unless she wanted to blow Hermione's hand up, but that was something she wasn't going to do. Besides she might destroy the piece of paper, after several tense moments of tugging and twisting that the paper came free. It was a page torn from a very old Library book, Jennifer smoothed the page put as Neville and Harry leaned close to read it.

Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.

Beneath this a single word was writing in Hermione's handwriting, Pipes. Jennifer gasp slightly, even though she has a basic idea that it was a snake that Jennifer heard and was in the chamber that she never thought that it was a basilisk that was the monster. It makes sense now, everything clicked into place, not only that but she has a guess of where the entrance of the chamber was. But there was still one thing that confirm of where the entrance was, if Jennifer was correct in thinking of where the entrance was.

"Neville, Harry. This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk, a giant serpent! That why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue." Jennifer looked at the beds around them. "The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin, Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again, and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror and." Neville's and Harry's mouths dropped, Harry whispered eagerly.

"And Mrs. Norris?" Jennifer thought back to that night, she remembers the scene, there was water on the floor from where Moaning Myrtle was crying.

"The water, The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection." Jennifer scanned the page in her hands, the more she looked and read it the more it made sense. "The crowing of the rooster, is fatal to it. Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place? A giant snake, Someone would've seen." Jennifer pointed to the word that Hermione wrote at the foot of the page.

"Pipes,'Pipes, The basilisk has been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls." Harry grabbed her arm, Jennifer nodded as Harry looked at her, when he realized what Jennifer was getting at. "Yes, I do believe that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in a bathroom and not just any bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." They say there in silence, excitement was coursing through her, even with have a basic idea of what was the chamber that she was finally able to have all the answers to her questions about the chamber. "Do you know what this means." It was Neville who spoke.

"What?" Jennifer looked between Harry and Neville before she spoke.

"It means that I am not the only Parselmouth in this school. Whoever the heir of Slytherin is that they are ones as well. That is how they have been controlling the basilisk."

"What are we going to do? Should we go straight to McGonagall?"

"Let's go to the staff room. She will be there in ten minutes for it's nearly break." The three of them ran downstairs, they went straight int the deserted staff room. It was a large paneled room full of fake wooden chairs, Jennifer, Neville and Harry were to excited to sit down. But the bell to signal break never came, instead Professor McGonagall's voice rang out in the corridors magical magnified.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." Jennifer wheeled around to stare at Neville and Harry.

"Not another Attack? Not now?"

"What now? Go back to the Dormitory?"

"No." Jennifer looked at the wardrobe. "In there. So that we can hear of what happened and than we can tell them of what we found." They hid themselves inside the wardrobe, Jennifer could hear the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overheard. Than the staff room door banged open, from between the must foods of the cloaks that Jennifer and the other two watched as the teachers entered into the room. Some of them looked puzzled while others looked downright scared, than Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened, a student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself." Professor Flitwick let out a squeal, Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth while Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard.

"How can you be sure?" Professor McGonagall looked very white as she spoke.

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. `Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'" Professor Flitwick burst into tears as Madam sunk, weak kneed, into a chair and than Madam Hooch spoke.

"Who is it? Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley." Jennifer was close of sliding down onto the wardrobe floor, Jennifer figured that Ginny might have known something about the chamber and that it had nothing to do with Percy.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said." The staff room door banged open again and for a moment that she thought it was Dumbledore but it was only Lockhart.

"So sorry, dozed off, what have I missed?" Lockhart didn't seem to noticed the hatred looks that the teachers were giving him, Snape stepped forward

"Just the man. The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." Lockhart turned white.

"That's right, Gilderoy. Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Lockhart sputtered.

"I, well, I."

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?"

"D-did I? I don't recall."

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested. Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?" Lockhart stared around at his stony faces colleagues.

"I, I really never, you may have misunderstood -"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy. Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by youself. A free rein at last." Jennifer smiled slightly at the sight of Lockhart, even if Jennifer hadn't guessed earlier that he was fraud, than this would have made her think that or confirmed it. Lockhart gazed around him but no one came to the rescue, he no longer looked handsome. His lip was trembling, in the absence of his usual toothy grin, he looked weak chinned and feeble.

"Very well, I'll, I'll be in my office, getting getting ready." Lockhart left the room.

"Right, that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers rose and left one by one. It was the worst day of her entire life, the only time that her life was worse was before her father found her. It would have been a lot worse if she was forced to go back to that one muggle family, she could at least go back to her normal life outside of Hogwarts. If it could be called normal, for she would have to deal with aliens and other supernatural things. Jennifer, Harry, Neville, Fred and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, none of them said anything to each other. No one saw Ron anywhere, like Jennifer would care about Ron or what he was doing. Percy wasn't there, he went to send an owl to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley before shutting himself in his dormitory. No afternoon lasted as this one, nor had Gryffindor tower ever been so crowded but so quiet. Near sunset that Fred and George went to bed, unable to sit there any longer.

"She knew something, Jennifer." Jennifer looked at Neville. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was. I mean, she was a pure blood. There can't be any other reason." Jennifer nodded to show that she agreed with Neville.

"I think she knew something all year, I mean, she hardly spend much time with this year unlike last year." Jennifer could seen the sun sinking, blood red, below the skyline, Jennifer felt awful. She was unsure of what to do, for nothing she was taught could prepare her for this or anything Like this.

"Jennifer, do you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know." Jennifer shrugged when Neville said that, than Harry spoke up.

"D'you know what? I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there." As soon as Harry said that, that an idea entered her mind. Jennifer jumped up, Neville and Harry seem surprised by this.

"Harry, you are brilliant." Jennifer ran over to the portrait hole followed by Neville and Harry, there was no way she was going to pass this chance up. For she was going to go down to the chamber and she going to make Lockhart go with them. No one bothered to stop Jennifer, Harry and Neville as they left the common room. Darkness was falling as they went to Lockhart's office, just as they reached the corridor that Jennifer noticed a broken wand on the floor and she picked it up, she realized it was Ron's broken wand. Jennifer handed Neville the wand of who looked confused when she did that.

"I think we might need that." As they reached the office that she could hear activity going on inside the office, for she could hear scraping, thumps and hurried footsteps. Jennifer sighed before pulled one of her guns off the firearm belt and aimed it at the doorknob, she shot it a couple of times and the door flew open. Lockhart was just putting his photographs into boxes, his office was stripped, two large trunks stood open on the floor. One held robes of different colors while the other trunk held books, it was hastily done, like Lockhart was trying to hurry. Lockhart, himself, looked like a kid caught in a cookie jar. Jennifer pointed her gun at Lockhart while Neville and Harry were pointing their wands at Lockhart. Jennifer took her wand off from her firearm belt and pointed it Lockhart before she spoke.

"I'm sorry. Did I step on your moment of fleeing? What a big surprise! Now move in front of us."

"You wouldn't dare ... " Jennifer shifted the gun so slightly and pulled the trigger and the bullet buried itself right next to Lockhart's hand, Lockhart jumped back in shock.

"Wouldn't I? Ginny is my best friend and a sister, I am not going to stay in my dorm while you run away like the coward and fraud that you are. So you are coming with us." Lockhart pulled out his wand, Jennifer pulled the trigger again and the bullet hit the wand tossing against the wall broken. Lockhart looked at them weakly.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do." Jennifer pointed her gun back at Lockhart before she spoke.

"You're in luck. We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go." Jennifer walked over to Lockhart and made him go on his feet before they marched Lockhart out of his office. They went down the stairs to where the messages were shinning on the wall, they sent Lockhart in first. Lockhart was shaking of which made Jennifer smile, when Jennifer entered that she saw Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toliet.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want this time?"

"I came here to ask you of how you died." Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once, she looked like she never been asked a flattering question before. She spoke with relish.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then - I died."

"How?"

"No idea, I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?"

"Somewhere there." Myrtle was pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet. Jennifer and Harry went over to the sink, Lockhart was standing well back with a look of utter terror on his face. Neville remained besides Lockhart as a sort of guard, the sink looked like a normal sink, they examined every inch inside and out. Including the pipes below, than Jennifer saw it, scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake. Jennifer tried to turn it but nothing came out of it. "That tap's never worked." than Harry spoke.  
"Jennifer, say something. Something in Parseltongue." Jennifer looked at the tiny snake and spoke but it came out as hissing.

"Open up." At once the two glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin, next second that the sink started to move. In fact the sink sank right out of sight leaving a large pipe exposed, it was wide enough for a man to slide into. Jennifer looked down at the Piper before she spoke in English. "I'm going down there." There was no way she wasn't going to turn back now, now that they found the entrance and that Ginny might still be alive.

"We are coming as well." Jennifer nodded when Neville said that, she expected him to say that. There was a pause.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me, I'll just." Lockhart put his hand on the doorknob, but Neville and Harry pointed their wands at him with Jennifer points her wand and gun at him. Jennifer spoke coolly.

"You can go first." White faced and wandless that Lockhart approached the opening, he sounded feeble as he spoke.

"Boys, Jennifer, what good will it do?" Harry jabbed Lockhart in the back with his wand, Jennifer kept her gun pointed at Lockhart. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe. "I really don't think -"

Jennifer gave Lockhart a push with her gun and he slid out of sight. Jennifer followed quickly, she lowered herself slowly into the pipe before letting go. It was like rushing down an endless slimy dark slide or one of Hawkeye's arrows that was slimy. She could see more pipes branching off in all directions but none were as large as theirs of which twisted and turned. The pipe was sloping steeply downward, she knows that she was falling deeper below the school, even below the dungeons. Behind her that she could Neville and Harry thudding slightly at the curves. Jennifer started to worry about what would happen when she hit the ground when the pipe leveled out and she shot out of the end with a wet thus. She landed on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in, Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away. He was covered in slime and was as white as a ghost, as Jennifer got up that Harry came whizzing out followed quickly by Neville. Jennifer looked around as she spoke.

"We must be miles under the school." Harry was squinting around at the dark slimy walls.

"Under the lake, probably." All four of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

"Lumos!" Jennifer muttered to her wand and it lit again. Harry and Neville followed suit with heir wands, Neville was still holding onto Ron's broken wand. "C'mon." The four of them made their way down the tunnel, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was very dark so that they only could see a little distance ahead, their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light. Suddenly Jennifer froze, causing the other three to freeze as well. "Why didn't I think of this earlier." Jennifer started hissing in Parseltounge. "Lights." As soon as she said that, that the tunnel suddenly lit up the torches on the walls, Jennifer, Harry, and Neville turned their light from their wands off and went on.

"Remember that any sign of movement to close your eyes right away, with the lights that it should be easier to see the movement and the monster coming." The tunnel was as quiet as the grave, however none of them noticed what else was on the floor besides water till Neville stepped on a rat's skull. As it turned out that the floor was littered with small animal bones, Jennifer forced that image out of her mind hoping that Ginny wouldn't look like that. Jennifer led the way forward and around a bend in the tunnel, Jennifer and the others froze when they turn the corner. Laying in front of them was a gigantic snake skin of a vivid poisonous green, it was laying here curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The snake that shed the skin must have been twenty feet long. There was a suddenly movement behind them as Lockhart's knees gave away. Neville was pointing Ron's wand at Lockhart.

"Get up." Lockhart got to his feet and dived at Neville, knocking him to the ground, Jennifer jumped forward but it was too late for Lockhart straighten up. He was panting, his gleaming smile was back, Ron's wand was in his hand, Jennifer smiled slightly when she saw the wand in his hand for there was a bigger chance of the wand backfire this hitting any of them but Lockhart.

"The adventure ends here, Jennifer, boys! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!" He raised Ron's broken wand over his head and yelled. "Obliviate!" The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb, great chunks of the ceiling were thundering to the floor. Jennifer ran quickly, thankfully she didn't slip on the snake skin, when the ceiling stopped coming down that she found herself alone on one side of the solid wall of broken wall.

"Neville! Harry! Are you okay? Harry! Neville!" Than she heard Harry's muffled voice from behind the rockfall.

"I'm here! I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand." There was a dull thud and a loud ow, it sounded as though Harry just kicked Lockhart, Jennifer wished that was her that did that.

"I wasted to do that, but I would rather him blasted than us." Than Neville spoke through the wall and he sounded just as muffled as Harry.

"What now? We can't get through, it'll take ages." Jennifer looked up at the ceiling, there were huge cracks that appeared in the ceiling. There was no way that she could break this rocks apart by any means, even magical. Jennifer could hear another thud, however there was only one thing to do, that was to get to the chamber of secrets.

"Wait there. Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on. If I'm not back in an hour. " There was a pause and Harry spoke.

"We will try and shift some of this rock. So you can - can get back through. And, Jennifer."

"See you in a bit." Jennifer set off alone past the giant snake skin, soon the distant noise of Harry and Neville straining to shift the rocks was gone, the tunnel kept turning and turning. Every nerve in her body was tingling unpleasantly, she wanted the tunnel to end but she wasn't sure if she would like of what she finds at the end. When she created around another bend that she saw a solid wall ahead of her on which two entwined serpents were carved, they eyes were set with great glinting emeralds. Jennifer approached, her Horst was very dry,mouth how their eyes were that they looked strangely alive. She cleared her throat and spoke in parseltounge.

"Open." The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, Jennifer was shaking. She has seen and done a lot but once more she found herself in a position of where she hasn't be trained for by Hogwarts or SHIELD. Jennifer walked inside the chamber, she was standing at the end of a long dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in the darkness. Long black shadows were casted and there was an odd greenish glow gloom that filled the place. It reminded Jennifer a bit of when she was at the hammer less than a year ago and when she went with her father to go to the town. Her heart was beat very fast now, she stood and listen to the chill silence.

Where was the Basilisk? Was it lurking in the shadows. Behind a pillar nearby? Not only that but where was Ginny? Out of all the questions that the last one scared her the most, Jennifer thought something was wrong with Ginny during the whole year and she should have checked to see what was wrong with her. Jennifer gripped her wand tighter as well as her gun and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footsteps echoed loudly off the shadowy walls, she kept looking around carefully for any sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seem to be following following her, more than once that she thought she saw one stir. As she drew level with the last pair of pillars that there was a statue that was high as the chamber itself looked into view standing against the back wall.

Jennifer craned her neck to look up into the giant face above, the state was ancient and monkeying. The statue had a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes. There were two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth chamber floor, between the feet, facing down,may a small black robed figure with flaming red hair. Jennifer knew that hair anyway, for it was not hard to recognize the Weasley red hair.

"Ginny!" Jennifer sprinting to her and dropping to her knees. "Ginny - don't be dead - please don't be dead -" Jennifer put her gun on her belt as she dropped to her knees and pocketed her own wand before grabbing Ginny's shoulders and turned her over. Ginny's face was white as marble and was just was cold, her eyes were closed of which means she wasn't petrified, of which could only mean one thing.

"Ginny, please wake up." Jennifer was desperately shaking Ginny, Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side. But there was a soft voice that came from behind.

"She won't wake." Jennifer jumped and spun around on her knees. A tall black hair boy was leaning against the nearest pillar watching Jennifer when she tried to wake ginny. He was strangely blurred around the edges, it was like she was looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking the boy standing there.

"Tom, Tom Riddle?" Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off her face "What do you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not, she's not?"

"She's still alive. But only just." Jennifer stared at him, this couldn't be possible, however having a face on the back of one's head was not possible either but she saw that before, last year. For Tom was a student at Hogwarts fifty years ago and yet here he stood in a weird misty light shining about him, not a day older this sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." Tom pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes, lying open there was the little black diary that Jennifer found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She wondered of how it got there since she tossed it away after Tom showed her the one memory. But that was not important at the moment, she needed to help Ginny first, of which she was unsure of what to do to help her. Jennifer raised Ginny's head and managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor. Jennifer wasn't about ready to ask Tom for help for she didn't trust him, she prefer to let him stay here and rot for what he did to Hagrid. As Jennifer hoist Ginny up that she felt her wand disappear from her pocket, Jennifer looked up. Riddle was still watching her and he was twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers. Jennifer put Ginny down before she held her hand towards Riddle and spoke deadly to him.

"Give me my wand back, Riddle."

"You won't be needed it." Jennifer pulled out one of her guns from her firearm belt and shot at Riddle, Riddle jumped away just in time as the bullet hit the statue. Riddle looked surprised by what she did, he looked at her with that smile that had be curling at the corners of his mouth.

"I guess you are right, that I don't need it or at least not now at any rate. But I would rather have it back sooner before the basilisk comes. Provided that it is in here somewhere."

"The basilisk is in here, but it won't come until it is called."

"I was starting to figure that the basilisk might have to be called but I wasn't going to lower my guard when I came in here. Even if it only comes when it calls."

"I've waited a long time for this, Jennifer Coulson. For the chance to see you. To speak to you." Jennifer kept her gun pointed at Riddle.

"Oh really, I am going to guess that you would want to talk now, we are both at a bit of a stand still. You having my wand and I have my gun. So let's talk shall we. Let's start off with this. How did Ginny ended up like this?"

"Well, that's an interesting question. And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger." Jennifer looked at the diary realizing for the first time of how this happen and who been opening the chamber but she was not acting on her own but Ginny was possessed or something. She looked back at Riddle.

"The diary. Ginny has been writing in for months hasn't she?" Riddle smiled when Jennifer said that.

"You know you would make a better Slytherin than a Gryffindor."

"Like I would want to be in a house full of snakes that have their heads full of being better than everyone because they are 'so pure.'" She used the quotation sign when she said so pure before she pointed her gun back at Riddle.

"But you are correct that Ginny has been writing in it for months and months tell me all her pitiful worries and woes. How her brothers teased her, how she came to school with second hand robes and books and How she didn't think Dean Thomas would ever like her." Jennifer gripped her gun tighter, Riddle's eyes never left Jennifer's face. There was almost hungry look in his eyes. "It was rather boring to listen to the silly troubles of an twelve year old girl. But I was patient and wrote back. I was sympathetic and kind, Ginny simply loved me. 'No one's ever understood me like you Tom.' 'I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket.'" Riddle laughed, but it was a cold laugh that didn't suit him at all, it made the hairs on the bad of her neck stand up.

"If I say it myself, Jennifer, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her."

"So you used that part of your soul to control her and open the chamber of secrets? She strangled the school roosters and wrote the threatening messages on the walls and set the basilisk on the four muggle borns and Mrs. Norris. One of those muggle borns is Ginny's best friend as well as my best friend."

"You catch on quick don't you."

"Well, if you lived my life, you pick up a few things."

"Ginny didn't know what she was doing at first, it was amusing when her new diary entries for they were much more wish you could have seen her new Diary entries. 'Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there.' 'Dear Tom, l can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front.' ' Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was.' 'Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad. I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'" Jennifer clenched her one hand that wasn't holding the gun, her nails digger deep into her palm.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary. But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Jennifer. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet." Anger was coursing though her, first he puts the blame of opening the chamber on Hagrid, now he used Ginny to open the chamber.

"And why did you want to meet me?"

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Jennifer. Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Jennifer's forehead, and his expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"That did a lot of good, for I didn't fall for it. I heard the snake talk enough and hear it enough to know that it was no spider was the monster and having the monster in one of the dungeon, that just didn't make much sense or add up. For it was too apparent that you framed Hagrid and Aragog, for it was clear that Aragog was not the monster for no known spider could petrified anyone nor can kill on sight. For that talks between you and the headmaster made it a bit plain that Myrtle was killed on sight. For she saw the eyes of the snake, no spider has those eyes and you can look at the eyes of spiders without getting killed. All you did was make me distrust you from watching that memory." Riddle laughed in his high pitched laugh.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student, on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls, but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance, as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed, Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled, I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it. No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again." Riddle spoke quietly.

"Haven't I already told you, at killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been -you." Jennifer stared at him. "Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So she went to the lake to get to it after you throw it away. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery - particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her ... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last ... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Jennifer Coulson."

"Like what?" Riddle was smiling pleasantly.

"Well, how is it that you a girl with a muggle weapon managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Jennifer Coulson." Riddle began trading her wand through the air writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Riddle waved the wand once and the letters of his name rearranged themselves.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see? It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Jennifer - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Jennifer was beyond anger now, this boy was the reason her mother dead and making her think her father was dead as well. He was the reason she went to the muggle family, he also killed a lot of other people as well. Jennifer took a step forward with her gun in her hand and spoke and her voice was full of hate.

"You are not the greatest sorcerer in the world. The greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days." The smile vanished from his face to be replaced by a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" Suddenly the words that Dumbledore said the night he left become clear to her, she may not like every idea that Dumbledore has or everything he did but as long as she was loyal to the cause of what he had in the last wizarding war to defeat Voldment and be the shield her father taught her to be that Dumbeldore would never leave this castle and never be truly be gone.  
"He's not as gone as you might think! As long as there are those that are loyal to him and his cause to defeat you."

Jennifer truly believed in what she just said, Riddle opened his mouth but froze. Music was coming from somewhere, riddle whirled around to stare down at the empty chamber. Jennifer was unsure of what was happening, the music was growing louder, the sound was something she never heard before. It was eerie, spine tingling and unearthly, it lifted the hair on her scalp and made her heart feel as though it was swelling twice it's Norma size. As the music reached such a pitch that Jennifer felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan appeared piping it's weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It has a glittering golden tail that was long as a peacock's, it has gleaming golden talons of which were gripping a ragged bundle. The bird was flying straight at Jennifer, the bird dropped the ragged thing at Jennifer's feet before the bird landed on her shoulder. As it folded it's wings that she looked up and saw that it had a long sharp golden beak and a beard black eye.

"That's a phoenix." Jennifer heard of Phoenixes but she never saw one before now. "And that, that's the old school Sorting Hat." so it was, it was patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat layer motionless at her feet. Riddle started to laugh, he laughed so hard that the chamber rang as though there ten Riddles laughing. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Jennifer Coulson? Do you feel safe now?" Jennifer didn't answer, she was unsure of what use the Phoenix or the sorting hat was, but she was comforted by the fact that she was no longer alone. It was almost like it was her father that came instead of the phoenix. Riddle was still smiling broadly.

"To business, Jennifer. Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive." Jennifer looked at Ginny, she could make out of this alive, she has a gun and Riddle has her wand. The two items may not be on the same level but there was one thing she has to do, to make sure Ginny stays alive. The longer they talked the more life that Riddle was taking from Ginny. For Riddle's outline was becoming clearer and more solid. If there was to be a fight, it would be better if it was sooner rather than later, Jennifer looked back at Riddle.

"No knows why you lost your powers that night when you attacked. I don't know for sure myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me that, it might have something to do with losing your powers like it matters to me. Because my mother, a pureblood, died to save me. She put a protection over me that is called love. As a result you won be able to touch me unless if you want to burn up from something that is pure and good as love. But I have seen the real you and you are barely alive when I last saw you. You are a wreck, not even a human, not even human enough to know what love is. You are in hiding and you are one of the foulest things there is. That is where your so called power got you." Riddle's face contorted before he forced it into an awful smile.

"So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now ... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself ... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know." Jennifer stood tense waiting for Riddle to raise her wand, but his smile was widening again. "Now, Jennifer, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Jennifer Coulson, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give her."

Riddle cast an amused eye over at the Phoenix, the sorting hat and the gun before he walked away. That was when Jennifer should have shot him in the back, but she seem unable to move or even pull the trigger at the moment. Riddle stopped between the high pillars and looked into the stone face of Slytherin, high above Riddle in the half darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and used, but she understood what Riddle was saying. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Jennifer was able to move and wheeled around to look up at the statue, the Phoenix swaying on her shoulder. The stone face was moving, his mouth was opening wider and wider to make a huge black hole. There was something stirring inside the mouth, something was slithering from it's depths. Jennifer backed away against the chamber wall and closed her eyes and lowered her gun. She knows well enough at there was no hope of using the gun against a basilisk, than the Phoenix took flight. Something huge hit the stone floor of the chamber, she felt it shudder. She knows what was happening that the basilisk was uncoiling itself from the mouth that it was in. Now she heard Riddle hissing voice.

"Kill her." The basilisk was moving towards her, Jennifer managed to put her gun away and pulled out her two knives and held them out in front of her. She could hear it's heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor, she kept her eyes closed. Jennifer could hear Voldment laughing, Jennifer barely managed to duck when she felt something come near her face. It barley went past her head something hit the wall behind her, Jennifer rolled out of the way just in time as something heavy would have fallen on her. Than she heard more mad hissing as well as something wildly thrashing, carefully Jennifer opened her eyes to see what was happening. The enormous serpent was bright poisonous green and was thick as an oak trunk. It's great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars, than she saw was distracting the basilisk.

It was the Phoenix that came down to the chamber, the Phoenix was soaring around it's head. The basilisk was snapping furiously at the Phoenix with fangs long and thing as sabers. The Phoenix dived and his long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Jennifer, before she could shut her eyes that the snake turned around. Jennifer looked straight into it's face understanding of what the Phoenix did to the basilisk. For she saw that the snake's eyes, both of it's great bulbous yellow eyes was punctured by the Phoenix. Blood was streaming from it's eyes and onto the floor below, the snake was spitting in agony. Riddle was screaming at the basilisk. "NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HER. KILL HER"

The blinded serpent swayed, confused but was still deadly. The Phoenix was still circling it's head piping it's eerie song, the Phoenix was jabbing at it's scaly nose as the blood poured from the Basilisk's eyes. The Basilisk's till whipped across the floor again and Jennifer ducked just in time. She flatted herself when the tail came again, as the Basilisk's tail went over her again that the hat landed in her lap. Jennifer wasn't sure of how well her knives would work and she needed something longer to fight the basilisk. She jammed the hat on asking for help of any kind, hoping that she might get a weapon or something. If there was one thing she learned about the wizarding world that if magic is possible than almost anything is possible. There was no answered, instead she felt an invisible hand entered the hat and was squeezing it very tightly. Than all the sudden something very hard and heavy thudded on top of Harry's head. She grabbed the top of the hat and pulled it off, there was something inside of the hat. When she pulled it off that she saw it was a gleamKing silver sword and it's handle was glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

"KILL THE GIRL! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF. SMELL HER." Jennifer got to her feet ready for an attack, her two knives in one hand and the sword in the other hand. The basilisk swished it's tail and Jennifer stabbed the tail with her two knives and she crawled up the basilisk as it tried to throw her off. It was hard to keep hold because of how slimy the basilisk was. When she got to the head that the Basilisk's head started to fall and Jennifer hanged in tightly as the head fell. When the head went to the floor that Jennifer was throw off and was on the floor again, the basilisk lunges but Jennifer rolled to one side before the basilisk lunged again. This time Jennifer was ready, she throw her whole weight into as taught by Natasha and Clint as well as her father. Her aim was true, for her knives and the sword drove up it's mouth.

So that the sword and knives were in the roof of the basilisk, Jennifer was glad that she was able to find her make but there was a downside. Just after she managed to put the sword and knives into the roof of the basilisk that she felt warm blood on one of her arms. It was followed by searing pain just above her elbow, she looked to where the pain was coming from and saw one long poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into her arm, the flag splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell twitching to the floor. Jennifer slid spoken the walk that she found herself against, she dropped the sword and her knives before gripping the fang and wrenched it out of her arm. She could feel the the poison spreading through her body she knows that her father was not going to be happy at what happen and most of that anger would be at Malfoy's father and some of it at Dumbledore. Jennifer dropped the fang as her visit went foggy and the chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color. Jennifer barely made out the Phoenix landing besides her.

"You were fantastic, Phoenix or whatever your name is." She felt the bird lay it's beautiful head on the spot where the Basilisk's fang pierced her, she could hear echoing footsteps and a fair shadow moved in front of her.

"You're dead, Jennifer Coulson. Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Coulson? He's crying." Jennifer blinked, the Phoenix's head was sliding in and out of focus and there was thick pearly tears that were trickling down the glossy feathers. "I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Jennifer Coulson. Take your time. I'm in no hurry." Jennifer felt drowsy and everything was spinning, she could remember her father telling her about Phoenixes but she couldn't what he told her about them with everything spinning.

"So ends the famous Jennifer Coulson. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by her friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord she so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear blood traitor mother soon, Jennifer. She bought you twelve years of borrowed time. but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must." As Riddle spoke that everything stopped spinning and he pain was leaving her, finally her father's words started to become clear in her head. Jennifer smiled lightly as the chamber came into focus and she looked at the Phoenix. A pearly patch of tears were shining all around the wound expect there was no wound. Just like her father told her that Phoenix have have healing powers. Than Riddle spook suddenly.

"Get away, bird. Get away from her. I said, get away." Jennifer raised her head as riddle pointed her wand at the Phoenix, there was a bang like a gun and Fawkes took flight again. Riddle was staring at her arm, that he suddenly remembered the same thing that Jennifer remembered. So Jennifer mocked him.  
"Did the little Dark Lord forget about the healing powers of the tears of the Phoenix?" He glared at her as he looked into her face.

"But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Jennifer Coulson, you and me." Riddle raised the wand, but with a rush of wings that the Phoenix soared back overheard and the diary fell into her lap. For a split second that Jennifer and Riddle stared at it with Riddle still having her wand pointed at her. Jennifer looked at the two knives remembering what her father told her when she started practicing with the knives that the knives were old family heirlooms. That they were goblin made, Jennifer picked up one of the knives and plunged it straight into the heart of the book. There was a long dreadful piercing scream as the knife dripping with basilisk blood and venom destroyed the diary.

Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Jennifer's hands and was flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting as if he was in pain of which she hoped he was, after all the pain that he caused her. Riddle was screaming and flailing as he was trying to stay in this world, than he was gone and her wand fell to the floor with a clatter. There was silence, the only sound was the steady drip of the ink still oozing from the dairy. The basilisk venom from the knife, that Jennifer used, burned a sizzling hole right thought the diary. Shaking, Jennifer pulled herself up, her head was spinning as if she travelled miles by Floo Powder. Slowly she gathered her wand, the sorting hat, her two knives and with a huge tug the glittering sword from the roof of the Basilisk's mouth. Than there was a faint moan from the end of the chamber, Ginny was stirring of which made Jennifer relief. Jennifer hurried toward Ginny as Ginny sat up, her bemused eyes traveled from the dead basilisk, to Jennifer in her blood soaked robes, than to the diary in her hand, she drew a great shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face. Jennifer knelt down to Ginny and hugged her to comfort her as Ginny spoke.

"Jennifer, oh, Jennifer, I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy, it was me, Jennifer, but I, I s-swear I d- didn't mean to. R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over, and how did you kill that, that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r- remember is him coming out of the diary."

"It's all right." Jennifer held up the diary, to show Ginny the knife hole in the middle of the diary. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here."

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Jennifer helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - w-what'll Mum and Dad say?" Jennifer hugged her as they made their way to the entrance of the chamber, the Phoenix was waiting for them. Jennifer urged Ginny forward, they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk and back into the tunnel. She heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss, after a few minutes profess that she could hear the distant sound of slowly shifting rock. Jennifer and Ginny speed up and Jennifer yelled.

"Harry! Neville! Ginny's okay! I've got her!" She could hear them give a strangle cheer and they turned the next been to see Neville's eager face staring through the size able gap that he managed to make in the flaking rocks. Neville thrust an arm through the gap to pull Ginny through first.

"Ginny! You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?" How - what - where did that bird come from?" The Phoenix swooped through the gap after Ginny, than Harry came over and trust his arm in to help Jennifer brought the gap.

"He's Dumbledore's."

"How come you've got a sword?" Harry was gaping at the glittering weapon in Jennifer's hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here." Jennifer took a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.

"But."

"Later, for Ginny's sake." Harry and Neville nodded when Jennifer said that, they understood that it would be better if she explain looked around and noticed that Lockhart was not there. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there." Harry jerked his head up the tunnel toward the pipe as he spoke. "He's in a bad way. Come and see." The Phoenix lead the way, when they reached the mouth of the pipe that Lockhart was sitting there humming placidly to himself. "His memory's gone. The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself." Lockhart looked up at them good naturedly, but in his usual way like for the past year.

"Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?" Jennifer raised her eyebrow and spoke.

"No." Jennifer walked over to the pipe and bendEd down to look up the long dark pipe and he spoke,

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" Neville shook his head, but the Phoenix swooped last harry and was fluttering in front of Harry. His beady eyes were bright in the dark, he was waving his long golden tail feathers. Jennifer spoke up.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold." Jennifer looked at them and spoke. "Neville grab Ginny's hand, Harry will grab on Neville's other hand. Lockhart you hold Ginny's other hand." Neville spoke sharply to Lockhart.

"He means you." Jennifer tucked the belt into her firearm belt as well as the sorting hat, before Harry took hold the back of Jennifer's robes, while Jennifer reached out and took hold of the Phoenix's tail feather. Jennifer could feel chill air whipping past her as they flew up the pipe. The next second that they were flying up the pipe, Jennifer could hear Lockhart behind her.

"Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" Suddenly the ride ended before she could enjoy it, all five of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the sink that hid the pipe slide back into place. Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive."

"There's no need to sound so disappointed." Jennifer tried to wipe off the slime and blood but not some of the slime case off of her.

"Oh, well ... Id just been thinking ... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I will pass." With that, that they left the bathroom for the dark deserted corridor outside. There tears that still were flooding silently down Ginny's face. Jennifer looked around before Harry spoke.

"Where now?" Jennifer pointed, the Phoenix was leading the way glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after the Phoenix and found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office. Jennifer knocked and pushed the door open, for a moment there was silence as Jennifer, Neville, Ginny, Harry and Lockhart stood there in the doorway. All five of them were covered in muck and slime, but in Jennifer's case blood, than there was a scream.

"Ginny!" It was Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting in front of the fire crying. She leapt to her feet and was closely followed by Mr. Weasley, both of them flung themselves on Ginny. James and Lily were also there and flung themselves at Harry and Neville, Jennifer noticed Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall but they were not the only other ones here. For her father was here and to her surprise was Aubrey, her father walked over to her as the Phoenix whooshed past Jennifer and onto Dumbledore's shoulder. Jennifer also noticed that Professor McGonagall was taking great steadying gasps clutching her chest. Her father hugged her and let her go before he spoke.

"Are you all right?" Jennifer nodded but before she could say anything that she found herself, along with Neville and Harry being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" Than Professor McGonagall spoke weakly.

"I think we'd all like to know that." Mrs. Weasley let go of Jennifer of who hesitated for a moment before doing so. Than Jennifer walked over to the desk and put the sorting hat, the sword and what was left of the diary. She also pulled out her two knives but she didn't out them on the desk like the other items. This she started telling them everything, for nearly a quarter of an hour that she spoke into the rapt silence. She told them about the disembodied voice, of what her guess was in the chamber, the snake that told her that she was a Parselmouth, how Jennifer, Harry, and Neville followed the spiders and meet Aragog and what Aragog told them, that she guessed that Myrtle was the victim, the entrance of chamber, the memory that Tom Riddle showed her, and how Hermione realized what was in the chamber. When she paused that Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Very well, so you found out where the entrance was, breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add, but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Coulson?" Jennifer told them about the Phoenix's timely arrival, the sorting hat, Jennifer faltered for she avoided mentioning Ginny so far. Ginny was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and tears were still coursing down her face. Jennifer looked at Dumbeldore of who smiled faintly.

"What interests me most is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania." Relief swept through Jennifer when Dumbeldore said that. Mr. Weasley spoke in a stunned voice.

"W- what's that? You Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not. Ginny hasn't been, has she?" Jennifer picked up the diary and showed it to everyone.

"It was this diary, Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen." Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered down at it with it's burnt and soggy pages.

"Brilliant. Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." Dumbledore turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school, traveled far and wide, sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny. What's our Ginny got to do with him?" Ginny sobbed.

"His d-diaryl I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year." Mr. Weasley was flabbergasted.

"Ginny! Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic." Ginny was still sobbing.

"I d-didn't know. I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it."

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away. This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up." Dumbledore twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment." Jennifer spoke brightly.

"So Hermione's okay!"

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out and Mr. Weasley followed them, Ginh was still deeply shaken." Than Dumbledore spoke to Professor McGonagall.

"You know, Minerva, I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right." Professor McGonagall moved to the door and left. "I'll leave you to deal with Coulson, Potter and Longbottom, shall I?"

"Certainly." Jennifer, Harry and Neville gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore, Jennifer knows that they broke rules before but they were not going to be expelled.

"You three broke a lot of rules this year that you could be expelled." There was a pause and Jennifer spoke.

"To be fair, if I was expelled, I wouldn't be too bothered by it. But I don't want to be expelled unless if it is needed." Jennifer heard her father snort at that, she expected her father to do that. Dumbledore smiled slightly in a way of what she said amused him, but it was true, for she would be all to happy to go back to her SHIELD life and live as a muggle.

"Well it shows that at times that we have to eat our own words. You will three receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor." Neville and Harry went as pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers. Jennifer didn't turn pink thankfully, but she slid down her chair somewhat. "But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure. Why so modest, Gilderoy?" Jennifer gave a start, she forget about Lockhart, she turned around and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner still wearing his vague smile. When Lockhart was address that he looked over his shoulder to see who Dumbledore was tasking to. Jennifer spoke up quickly.

"Professor Dumbledore, there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart." Lockhart seem mild surprise.

"Am I a professor? Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired, though it wasn't for the fact the wand was broken than the accident wouldn't have happen." Her father gave her a puzzled look. "It was Ron's broken wand that we found on the way to the chamber." Jennifer looked at her father of who was looking at her, than he shook his head,minos in all too well of what crossed her mind when she said the wand, and spoke.

"You are too much like me."

"I know that, Dad. What else is new?" However Dumbledore spoke and shook his head.

"Dear me. Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword? Haven't got a sword. That girl has, though." He pointed at Jennifer. "She'll lend you one."

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too? I'd like a few more words with Jennifer." Dumbeldore looked at those who were left, Jennifer merely nodded at her father of who nodded and left with the others. Harry cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Jennifer before he closed the door. Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire.

"Sit down, Jennifer." Jennifer sat down as Dumbledore spoke. "First of all, Jennifer, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." Dumbledore stroke the Phoenix.

"That's his name than. I have to admit that you are still a puzzle to me, sir. I am not going to deny that I respect of what you have done. No offense, Sir, but I still find you rather crazy and sometimes I wonder if some of your ideas are the best way to go. But I am not going to deny that between Voldment and you, I would rather follow you for you are at least trying to help the people. Besides wih what my father taught me, that I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing when a best friend is dying Or even Na innocent."

"No one is perfect, even the greatest wizard is not perfect." Fawkes fluttered down to Dumbledore's knee "And so you met Tom Riddle, I imagine he was most interested in you." There was one thing that bothered Jennifer and it came out of her mouth, for she wanted to know what made Tom say what he said.

"Professor Dumbledore ... Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said."

"Did he, now? And what do you think, Jennifer?"

"I know that I am not like him!" Jennifer paused for a moment. "The night he attacked, he transferred his powers to me didn't he? Or did he do something else like part of himself in me like part of his soul?"

"I think he might have, it would answered questions I been asking myself. But it brings up more questions. That is why I think you are a parselmouth, for Voldment is the descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"But the hat put me in Gryffindor."

"Why is that?"

"I was better suited for Gryffindor, I always standing up for people and was already showing that I was true Gryffindor when I put the hat on. Even if it gave me the choice I would have picked Gryffindor."

"Exactly. Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Jennifer, that show what we truly are. Even with our abilities that we have that belong in other houses. I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore reached across Professor McGonagall's desk and picked up the blood stained silver sword before handed it to Jennifer. Jennifer turned it over and the rubies were blazing in the firelight, than she saw the name engraved just below the hilt of the sword.

Godric Gryffindor

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Jennifer." Neither one spoke, than Dumbledore opened one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink.

"What you need, Jennifer, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to your father's agency, we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too. We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?" Jennifer put the sword down and out her knives back on her firearm belt, she got up. She started to cross to the door and was about ready to reach for the handle when the door burst open rather violently so the door bounced back off the wall. Lucius Malfoy stood there furry in his face. Jennifer nearly giggled when she thought, but she managed not to, but behind cowering behind his legs was Dobby, wrapped in bandages.

"Good evening, Lucius." Mr. Malfoy alms it knocked Jennifer over as he swept into the room, Dobby went after crouching at the hem of his cloak, there was a look of terror on his face. Dobby was carrying a stained rag with he was trying to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy set off in a hurry since his shoes were half polished, his usually sleek hair was disheveled. He was paying no need to the elf bobbing around his ankles. His cold eyes were on Dumbledore.

"So! You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius, the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasleys daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too ... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual but his eyes were slits of fury.

"So, have you stopped the attacks yet? Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have."

"Well? Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius. But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." Dumbledore held up the small black book with the large hole in the center. While Dumbledore was watching Mr. Malfoy that Jennifer was watching Dobby, he was doing something odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Jennifer. He kept pointing at the diary, than at Mr. Malfoy, than he was hitting himself head on the head with his fist.

"I see. "

"A clever if Jennifer here." Mr. Malfoy shot Jennifer a swift, sharp look. "and her friends Neville and Harry hadn't discovered this book, why Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will." Mr. Malfoy said nothing his face was mask like. "And imagine, what might have happened then. The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns. Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise." Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak.

"Very fortunate." Dobby kept doing the same thing, this Jennifer understood and nodded, Dobby backed into a corner and started twisting his ears just before Mr. Malfoy looked at Jennifer and she looked back at Mr. Malfoy. "Let us hope that Miss Coulson would be around to save the day." Jennifer glared at him.

"Don't worry, I will be." There was a slight pause before Jennifer spoke. "Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?"

"Because you gave it to her, in Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you? Before Draco came over to mock me?" She saw his hands clench and unclench proving the fact that he did do it.

"Prove it."

"Oh, no one will be able to do that." Dumbledore was smiling at Jennifer. Jennifer smiled in a way that told Mr. Malfoy that she knows she did and she found a way to prove it. "Now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you." Mr. Malfoy stood there for a moment, she thought hat he was going to reach for his wand, instead he turned to Dobby.

"We're going, Dobby!" Mr. Malfoy opened the door and Dobby quickly went over to him and Mr. Malfoy kicked Dobby right through it. She could hear Dobby squealing with pain, than she turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly, Jennifer. But hurry. The feast, remember." Jennifer grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office, she kept hear the squeal of pain from Dobby. Jennifer took off one of her shoes and pulled off her slimy filthy sock, just for the fun of it she put blood on the sock to make it more disgusting to insult Mr, Malfoy. She stuff he diary in it before putting her shoe back on and ran down the corridor, she caught up with them at the top of the stairs. Jennifer gasp, coming to halt.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've got something for you." She forced the smelly sock into his hands. Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary and threw it aside as he spoke.

"What the -?" He was looking between the diary and Jennifer and gave her a disgusted look. Jennifer noticed that her father and Aubrey were at the bottom of the stairs and went against the wall to watch was happening, there was a smile forming on her father's face. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your mother one of these days, Jennifer Coulson. She were meddlesome fools, too. The same goes for your father." Mr. Malfoy turned to go. "Come, Dobby. I said, come." But Dobby didn't move, instead he held up Jennifer's slimy sock looking at it like it was a priceless treasure,

"Master has given a sock. Master gave it to Dobby." Mr. Malfoy turned and spat.

"What's that? What did you say?"

"Got a sock. Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby, Dobby is free. " Mr. Malfoy stood frozen staring at Dobby then he looked at Jennifer and down at the one foot that didn't have the sock on, than he lunged at Jennifer.  
"You've lost me my servant, girl!" Dobby moved in front of her and shouted.

"You shall not harm Jennifer Coulson!" There was a loud band and Mr, Malfoy was thrown backward, he crashed down the stairs three at a time landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below not from from her father and Aubrey. He got up, looking livid and pulled his wand out, but Dobby raised a long threatening finger at him. "You shall go now." Dobby was pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Jennifer Coulson. You shall go now." He glares at them, before he hurried out of sight, it was clear that he didn't noticed her father or Aubrey on the landing and they were walking up the stairs as Dobby turned to her to look at her.

"Jennifer Coulson freed Dobby!" Jennifer grinned at him.

"Least I could do, Dobby. Just promise never to try and save my life again." Dobby smiled. But there was one thing she was wondering. "I've just got one question, Dobby." Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well."

"It was a clue, ma'am. Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"

"Right. Well, Id better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now." Dobby threw his arms around her middle and hugged her.

"Jennifer Coulson is greater by far than Dobby knew!" Than her father spoke.  
"You know, that the Selwyn were an ancient house. I know the house elves were old when the titles and the name changed to Coulson. I did check around the old properties not too long ago and all of the house elves are dead. Usually ancient houses have their house elves." Jennifer knelt down and looked at Dobby.

"How about it Dobby? What to be bound to my house? You can have your clothes if you like." Dobby smiled once more before putting his hand on her chest and a light appeared from the spot he touched and it glowed around them. Than it disappeared.

"Dobby is bounded to you now, mistress."

"First order, no punishments of any kind unless if there is a really good reason for it. Second order, when I come here, that you come here as well. I don't anyone down at SHIELD to be freaked out by you." Dobby looked confused when Jennifer said that. "Go and help with the feast." With a loud crack Dobby disappeared.

Before going to the great hall that her father told her that there was going be a surprise when she gets back and told her that he would see at Kings Cross before he left with Aubrey. Jennifer has been to several Hogwarts feasts but never one like this, everyone was in their pajamas. The celebration lasted all night, Jennifer wasn't sure what the best part was of that night, that Hermione running over to him screaming that she solved it or Hagrid turning up at half past three. Or Jennifer's, Neville's and Harry's six hundred pointers to secure the house cup or that the exams were canceled or that Lockhart would be unable to return next year. Quite a few teachers joined in the cheering of the last bit of news, Jennifer couldn't blame the teachers of joining in.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine, Hogwarts was back to normal or as normal as one can get at Hogwarts. There was a few small differences, defense against the dark arts was canceled and Lucius Malfoy was sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owns the place, on the contrary that Draco looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand Ginny was back to herself and was perfectly happy again, Jennifer did inform Ginny of SHIELD and what Jennifer does there. Too soon that it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts express, Jennifer, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played exploding snap, and set off the very last of Fred and George's fireworks and practiced disarming each other by magic. Jennifer and Harry were getting very good at it, Jennifer than remembered something and she turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone? For there was something he didn't want known." Ginny giggled.

"Oh, that. Well, Percy's got a girlfriend." Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"What?"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater. That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was, you know, attacked. You won't tease him, will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fred and George looked like their birthdays had come early.

"Definitely not." George was sniggering and the Hogwarts express slowed and finally stopped. Jennifer pulled out her quill and a bit of parchment and she wrote her cell phone number on it. She scribbling the number four times and tear it into four pieces. She also write down of how to use the phone and tear it up into three pieces, she was unsure if Harry knows how to use a phone or not.

"This is called a telephone number. Harry, I am not sure if you know how to use a phone but I wrote down for you as well of how to use it just in case." After that, that the four of them got off the train and back to the muggle world or to another odd world for Jennifer.


	18. The team

Jennifer would admit that she was unsure of what her father meet before he left Hogwarts the night that she entered the chamber. After leaving the platform that Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville followed quickly with the Potters, the Weasleys and Neville's grandmother right behind them. Jennifer thought that her father was going to be on the platform but apparently he was somewhere in Kings Cross. Jennifer and the others left Kings Cross, as soon as they left the building that Jennifer saw her father leaning against Lola. Jennifer walked over to her father pushing the trolley with her truck on it, when she reached her father that she spoke.

"Isn't Lola supposed to be in the states?"

"Normally." Before Jennifer could say anything that harry spoke.

"Lola?" Jennifer looked at Harry.

"That is the name of my dad's car." Harry nodded and Jennifer looked at her father. "What about Dobby?"

"I told him to clean the Selwyn properties." Harry helped Jennifer put her trunk into the truck of Lola before he went back to his parents. As soon as Jennifer and Harry managed to put her trunk in the truck, that her father tossed her a backpack. She looked at the backpack of which has the SHIELD logo on it, she looked at her father of who merely nodded. Jennifer walked over to the bathroom, while her friends went back home with their parents. When Jennifer changed out of the muggle street clothes and into her black SHIELD jumpsuit and put her firearm belt over her jumpsuit that she left the bathroom. She put the backpack into the trunk before she climbed into Lola at the same time as her father. Jennifer buckled up just as her father turned Lola on and turned on the flight capability that Howard came up with. Lola rose up into the air and her father started driving towards the London Airport, Jennifer looked over the edge of the car and down at the muggles below them. "Dad, I was thinking, do you think he ministry would think that this is magic?"

"I doubt it, if this was magic than the tires would be at the normal position not of where they turned to face down like they are now. Besides even if they did and they check on it that they would not find any magical trace on it." As the airport case into view that Jennifer looked over at her father.

"Why are we heading towards the Airport."

"On the day that you went into the chamber that Director Fury wanted me to make a team, of course he knows you would have to come along with me no matter what. You are part of the team provided when you are not at Hogwarts. In the last few weeks that I formed a team and I told them to come here to board the bus."

"Bus?" Her father nodded when she said that. "So have the team had any missions yet?"

"No, the team members should be on their way to the bus now." They flew over the main building of the airport and flew towards a strip of the airport that belongs to SHIELD. As they reached the strip that her father took the flight capabilities off and Lola landed on the tires once more. As Lola landed that Jennifer saw that the bus was a plane and not just any plane, it was a specialized Boeing C-17 Globemaster III. There was also a couple of vans nearby that looked like they were putting things into the plane. Jennifer looked over at her father.

"This is the bus? A specialized Boeing C-17 Globemaster III?"

"Yes." Before Jennifer could say anything that her father drove up into the plane, there four other people there. Two of them were in normal clothing and looked like they were in mid twenties, one was a male and one was a female. There was a Chinese woman that looks a few years older than her father and she was wearing a similar jumpsuit that Jennifer was wearing. Jennifer figured of who the older woman was for her father spoke of her before and she only saw once picture of her but in the picture the woman was about twenty. Jennifer figured that woman was Melinda May, her fatter did tell her about how Melinda May got her nickname but doesn't like to be called that. Jennifer couldn't blame her, it was like the whispers that went around Hogwarts about her and the whole the girl who lived. There was also a man that was about the same age as the two that were normal clothing but the man was wearing a suit like her father's. As Jennifer unbuckled her seat belt and got out of Lola along with her father that the four gave Jennifer puzzled looks like who she was. Her father spoke as he got out of Lola. "Don't touch Lola." Jennifer snorted.

"Like I never heard that one before." Her father looked over at her before he shook his head, than the older woman spoke.

"Who is this?"

"The reason I asked the bus to brought to his airport and the reason I needed to go to Kings Cross." Her father gestured her to come over to him, Jennifer walked over to her father before put he put his hands on her shoulders. "This is Jennifer Coulson, my daughter."

Phil's pov

Phil wasn't sure of what his team would think of his daughter, the agents in SHIELD were aware that he been training one of the SHIELD trainees and took the trainee onto missions with him. But it was never mentioned that the trainee was a daughter, as far as anyone was concern, expect Director Fury, Agent Hill and Agent Romanoff, that his daughter was not even born. That was Phil's doing for he didn't want SHIELD to know about his family or the wizarding world for there was too much to explain. He knew that he couldn't hid this fact from his team when Director Fury ordered him to make a team and have his daughter on the team when she wasn't at Hogwarts. It would be rather hard for his team not to noticed the resemblance between himself and Jennifer, for they have the same hair color, eye color and have many other features that were similar. When he told them of who Jennifer was that the rest of the team looked stunned, it was Melinda that spoke first.

"Your daughter? When did this happen?"

"Thirteen years ago on July 30th." Phil paused for a few moments before he spoke. "Look, there was only three things I ever really kept from SHIELD till five years ago after seven years of thinking of one thing but finding out the truth later on. The first one that I am part of a world that is different from this but just as odd. It is called the wizarding world."

"Like as in magic?" Phil looked over at Fitz.

"Yes, but don't try to use science to figure or use it as an excuse. Besides I rarely use magic any more unless if I really have to. However the other two things I never brought up that I was married before my wife was killed and that we had a daughter, Jennifer. For about seven years he to thought they were dead and hadn't used magic during that time. It wasn't till SHIELD detect underage magic that I learned the truth and took her from the the family she was put with. Since this I have been training her to be a SHIELD agent and she has been going to the same school that I went to to learn magic. I only used magic a few times to show Jennifer since I found her. She will be a member of the team when she is not at the school she attends."

"Does Director Fury know about her?"

"He does, but only after I learned of who was causing the underage magic that was detected. He is of the few that is aware that I have been training my own daughter. But I need to show her of where she would be sleeping." Phil guided Jennifer up the stairs to the rooms for the team, after showing her of which room was hers that Phil and Jennifer took her trunk up to her room. As Jennifer made her room into her own that he walked to his office, he would give Jennifer a tour later. Just after Phil entered his office that he heard the door open and Melinda entered the office, he was about ready to say something but Melinda best him to it.

"Is it really wise to being your daughter here? She is still a trainee."

"Yes, she knows everything that I know about SHIELD. It would be rather difficult for her not to know since she is almost always with me expect when she is at school."

"Is still a good idea to bring her here?"

"Melinda." Phil walked over to her and spoke quietly. "I know her and I trained her. She thinks rationally and clearly, more than anyone at her age. That is because of her training, she is quick on her feet, she can work with a team and trust them, and can handle herself. If the first three years of her training haven't proved those facts than her two years at Hogwarts have."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed the Lightning bolt scar on her forehead?"

"I did noticed that, I was going to ask you about that. Did she do something during training?"

"No, that is a mark that was left by a curse. A curse that was meant to kill Jennifer but backfired because of an unseen protection that runs through her veins. That was placed there by my wife when the man killed her to protect Jennifer, it is a kind of magic protection."

"What has this got to do with anything?"

"You see that night the one that tried to kill didn't die but he is not really living either. For the last two years this man tried to kill Jennifer in some way after she rejoined the wizarding world. Jennifer refused to back down from this and meet him head on. Jennifer and her friends managed to get to where he was. Some of them had to Styx back while Jennifer moved forward and faced him alone. Her first year that she will went through a series of obstacles to stop this man from gaining a body. Just a month ago that she entered a chamber that contained a basilisk and in the wizarding world it is different from as you know it. For the basilisk has a stare that if you look at it's eyes that you will do and it's venom is poisonous. She managed to kill it and defeat the man again from gaining another body while she trying to protect one of her best friends. I am not thrilled that she had to face this man, but she views as defeats this man once and for all as a mission from SHIELD. So tell me, do you still think she can't do this and that it was unwise of me to bring her here?" Melinda sighed.

"No, but she is rather young."

"I know, at first I didn't want her to be part of SHIELD because of how dangerous it is. But not did I wanted to be gone months away from her after taking her from the family that thought of her as a freak because she could do magic. She needed a parental figure, I thought I had lost her and I have no plans of losing her again. That is one reason of why I asked Director Fury to make her into my trainer, plus if she was anything like me that I know she would make one of the best agents that SHIELD ever has. She has prove more than once that she is like me and in time be one of the best SHIELD agents." Melinda nodded when Phil said that.

"What about when she is not here? When she is at this school you spoke of?"

"She will stay at the school unless if she is really needed on a mission." Melinda didn't say anything else, instead she turned and left the office, Phil sighed as Melinda left.

Jennifer's pov

When her father and Jennifer put the trunk in her room that Jennifer started setting the room up as her own room back at the headquarters. She noticed that the things she had in the headquarters were in her room already, of which she would most likely live in this plane from now on. Of which didn't bother her all that much, not that she doesn't like being in the ground, it was haut a nice change from how she was living before. Since most of the time she lived in hotels or apartments, or with Aubrey depending on if they were in Portland or not. Jennifer pulled out some of her things from her trunk and place them around the room, among them was her Captain America comic books. She pulled out her wizard chess set when a voice spoke from behind her.

"I see your love of Captain America with your father." Jennifer turned around and noticed it was Melinda May.

"Yes." Melinda May walked into the room before she spoke.

"I will admit that I was slightly worried when you were brought up on the bus. I did question your father about this and he did tell me of some of things you did, even at this school you go to. He didn't tell me all of it."

"I had help, I relied on my friends and my training to do what I had to do." Melinda nodded when Jennifer said that. Melinda took the wizard chess set from Jennifer and looked at it before looking at Jennifer.

"I didn't know that in your world that they have chess."

"Yes, but with a slight correction. You see that game that you are holding is wizard's chess."

"What's the difference?" Jennifer took it from Melinda before putting on the nightstand and put all the pieces on the board before she spoke to the white pieces.

"Knight to to E5." Melinda was about ready to say something when the white knight moved to the space that Jennifer said. Jennifer looked at Melinda of who looked shocked. "That is the only difference is that you treat the pieces like they are really in a battle. Otherwise the game is the same, the rules are the same, it's the pieces are alive." Melinda looked at Jennifer.

"You live in a very odd world."

"Even here, thankfully I am used to the weirdness of both of my world. The only annoying thing is that I am famous in the other world. That is very annoying." Before Melinda could say anything that her father appeared at the door.

"Melinda, we are headed for Los Angeles." Melinda left the room as Jennifer picked up the chess set before putting it in the closet space of the room.

"What did she say?" Jennifer looked over at her father.

"Nothing really. She made a couple of comments, one of them sharing the love of Captain America that you have. She admit that she was slightly worried when I was brought up aboard as well as noticed the wizard's chess set in my hands. That was pretty much about it, expect for bringing up of whatever you told her about me." Her father nodded and walked out of the room, after putting some of her SHIELD jumpsuit and some of her muggle clothing away that she left her room and joined her father and sat down next to him. The other three that she saw earlier were sitting there as the bus took off into the air to go to Los Angeles. Jennifer looked at them, the male with the brown hair and blue eyes made her feel slightly uncomfortable as he stared at her. Than his eyes went up to her lightning bolt. He looked slightly confused at the mark on her forehead and the other two noticed the mark as well. The male who noticed it spoke up.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." The male was about ready to say something when the female spoke up.

"You're english." Jennifer looked at her in slightly surprise when she spoke, for the female also has an English accent. However the other male spoke.

"But we're you raised in the states." This male has a Scottish accent, it was a bit odd to know at two members of her father's team were from the UK.

"I was born and raised in England till I was eight. For seven years I was with another family since everyone thought my parents were dead and my father thought I was dead. But due to the fact SHIELD detected my underage magic that my father found me and since raised me in the states and within SHIELD. My school is in the UK." The first man spoke, like her father that he spoke with an American accent.

"But what is that?" However it was her father that responded.

"Agent Ward, You don't need to worry about it." Agent Ward looked at her father before he could say anything that the female spoke.

"Sir, if she was born in England, won't that mean you are English as well?"

"I am indeed English, I was born, raised and lived there till I was eighteen. You can say I still lived there but when I was eighteen that I joined SHIELD. I just barley married my wife when I did and Jennifer came along a couple years later."

"But what is the scare?"

"Like I said, you don't need to worry about it." No one comment on her scar after that, but she was introduce to everyone after that, the dark brown hair with he blue eyes make was Grant Ward. The other male was Leo Fitz and the female was Jemma Simmons, Jennifer has to admit that they were puzzled by the wizarding world. When they were able to unbuckle that Jennifer took them to her and showed them of some of her wizarding things including her wizard's chess set as well as her books. They were curious about the moving pictures, haut to get rid of it that she allowed them to have the Lockhart books to figure out of how to work out the moving pictures. Jemma told her that they didn't need the books, but Jennifer told them that it was fine to keep home for she didn't those books. She did explain about Lockhart and him being a fraud and that the stuff in his books was full of crap. That it was better if they were torn to figure out a mystery than to be torn and set on fire like Jennifer planned on doing. So they took the books, her father didn't mind that Jennifer gave them those books at all for he had similar ideas of getting rid of those books as well. For her father thought of using a bomb or even gun to get rid of those books.

While on flight to Los Angeles that her father told the team of what the mission, Jennifer wondered of who the man was. That the person who caught it on video was in Los Angeles and that they needed to ask her some questions. After about eight hours that the bus landed on a SHIELD base, her father and Agent Ward left the plane to go and get the hacker that kept going into the system. Jennifer was in the lounge area with Simmons and Fitz, she was playing against Simmons with wizard's chess. It was really quite amusing since her pieces kept telling her what to do and Fitz tried to help but he was just as bad on the sidelines as Simmons was playing the game. After about a hour that her father and Agent Ward came back into the lounge area, between them was a woman. Jennifer figured it was a woman because of she figure, but she wasn't sure of much else about the woman expect she was wearing civilian clothing and there was a bag over her head. When they took her to the holding cell that Simmons and Fitz looked at Jennifer, Jennifer shrugged.

"Like I can read people's mind."

"Can't you read someone's mind from your world?"

"Maybe but it won't be telepathy. It would be something else entirely done by some sort of magic." As they went on playing Wizard's chess that she tried to explain some things of the wizarding world but it was difficult. After a while that her father asked them to go down to the lab, of which they did, when they got down there that the woman that her father and Agent Ward brought in was there but Agent Ward wasn't there. Jennifer looked over at the picture that was up that showed Agent Ward was asleep with his head on the table in the room that the one woman was in. Looking at the woman that Jennifer realized she was about the same age as Agent Ward, Simmons and Fitz. She has brown hair and brown eyes, she looked at Jennifer for a moment before a video appeared taking the girl's attention away from her. When the girl told them of where she took the video that her fast sent Melinda, Simmons, Fitz and Jennifer to the place to were the explosion happen.

Jennifer kept her hands close to one of her guns and one of her knives when hue entered the building. She been through already to know if she walked into a room unready that something might happen. It seems Melinda was thinking along the same lines, but Jennifer wasn't sure on that but she seem slightly tense Almaty like she was expecting an attack as well. After a while that Simmons and Fitz seem to have found some sort of alien technology, she knows it wasn't from the wizarding world for it was too advance for the wizarding world. Jennifer wasn't even sure if the wizarding world knows what technology was, so after getting the piece of alien technology that they left the building. When they got back that her father and the one woman were looking at a different video, one of where the one guy from the video that woman recorded attacked someone and one was of an angry man attacking the woman the one man's saved from the building. Jennifer looked at the videos and noticed something, it seems like the woman noticed it or at least in the one video.

"The man in building look at his forearm. It's some sort of technology or something." Jennifer walked over to one of the screen showing the hooded hero before she spoke.

"It looks like the hooded hero has one as well." The woman looked over Jennifer before she could say anything that her father spoke.

"Skye, I need you to go back to the van to send the audio." Her father looked at Melinda. "Go with her and wake up Agent Ward."

"Can I do it?" Her father looked over at her. "Well, I was hoping to toss a bucket of water on someone. This would be just as good of chance as any to do that."

"Have fun, Jennifer." Jennifer squealed and ran out of the lab, as she left that she heard Fitz speak up.

"I like her. She would be fun to prank with or even fun to prank." Jennifer found a bucket and out cold water on it before she went into the room that Agent Ward was in and dropped the water on. When she did that, that he woke up, Jennifer went running and went into her bedroom on the plane as Agent Ward went after. Jennifer merely giggled as she heard Agent Ward walked away, after a few minutes of staying there that Jennifer left her bedroom and went back to the lab. Agent Ward was still rather wet from the water that Jennifer gave him, after a few minutes of waiting that Melinda contacted them about Sky. But it was than that someone hacked into their system, a message was sent through from Skye. So Jennifer, her father and the team tracked Skye and Peterson, apparently that was his last name, to Union Station. Melinda went one wha while Jennifer went another while the others made sure everyone got out.

Jennifer quickly found the gunman sent to kill Peterson and she knocked the man out when he shot at Peterson to try to kill him. She had to knock the gun out of his first before they start to fight, apparently the guy thought he had the advantage. But he was sorely mistaken when he decided to go easy on her, she used this chance to knock him to the ground before she knocked him out. Jennifer went to the edge of where she could see Peterson and her father was talking to him. Than she noticed that Agent Ward shot the night night gun at Peterson knocking him out. Jennifer quickly made her way downstairs, she hoped that they will have a break after this mission for at least a day. But knowing SHIELD, that might be unlikely.


	19. Greetings from another world

AN: Since Phil's team is aware that he is a wizard and hair rush hater is a witch that they are allowed to know about the wizarding world. even if they were given memory charms that they keep figuring it out because the spend so much time on the bus and with each other that it would be harder for them not to know. even though they are aware of it, hat they still have to see more magic or more of the wizarding world than they have. This chapter of where they go to Diagon Alley for a month, they have the mission of learning more about the wizarding world so they cns get used to it. So most likely that her father and one member of the tema would come along them for the rest of the Diagon Alley trips.

A month later, July 24th, third person pov

There was silence, expect for some sound of night that was common, during the night that the water started to move as a dog swam to shore. When the dog reached the shore that it shook to get the water of himself, once it shook that the dog changed into a man. His face was gaunt and sunken, his skin was waxy, his teeth are yellow, and his hair was long and matted. He looked back at the island in the far away distance, he was sure that the alarm was going off at that point is he needed to get out of here as soon as he can. But there was two things he needed to do before going on the run, first to check on Harry and second to see Jennifer. The man turned back into a dog and ran towards Godric's Hollow to see Harry first.

Jennifer's pov, six days later

Jennifer was down in the lab, there were different missions that Jennifer and her father's went on included an 0-8-4 mission. That mission didn't go as well as her father hoped, but it turned in their favor once the team managed to free themselves. Now the team was given another assignment, though it changed after her father spoke to Director Fury about what happen that night that Jennifer's mother was killed and Jennifer was attacked. At first it was to find and question Sirius Black and if need to, to kill him from the information that was given by the governments. But her father told Director Fury of what will happen and what her father found when he managed to get hold of the files to Sirius and what information there was of when he was throw into prison. Apparently Sirius was throw into jail without a trial, that he was accused of betraying the Coulson and killing Peter Pettirgrew. But from what her father showed Director Fury of what was found that it seem more likely that Peter sent that death up.

For the only thing found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger, that along with having no trial and that Peter was the secret keeper that everything was pointed to Peter. Director Fury did ask of Phil didn't bring this information forward, her father explained that at first he thought Peter was going to be caught. That after he learned of what happened that he was planning on helping Sirius but first Phil had to taken care of Jennifer but with everything that he had been doing that it took a while to find all the information he needed. So instead of find and question Sirius Black that it was to find Sirius black and protect him from the government seeking him out. Her father was explaining this to their team at the moment, none of rest of the team expected to go after a wizard. For it wasn't really in their area of knowledge to go after a wizard and it was Grant that pointed it out to Her father.

"Sir, how are we supposed to find a wizard?" Her father looked at her before he looked back at Grant.

"While, Jennifer and myself would be doing most of the finding. You, Skye and Melinda would be walking around keeping an eye out for him. Simmons and Fitz would stay here." Once they landed that Jennifer, Melinda, Skye, Grant and her father went to Godric's Hollow, Jennifer knows Harry lives here. Plus he did call her a couple of times during the holidays as well as Ginny, Hermione and Neville. Though Ginny and Neville didn't quite understand it the phone, it was a week after being on the bus that Neville called her and he yelled into the Phone and Ginny did the same thing later that day. When Neville and Ginny called Jennifer that the rest of the team stared at her in confusing expect her father of who was trying so hard not to laugh. It wasn't too often to have a pureblood calling on a phone and to see the confusing on someone's face of who used a phone before. It was like the day before when Dobby appeared on the plane, however at scared everyone, but Jennifer and her father, when they heard the loud crack. So Jennifer had to explain about Dobby and at he was her house elf and that they may see him firm time to time but only when she was on the bus.

Along with sometimes Jennifer or her father do magic was that it was one of the things that the tema got used to from the wizarding world. When they enter into the town that Grant went one way with Skye while Melinda went another way by herself whirl her father and Jennifer went another way. Some people were looking at Jennifer and her father as they walked by, some of the people that Jennifer guess were witches and wizards. For some of them come over and bowed to her before leaving, Jennifer was slightly jumpy at the moment because of the mission. For she was unsure of how Sirius would react to them when they found him, but she become even more jumpy when people bowed to her. Jennifer was at least glad that she was muggle clothing instead to robes or her SHIELD jumpsuit. However her father was still in his suit like he was most of the time expect when he was at Hogwarts, Diagon Alley on on the platform. While they were walking that her father Jennifer went two different ways to find Sirius, he did tell her that Sirius has an Animagus form and that in this form he was called Padfoot.

As she walked through Godric's Hollow that she kept getting bowed by people she didn't know or someone shook her hand. After a while Jennifer took a couple of short cuts through alleys, she took once such short cut after the tenth person that shook her hand. She reached a dead end, Jennifer sighed before she turned around, when she around that she was close of crying out in surprise. She backed up into the wall, thankfully that all she did before she managed to stop herself from screaming or crying out in surprise. Standing in front of her was a large black dog, it was huge and she never seen anything like this dog before, neither the wizarding world or muggle world. The dog looked at her as Jennifer looked back at her, somehow she knows that this dog won't hurt her. Not only that but it looks like that the dog hasn't eaten for a while yet, the dog walked forward a few steps with his gray eyes on her. But the dog stopped but refused to look ways from her, Jennifer took a few steps forward and petted the dog's head. The dog wagged it's tail when she did that, Jennifer looked at the dog before remembering what her father said about Sirius and his Animagus's form.

"Padfoot?" The dog looked at her in slight surprise, Jennifer pulled her hand ways as the dog took a couple steps back from her. Than the dog changed shape and a man stood there in place of the dog and he stood up. He was wearing ragged clothes, his face was gaunt and sunken, his skin was waxy, his teeth were yellow and his hair was long and matted. The man seemed surprised that she knew what his nickname was.

"You know about that?"

"I don't everything but my father told me that you have an Animagus's form that is a dog." Sirius looked surprised by this.

"You mean that your father is alive?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that fact till I was eight when he came to get me."

"Where has he been all this time?" Just as Sirius said that, that her father entered the alleyway behind Sirius. Her father spoke making Sirius turn around.

"In the muggle world working for an agency."

A few minutes later that Jennifer, her father and Sirius were soaking up the ramp, while it was more of her her father and Jennifer walking up the ramp since Sirius was in his Animagus form. Fitz and Simmons were in their lab but it seems that Melinda, Skye and Grant were not there yet. Jennifer, her father and Sirius entered the lab, as soon as they did that Simmons spoke up.

"You are back, sir." She looked at the three of them before going on. "I thought you wise you had Sirius with you." Jennifer gestures to the dog.

"This is Sirius." Fitz and Simmons looked at the dog, Fitz was about ready to say something when Sirius changed into his human form. Fitz and Simmons looked at Sirius before they looked at her father and Fitz spoke.

"You never brought up that people could change their form." Just than that Melinda, Skye and Grant entered the lab and Melinda spoke up.

"So Sirius is here."

"Yes, there are still some things I need to explain to him. There is also things I need to tell you but first, as everyone knows this is Sirius Black one of my friends from the school I went to. Sirius, you already Jennifer. However his is Skye, Melinda May, Grant Ward, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons." Her father gestures to each member of the team in turn. After that, that her father and Sirius went to her father's office after the plane took off, Jennifer, Skye, Simmons, and Grant were playing scrambles while they spoke.

"What do you think that they are talking about?" Jennifer shrugged when Grant said that.

"I am only guess this one of the things that they are talking about is Peter. For I think he might still be alive somewhere, maybe." But it was Skye hat spoke up.

"What makes you say that?"

"We'll remember what my father covered before we went to Godric's Hollow?" It was Simmons who answered.

"Yeah."

"Whirl remember he brought up the only thing that they found was Peter's finger, so he most likely didn't die at that point and he did something. He may have changed forms or something for all I know." Skye was about ready to say something when she started to laugh. Jennifer looked up when Fitz walked over to them as well as Grant and Simmons, Jennifer started to laugh as well as Grant and Simmons. For in his hand was shearing cream and on half of his face was shaving cream, it was like he was asleep and someone point shaving cream his hand and he went to do something and hit himself in the face with the shaving cream.

"Who did this?" All four of them denied it and kept on laughing, as they laughed that her father and Sirius came in and started to laugh as well. After they stopped laughing, as well as her father and Sirius denying that they did it even though they were the ones laughing the hardest, and Fitz cleaned up that they went down to the lab once more. A picture was brought up on screen, it was of the Weasley family and the picture was moving. The picture zoomed in on the rat on Ron's shoulder, Jennifer spoke up first.

"Why are we looking at the rat on brat's shoulder?" The team and Sirius gave her funny looks but her father spoke not paying any heed to the looks that were giving to Jennifer.

"That is Peter in his Animagus's form."

"Wait a second." Her father looked at her. "You are telling me that Peter has been in the same common room as me."

"Yes."

"Are you suggesting I go into the boy's dorm and take the rat and bring it to you or something?" Before her father spoke that Sirius croaked.

"No, actually, I am going to go after Peter myself. I will bring him in, but I would need your help with this."

"How can I help?"

"See if you can take the rat outside or find a way to bring him outside of the castle and I will take care of the rest." Jennifer nodded when Sirius said that.

"I will try but I can't promise that I would succeed. But it might a good idea if there was someone else that could help but I am the only SHIELD agent in Hogwarts." Her father was about ready to say something when Simmons helped suddenly, everyone looked at her before she pointed at a different screen of where there was four owls fly there and two of the Owls were holding up the third owl. Her father left the lab and went over to the doors of the bus before pushing the button to open it. The four owls swoop in, Jennifer went over to the Owls and the Owls put the unconscious own in her hands, she recognized the unconscious owl at once and went up stairs and out owl in Shadow's cage and Errol opened one of his eyes and hooted thankfully. Jennifer left her room and went into the passenger area, it seems the other two owls left already while Shadow flew past her and into her room. There was a totally of four packages on the table of where Sirius, her father and the team were. As Jennifer looked at the packages that she realized that day was her birthday.

"It seems that your friends brought you some presents." Jennifer looked at her dad but it was Fitz that spoke.

"Is it your birthday?"

"Yes, it is, I forget that it was today with everything happening." Jennifer sat down next to her father and pulled out a letter with a clipping attached to it. When Jennifer unfolded the clipping that it was clear of who sent the first package since it was the picture was that of the Weasleys in Egypt. Jennifer read the clipping before she read the letter.

Dear Jennifer

Happy birthday! Sorry about the first call, I was trying to figure out, it too a couple of tries as you noticed to figure it out.

It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let me come in the last one at first but after a while she let me go in. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.

I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy Ron a new wand for next year. We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get Ron's wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?

Try and come to London,

Ginny

P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.

"That is the last thing I am sure Fred and George wanted." Jennifer handed the letter to her father for him to read as she unwrapped Ginny's package. Inside was a miniature glass spinning top, Jennifer looked at the thing, than her father spoke.

"That is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. There is a fifty/fifty chance it is rubbish." Jennifer set it aside before going to the next package and letter. Jennifer read the letter and it was from Neville, it was a bag from the joke shop in Diagon Alley, Harry gave her wizarding candy and Hermione gave her a muggle set of Chess. When Jennifer went to open he last one that the package snapped and jumped out of her hands. Jennifer looked at the package on the floor before looking at her father.

"I bet it's from Hagrid."

"Most likely since the owl that had that package also had a Hogwarts Letter." Jennifer got up from where she was sitting before she picked up the package and unwrapped it, when she unwrapped that a book fell out. Jennifer stared at before it started move and snap. Jennifer managed to to get out of the way before she managed to flatted it with her feet. Her father quickly got up as Jennifer stood on the book, when he came back that he handed her a belt and she belt the book up before picking it up again. Melinda got up and took the book form her and looked at it.

"I never seen a book do that before."

"Well, books in the wizarding world can be different from muggle books." Jennifer went over to the table and picked up the letter from Hagrid.

Dear Jennifer,

Happy Birthday!

Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you.

All the best,

Hagrid

Jennifer turned the letter, her eyebrows furrow as she turned back over wondering what Hagrid meet that the book would be useful. "Only Hagrid would think that that a biting book would be useful." Jennifer put the book down and pulled out the Hogwarts letter and read it, when she read it that she pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form that was inside of it. Her father told her of Hogsmeade before and the train station that Jennifer gets off was at Hogsmesde but she never seen anything further than that at Hogsmeade. "The Hogsmesde permission form came, dad." Her father took the permission from Jennifer.

"I figured it would come. I will sign it but we need to head course for London." Jennifer, Sirius and the team looked up at her father when he said that. It was sirius that spoke.

"Why London?"

"Simple, since I am part of the wizarding world that it would be simpler if my team gets use to the wizarding world. Not that you not already use to it." Her father looked at his team when he said that. "It's just that you don't everything yet and thankfully the ministry allowed you guys to know about it due to Jennifer and myself. So for the next month that we will be in Diagon Alley to show you around as well as get Jennifer's things. Going to Diagon Alley is Director's orders, even if it wasn't that I would have brought you guys with me to get Jennifer's school supplies. Sirius." Sirius looked at her father. "When we land that you need to head to Hogwarts." Sirius merely nodded when her father said that.

A few hours later that they landed in London, Sirius took off in his dog form while Jennifer, her father and the team used the subway system to get to the Leaky Cauldron. If her father hadn't brought her this way before that she would have missed the Leaky Cauldron, the team missed it until Jennifer had her father stopped and pointed it out. Once inside that the Wizards and witches noticed them and some of them started to whisper when they saw Jennifer. After getting their rooms that Jennifer went upstairs with Melinda, Skye and Jemma. Jennifer was going to share her room with Melinda, Skye and Jemma, of which didn't bother her. For one thing when they were not in the bus that she shared her room with one of them before. When Jennifer put her trunk at the end of one of the beds that aside spoke.

"So what is this Diagon Alley like?"

"I will show you." The four of them left the room that they were given, Jennifer lead them to the backyard before she took out her wand. She tapped on the bricks like her father had done, than he bricks made an arch, Melinda, Jemma, and Skye watched in surprise as the arch was made and stopped to reveal the busy street of Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." They made their way into the street and Jennifer pointed out the different locations and what was there. It was fun to watch Jemma, Melinda and Skye look around in amazement, there was so much to look at. They spend the day in Diagon Alley, thankfully her father gave her and endless porch that was tied to the Selywn Vaults. Jennifer paid for the meals that they had in Diagon Alley, Jennifer also brought them some wizarding items. It was really fun, when the four of them reached their room that all four of them were in good and high spirits.


End file.
